Para mí
by Kihara CJ
Summary: Fate no cree en cuentos de hadas, mucho menos en historias cliché de amor. Así que no vio venir al "amor de su vida" de forma tan... ¿atrevida? Por otro lado cierto mapache está que babea por "su futura esposa y madre de sus hijos" pero esta ni sabe que existe... o eso cree... ¿Será que le hace table-dance solo por su atención?
1. Qué está pasando?

_Hey there! nueva historia! :D YEEEY, ok ya, se lo que estan pensado y de seguro va por la via de "Kihara conshetumare que estas haciendo en vez de seguir con FeP?" y los entiendo, pero le he tomado el gusto por hacer otras historias mientras tanto :v_

_Esta en especial no se de donde la saque, ni siquiera me la imaginé, solo abrí el documento en Word y mis dedos empezaron a escribir lo primero que se me venía a la mente, así que disculpen errores y desvaríos, eso considerando también la hora en la que estoy escribiendo esto y que casi me caigo de sueño xD_

**_Ni MSLN, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los uso para mis maniáticos inventos(?_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 1 - ¿Qué está pasando?**

* * *

-"¿No te han dicho que es asqueroso que pongas esa cara?" –Miré a la castaña y ella hizo un puchero.

-"¿Qué cara? No sé a qué te refieres, mi querida Fate-chan" –Se hizo la desentendida mientras volvía la mirada hacia cierta rubia.

¿Qué, qué cara? Pues esa de "Oh mi dios me la violo, Asdasdasd"

Ya va así por una media hora.

Así que al demonio.

Me levanté sin más para ir por algo de comer, pero mis planes fueron frustrados por su mano agarrando mi muñeca.

-"¿A dónde vas?" –Me interroga. Yo me encojo de hombros.

-"Voy por una cubeta para tu baba. No sé cómo no te has secado después de salivar tanto" –Le digo mientras ruedo los ojos. Ella frunce el ceño mientras agranda el puchero.

-"Bueno, no es mi culpa que no tengas ni un poquito de interés por tu novia" –No dijo eso… -"Pero mírate nomás, digo algo de ella y te me pones tres veces más amargada y me quieres morder" –Se… ¿Quejaba? En mi cara mientras yo seguía mirándola seriamente.

-"¿Cuántas veces te voy diciendo que dejes a Ginga en paz?" –Me quejaba pero ¡la muy descarada ni caso me hacía! –"Además, Ginga por lo menos es mi novia, tú vas violando a Carim de cuarenta formas diferentes y todas en tu mente, pero se reflejan en tu cara, pedazo de idiota" –Le hago saber y ella parece captar, porque sus ojos se abren sobremanera.

-"¿Sólo lograste identificar cuarenta?" –Al fin aprendió que… no espera, ¿¡Qué carajo!?

-"¡Hayate!" –Me quejo y ella solo sonríe aparentando ser inocente.

-"Ya, ya… lo que a ti te pasa es que tienes hambre ¿verdad?" –No sé por qué me hace sentir tan animal con su frase y su tonito. –"Vamos por algo de comer. Mi próxima esposa y madre de mis ocho hijos podrá esperar" –Si Carim la escuchara…

Mi castaña amiga se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta del salón… bueno, si caminar significa ir de saltitos infantiles, entonces sí, ella iba caminando. Llegamos a la cafetería y por la hora esta estaba a más no poder con adolescentes hambrientos. Miré a Hayate por un momento y ella me sonrió… mala señal…

-"¡OH MI DIOS, ESTÁN REPARTIENDO PIZZA GRATIS EN LA ENTRADA DEL COLEGIO!" –Gritó agudizando un poco más su voz. Mi cara de incredulidad era tremenda, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué me sorprendo si ya llevo años de conocerla?

Tal como lo había planeado Hayate, toda una horda furiosa de sudorosos adolescentes se abalanzó a la puerta para ir en busca de su "pizza gratis" mandando al diablo sus almuerzos. Entonces, como si nada y ante la épica cara de la cocinera, Hayate pidió nuestros almuerzos.

-"Bueno, volviendo al tema de tu novia, mi querida Fate-chan" –Bufé. –"¿Por qué sigues con ella si no la amas?" – ¿En verdad dijo amar? –"Y no solo eso, tampoco la deseas. Las veo juntas y tus ojos, en vez de gritar 'oh mi dios ya te quiero sin ropa cuando estemos a solas', dicen '¿si le compro un helado será que se calla?'. ¿Qué clase de relación es esa?" –Debí imaginarlo.

-"Una dónde yo le doy lo que ella quiere y ella es feliz" –Respondo con simpleza y Hayate niega con cara de horror.

-"¿Qué clase de patanada es esa?" –Me refuta.

-"Hayate…" –Empiezo pero ella me quita la palabra.

-"Tú, mi querida amiga, necesitas a alguien que te vuelva loca"

-"Tú ya lo haces" –Se lo digo y ella hace puchero.

-"No de esa forma, sino de ESA forma" –Remarca mientras hace bailar sus cejas.

-"¿Acaso todo tiene que girar en torno a ESO contigo?" –Gruño pero ella ríe.

-"Así me quieres" –Me sacó la lengua y por fin se dedicó a comer.

Yo, sin embargo, perdí el apetito… ¿y quién no después de que tu amiga haya insinuado en tu cara que lo que necesitas es darle duro contra el muro a tu pareja? Díganme, ¿¡Quién no!?

Para todo lo demás que dijo, obviando la mente R-18 de Hayate, la condenada es una romántica empedernida. Desde pequeñas siempre ha sido la clase de niña que cree en el amor a primera vista, el amor eterno y verdadero, etc., etc. No sé en qué parte de su vida pasó a ser una completa romántica pervertida y con un demonio, ¿eso se puede?

-"¿En qué piensas tanto?" –Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos y la miro con una ceja alzada. –"¿Estás considerando lo que te dije?" –Se le iluminan los ojos y es inevitable que vuelva a rodar los ojos.

-"Hayate, basta. Ginga es una buena chica. Es amable, considerada, preocupada, sensible y es muy bonita. No tengo por qué hacerle algo así" –y antes de que empiece de nuevo con sus cosas. –"Y no, no me refiero a ESO. Me refiero a no lastimarla cortando de la nada" –La vi desinflarse en su puesto por lo que es una señal de que tenía razón en no dejarle hablar. –"Además, no es como si de la noche a la mañana, una nueva persona llegara, mostrara una nueva actitud que nunca antes había visto, me enganchara desde el principio y que además sepa seducirme, todo de la nada. No estamos en uno de tus mangas mega cursis" –Gruñí. Hayate rodó los ojos.

-"Quién sabe y quizás mañana llegue la persona de tus sueños, tu persona predestinada con la que solo una mirada bastaría para saber que será alguien muy importante en tu vida" –Dijo con voz soñadora. Me parecería tierna su actitud tan de niña fresa pero la tenía que arruinar con sus expresiones idiotas… de nuevo. –"Esa persona con la que un solo roce haga que tu cuerpo salte de su sitio, que una mirada profunda te moje los calzones y una sonrisa te haga picar la ropa"

-"Sigue soñando" –Dije con fastidio mientras me levantaba de la mesa.

-"Aguafiestas" –Se quejó ella mientras me seguía. –"¡Cuando te pase, ese día vendrás a mi rogando por consejos para la cama!" –Gritó y para mi vergüenza la doña cocinera nos quedó mirando pícaramente mientras negaba.

-"¡Cállate, por lo más sagrado!"

* * *

_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones,  
But chains and whips excite me_

_Na- na- na come on, come on, come on,_

¡CRASH!

-"¡HAYATEEEEEEEE!" – ¿Cuándo, diablos, cambió el tono de mi despertador?

-"Vaya, que forma tan interesante de despertarse hermanita" –Oh perfecto, ahora el odioso de Chrono también se une a la fiesta.

-"Chrono, deja en paz a tu hermana" –Intervino mamá para mi tranquilidad. –"¿No ves que está en esa edad?" –Tranquilidad mandada elegantemente al carajo.

-"¡Mamá!" –Me quejé y a pesar de que ambos estén aún detrás de la puerta de mi cuarto ya me puedo imaginar sus perversas sonrisas.

-"Lo siento cariño, extrañé molestarte en las mañanas" –Se excusó en su reciente llegada de un viaje por trabajo, en la que pasó dos meses afuera.

-"¿Eso no es chantaje emocional?" –Escuché decir a Chrono, seguido de un 'Shh' de parte de mamá.

-"Silencio Chrono, ¿no ves que intento salir bien librada de esto?" –Ya…

-"Aún los escucho, ¿sabían?" –Momento de silencio…

-"Apresúrate en cambiarte, que ya estás tarde para el colegio, Fate-chan" –La escuché decir y después pasos dobles resonaban apresurados por el pasillo… ok, eso me hace quedar mal.

Bufé por primera vez en el día y me dispuse a arreglarme para el colegio. Alisté mi maleta y bajé a desayunar. En la mesa me esperaban mi hermano mayor, Chrono, quien está estudiando Ingeniería Aeroespacial en la universidad, y mi madre, Lindy, quien trabaja como directora ejecutiva de una gran empresa. Es por esto último que las comodidades no nos faltan y podemos vivir tranquilos en uno de los barrios más reconocidos de Uminari.

Una vez acabo mi desayuno, me despido de mi familia y emprendo el camino hacia el colegio. Uno realmente hermoso ya que pasa por la bahía, así puedo ver y escuchar el mar cada mañana, eso ayuda a que mis nervios se preparen para la bomba atómica que supone Hayate cada día. Pero este día lo siento diferente, ya que desde que salí de casa siento un extraño hormigueo en mi estómago… es como cada vez que sabía que mamá llegaría a casa con golosinas…

¿Estúpida comparación? Pues es lo que hay, no se quejen, hmp.

Ese maldito hormigueo me tiene realmente nerviosa, por lo que apresuro mi paso, como nunca, para llegar más rápido al colegio. Ni bien entro, dejo mis cosas en mi pupitre para salir por las mismas con dirección a la cafetería por algo de café que calme mis nervios pero no contaba con que una maldita banca ninja se dé contra mi muslo izquierdo.

-"¡Auch, joder!" –De seguro se me hará morado más después.

-"Hey, más cuidado con la banca nueva" –Se me burla Sein, una compañera de clases. –"Después de todo, debe estar impecable para la nueva alumna" –Me dice y me congelo… ¿qué acaba de decir?

-"¿Qué?" –Alcanzo a decir y ella sonríe burlona.

-"Que no vayas a dañar la banca nueva ya que es para la chica de intercambio, genio" –Me repite… oh mi dios… no me digas que lo que Hayate decía se volvería cierto…

Nah…

-"Te lo dije" –Hablando de ella… aparece de la nada para susurrarme en el oído.

-"No ha pasado nada" –Rodé los ojos mientras me giraba hacia donde escuché la voz de mi amiga. Ahí es donde la encontré incómodamente encaramada a una banca continua, sólo para poder susurrarme en el oído.

-"Pero pasará" –Me aseguró mientras bajaba de la banca y ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

-"Sí claro lo que digas. Justo ahora una hermosa chica pelirroja entrará por esa puerta junto con el profesor, se presentará y me quitará el aire por su belleza, nuestros ojos se van a encontrar por unos segundos y ahí empezará nuestra historia de amor" –Ironicé y ella abrió la boca.

-"Oh mi dios… ¿tienes algo con las pelirrojas?" –Preguntó.

-"Oh sí, son las que más me prenden" –Volví con más sarcasmo para ella pero parecía que la enana esa no me estaba escuchando ya que veía fijamente hacia el frente… quizás Carim ya llegó. –"Debería preguntarle a Carim cuántas veces en el día se siente desnudada por algui…en…" –Oh diablos…

-"Alumnos, por favor tomen asiento. El día de hoy llegó una nueva compañera para este curso. Por favor preséntese" –Ay no me jodan… una linda (¿para qué negarlo?) pelirroja se paraba enfrente de todo el curso. Sonrió ligeramente y después habló.

-"Mi nombre es Takamachi Nanoha, espero llevarnos bien de ahora en adelante" –Oh diablos… ¿cuándo dejé de respirar?

-"Bienvenida, Takamachi-san. Ahora por favor tome asiento detrás de Harlaown-san. Harlaown-san, por favor alce su mano para que su compañera la ubique" –Me pidió e hice caso automáticamente. Ella entonces dirigió su mirada hacia mí y nuestros ojos se encontraron… ¡Maldita Hayate y sus mangas shoujo!

Entonces la pelirroja caminó elegantemente… no, podría jurar que hasta provocativamente hacia el asiento detrás de mí, pero antes de llegar a su puesto paró un momento a mi lado. Alcé la vista con curiosidad para toparme con unos atrevidos ojos lavanda, que al notar mi mirada me regalaron un guiño.

-"Será un gusto conocerte… Harlaown-san" – ¿Es mi idea o esta chica acaba de ronronear mi nombre?

-"Emm… igualmente Ta-" –Iba a responder pero un mensaje llegó a mi teléfono en ese instante.

"_Muero por verte, amor. Te espero a la salida, no tardes mucho. Con amor, Ginga"_

Oh perfecto…

Volteo mi mirada de nuevo a Takamachi-san pero ella parece estar un poco enojada por lo que se sienta sin más en su asiento. Escucho risillas y automáticamente tomo mi cartuchera y se la lanzo a una Hayate que se partía "discretamente" de risa en su escritorio.

-"¡Auch!" –Se quejó en voz alta.

-"¿Pasa algo, Yagami-san?" –Le preguntó el maestro y yo sonreí macabramente.

-"Sensei" –Llamé su atención y este me hizo caso para horror de Hayate. –"Lo que pasa es que Yagami-san ha estado haciendo sus ejercicios en su cuaderno, pero ya se cansó de hacerlos ahí por lo que ella quiere pasar al pizarrón para hacerlos, pero al no poder pasar se quejó de frustración. Nada la haría más feliz que efectuar varios ejercicios en el pizarrón y demostrar cuánto ha aprendido." –Dije y mi castaña amiga extraordinariamente pálida para mi satisfacción.

-"Oh, ¿es eso? Entonces no hay ningún problema, el pizarrón es todo suyo, Yagami-san" –Dijo campantemente nuestro profesor de Álgebra avanzada, haciendo pasar a mi castaña amiga quien me estaba maldiciendo con la mirada y gesticulando groserías con la boca.

Reí discretamente y atrás también escuché la risa de Takamachi-san.

Momentos después sentía una mano en mi hombro y un cálido aliento en mi oreja.

-"Eres realmente interesante…deja que yo me encargue de lo demás…" –Me susurró…

¿De qué diablos está hablando?

¿Por qué demonios me pareció tan sexy su forma de decirlo?

¿¡Qué carajos está pasando aquí!?

* * *

_Que dicen? bueno? malo? Lo continuo? lo dejo? Ustedes deciden si quieren continuación de esta historia :3 para todo lo demás, yo estaré feliz de leer sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias y tomatazos :P ok, eso último no se lee, pero bueh :v_

_Los dejo en paz, conmigo hasta la próxima n_n_


	2. Serás mía

_Tal y como pidieron, aquí la conti! :D esta historia increíblemente me sale demasiado fácil xD espero les guste :D_

**_Ya saben! MSLN no me pertenece, peor sus personajes... mediga pobreza :C_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 2 - Serás mía**

* * *

-"Bueno, alumnos, eso ha sido todo por hoy, que tengan una buena tarde" – ¡Al fin!

Con el último profesor del día ya saliendo por la puerta, todas mis ganas de darme un balazo del puro aburrimiento se van pasando para dejar solo las ganas de salir lo más pronto posible y llegar a casa a dormir.

Pero como con todos mis planes, siempre pasa algo que lo arruina.

-"Harlaown-san" –Pinche Yisus…

-"Dime, Takamachi-san" –Respondí como si nada… obviando totalmente las muecas de diversión que hacía Hayate desde su asiento.

-"¿Te parecería acompañarme por unos postres esta tarde? Realmente quisiera conocerte" –Me dijo con una sonrisa seductora en su rostro y… oh por dios, Hayate deja de hacer tus muecas…

-"Emm…" –Mmm… si mal no recuerdo…

¡Oh! Un mensaje:

"_Ya estoy en la salida, corazón. No demores, te tengo una sorpresa :*"_

Cierto, Ginga.

-"Lo siento, no puedo. Tengo que hacer algo en este momento" –Respondí guardando mi celular ante su cara de frustración. Hayate ahora tenía la mandíbula por los suelos.

-"Oh…" –Dijo simplemente por lo que lo tomé como mi señal de retirada, pero na ahh, volvió a hablar. –"Entonces mañana saldremos juntas a receso. Hasta mañana, Harlaown-san" –Seguido depositó un beso en la comisura de mis labios dejándome completamente helada.

-"Vaya… Esa chica sí que sabe como seducir" –Se burló Hayate y la miré feo para dar media vuelta y salir del salón, con ella detrás. –"Te lo dije. Llegó el amor de tu vida" –Siguió hablando pero decidí ignorarla.

En algún punto se ha de cansar, yo lo sé.

O en algún punto puede aparecer Carim y la lleve a su mundo de perversidades solo con un:

-"Perdón" –Ajá, y eso solo porque se chocó con mi castaña amiga por andar conversando con sus amigas. Si no, aquella rubia ni un "Hola" le hubiese dado.

-"¿Escuchaste eso?" –Me dijo toda muerta de emoción.

-"¿Qué, sus desinteresadas disculpas?" –La molesté un poco pero ella seguía con una sonrisota en la cara.

-"Nop"

-"¿Su sutil manera de ignorarte?" –Intenté de nuevo, pero…

-"¡Me habló! ¡OH POR DIOS ME HABLÓ!" –Gritó sin importarle que la mitad del colegio la regresó a ver en ese momento… diablos, ¿por qué siempre ando cerca cuando eso pasa?

-"Cálmate, sólo fue una disculpa. De seguro ni sabe tu nombre" – ¿Qué? ¡Tiene que aceptarlo!

La veo parar de saltar entonces y su cara se transformó en una mueca de seriedad.

-"Tienes razón…" – ¡Oh por dios! ¿Escuché bien? –"¡De seguro ya muere por saberlo! Iré a decírselo" –Dio media vuelta y antes de que haga la estupidez de su vida la detuve por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-"Ni lo pienses" –Dije y ella cruzó sus brazos con un puchero.

-"Mou~ matas sus ilusiones" –Ajá, las suyas.

-"No, solo salvo las tuyas" –Ruedo los ojos mientras la suelto.

Alzo mi mirada y me encuentro con unos amables ojos verdes que me miraban con cariño. Sonreí ligeramente para ella y la peli-morada correspondió con otra mucho más radiante, después se abalanzó a mi cuello para abrazarme.

-"Me dirás exagerada, pero te extrañé horrores en estas vacaciones" –Me dijo mientras apretaba el abrazo. Por inercia posé mis manos en su cintura y así corresponder. –"En especial el poder hacer esto…" –Susurró para dos segundos después sentir sus labios posarse en los míos en un lento y corto beso.

Apenas se separó, la miré con una cariñosa sonrisa. Si bien no la "amo", la quiero lo suficiente como para hacerla feliz con estos momentos.

Claro, hasta que alguien siempre lo arruina.

-"Bueno, dejen su espectáculo para cuando estén fuera del colegio" –Gruñía Hayate mientras cambiaba su calzado en la taquilla. Yo solo me reí por su actitud.

-"Solo sientes envidia de que yo pueda besar a la persona que me gusta, en cualquier momento" –Picó Ginga y por inercia tapé mi boca para ocultar la risilla.

-"Oh descuida, no será por mucho" –Dijo de forma misteriosa y solo yo capté la vía de su pensamiento por lo que la miré en advertencia. Ginga solo alzó la ceja divertida pensando que se refería a los intentos de Hayate con Carim.

-"Como sea" –Interrumpí antes de que a Hayate se le afloje la lengua. –"¿Cuál es la sorpresa, Ginga?" –Pregunté y ella enseguida me prestó atención.

-"Ya lo verás" –Me guiñó un ojo y después entrelazó nuestras manos mientras me jalaba hacia alguna dirección. –"Por supuesto, el mapache también puede venir" –Dijo al ver la cara de cachorro abandonado de Hayate.

A Hayate se le iluminaron los ojos y nos siguió enseguida.

Con lo considerada que es no entiendo por qué Hayate no la "aprueba para mí". O eso me dijo aquel día, cuando le conté de nuestra relación.

Miré a Ginga y me es inevitable el pensar que su sonrisa es muy bonita… eso y que es una pena que aún no me tenga completamente enamorada de ella. Por supuesto que lo lamento, después de todo ella es una chica muy buena en todos los sentidos.

La conocí el anterior año, en el festival cultural del colegio. Fue una verdadera suerte, de hecho, ya que ella asiste a otro colegio de la zona. Para ese día nuestra clase había preparado una cafetería-cosplay, por idea de Hayate (como no), entonces ella llegó junto con sus amigas y la encargada de atenderlas fui yo. Apenas nuestras miradas se encontraron, vi un curioso brillo recorrer sus ojos color esmeralda; según Hayate, yo la fleché a primera vista. Sin embargo, yo solo sentí simpatía por ella.

Al terminar la jornada, cuando me disponía ir a casa, me la encontré en la puerta del colegio. Según ella, estaba esperando por mí ya que sintió que quería conocerme más y ser amigas. Yo no le vi ningún problema así que acepté. Así es como empezamos a conocernos lentamente y ella se ganó mi cariño.

Tres meses después de conocernos, ella se me confesó. Yo sentí que estaba agradecida pero nada más y se lo hice saber, pero, ella no se rindió. Otros tres meses después logró que yo aceptara ser su novia y esto sólo porque quería hacerla feliz, todo lo más que pueda.

Es así como ahora llevamos medio año juntas. Para "horror" de Hayate, quien pegó el grito en el cielo al saber "mi pobre excusa" para aceptarla. Pero aun así, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Esa brillante y extensa sonrisa me lo sustenta.

-"Llegamos" –Me dice, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Alzo mi mirada y me encuentro con el gran rótulo de una cafetería, la cual estaba moderadamente llena de clientes, debido a la hora.

-"¿Una cafetería?" –Mencioné un poco descolocada hasta que la exclamación de Hayate se deja oír.

-"¡Oh por dios, el Midori-ya!" –Dice mientras sus ojos se iluminan. –"Es el lugar donde tienen los mejores postres de todo del país. ¡Y ahora lo tenemos en Uminari!" –Comenta y me sorprendo ligeramente.

-"Así es. Aprovechando que todavía no es hora pico y es su inauguración, pensé en traerte aquí, Fate-chan" –Me dice y le sonrío agradecida, entonces ella aprovecha para dejarme un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de entrar tomadas de la mano.

-"¡Bienvenidos!" –Esa voz… ¡No me digas que!

-"¿Takamachi-san?" –Digo casi sin aire y ella recién se fija realmente en nosotras. Su sonrisa felina me lo demuestra.

-"¡Harlaown-san! Que gusto verte de nuevo" –Me sonríe de forma coqueta mientras se apoya en el mostrador. Un inevitable sonrojo traicionero sube por mi rostro hasta encender mis mejillas, para complacencia de mi pelirroja compañera.

-"EJEM" –Carraspea Ginga… Ow. –"¿No debería estar ofreciéndonos un menú?" –Dijo en un tono que nunca antes le había escuchado… el de una gata fiera.

Es entonces que Takamachi-san presta mejor atención a su entorno, en vez de coquetearme, y mira a mi novia con la ceja alzada. Después baja su mirada hasta nuestras manos entrelazadas y su ceño se frunce ligeramente. Vuelve a subir su mirada hasta chocar con la mía, como si buscara algo que yo no entiendo, y después de un momento vuelve a sonreír.

-"Muy cierto, discúlpenme. ¿Mesa para 3?" –Finge un tono profesional y camina hasta nosotras.

Algo no me cuadra…

¿Por qué Hayate está tan callada?

La miro y encuentro la razón.

Carim está en una de las mesas, riendo junto a sus amigas.

Ya veo la baba de Hayate querer salir por sus comisuras. Niego y ruedo los ojos para volver mi mirada hacia mi nueva compañera y me encojo de hombros.

-"Por favor" –Digo y ella asiente. Mira a Hayate y sonríe divertida, entonces nos guía a una mesa cercana al sueño de mi castaña amiga.

-"Háganme saber cuando ya tengan listos sus pedidos" –Nos decía mientras repartía tres cartas en la mesa. –"Vendré enseguida a atenderlas" –Ok y eso lo dijo sólo mirándome a mí mientras guiñaba el ojo. Ginga a mi lado se aferró a mi brazo.

-"No es necesario que te vayas" –Dije… ¡oh carajo ¿por qué lo dije?! Ginga me está matando con la mirada. –"Ya tenemos decidido nuestro pedido" –Añadí y Ginga suavizó ligeramente su mirada… uff, por los pelos. –"Para la cosa babosa de ahí" –Dije señalando a Hayate que no despegaba la mirada de Carim. –"un chocolate caliente junto a un trozo de pie de manzana" –Es su obsesión. –"Para mí un café con leche y dos de azúcar, junto a un trozo de pastel de vainilla con fresas" –Asdasdasd fresas Asdasdasd. –"Y para ella" –Dije mirando a Ginga con una sonrisa cariñosa, Takamachi-san bufó sin evitarlo. Ginga sonrió con suficiencia. –"También un café con leche pero con un trozo de pastel de chocolate" –Mi peli-morada novia sonrió aun más. Takamachi por su parte se limitó a anotar.

-"Vuelvo enseguida" –Dijo un poco fría, cosa que me dolió un poco… ¡no me pregunten por qué, que no lo sé!

Sólo sé que fue inevitable que mis ojos siguieran su andar tan provocativo hacia el mostrador.

¿Qué?

¡No soy de piedra! ¿Sabían?

-"¿Y bien?" –Escuché decir a Ginga, su voz se escuchaba irritada. –"¿Quién es ella y por qué te coquetea descaradamente en mi nariz? ¡Lo peor es que le sigues el juego!" –Me reclamó. Solo diré… oh mi dios, es la primera vez que la veo así de celosa.

-"Primero, no le sigo el juego." –Negué y ella bufó. –"Segundo, ella es Takamachi Nanoha, es una nueva compañera que llegó hoy" –Expliqué y volvió a bufar. –"Y tercero, ¿yo que sé? ¿Le gusto?" –Me encogí de hombros y Ginga bufó… por tercera vez.

-"¡Es una…!" –Quiso decir pero Takamachi-san llegó con lo pedido, interrumpiéndola.

-"Un chocolate caliente junto a un trozo de pie de manzana" –Dijo mientras dejaba el plato enfrente de Hayate, quien olfateó en ese instante y giró bruscamente el rostro para mirar con hambre lo que tenía enfrente. –"Un café con leche y un trozo de pastel de chocolate" –Puso el plato enfrente de Ginga, sorprendentemente sin ninguna señal de resentimiento ni nada… no es que lo estuviese esperando, ni nada de eso. –"Y un trozo de pastel de vainilla con fresas junto a un café con leche con dos de azú-" – ¡Oh joder! ¡Me regó el café encima!

-"¡Fate-chan!" –Exclamó Ginga… joder como arde…

–"¡Oh dios mío, lo siento!" –Se disculpó enseguida mientras tomaba varias servilletas y me las pasaba por las piernas y el abdomen… arde… joder que arde… -"Disculpa mi torpeza, te acompañaré al baño para ayudarte" –Es lo que pude escuchar mientras estaba muy concertada en el ardor de mi abdomen, después un jalón y me vi en el baño junto a Takamachi-san.

Eso y otros dos segundos después me veía acorralada contra el lavabo.

¿¡WUT!?

-"¿Quién es ella para ti?" –Me preguntó con voz… ¿celosa?

-"Ella es mi novia" –Dije con dificultad debido a su cercanía. Ella abrió los ojos y se apartó un poco. Me miró de arriba abajo y después negó.

-"Pero no la quieres" –Afirmó más que preguntó y me congelé en mi sitio. Sólo por esto ella sonrió con suficiencia. –"Ponte un poco de agua fría en dónde cayó el café, así alivias el ardor" –Cambió de tema mientras se apartaba…rayos… no espera, no rayos… agh…

Sin pensarlo mucho le hice caso y me desabroché la blusa del colegio para dejar al descubierto mi abdomen…

No sé por qué siento que alguien me está comiendo con la mirada…

Pff, como sea. Reviso el área y encuentro que está rojo, abro el grifo, mojo mis manos y después las pongo encima del área afectada… ahh… dulce alivio.

-"Serás mía" –Oh… ¿¡Qué dijo qué!? –"Tú me gustas y haré todo lo posible para que te enamores de mí" –Dijo y salió rápidamente del baño…

…

…

¿Hace calor o es mi impresión?

* * *

_Que Nanoha no es tachi? JA! piénsenlo dos veces conmigo! :v ok ya jajajaja ya entiendo por qué me divierto tanto con esta historia. Ahora Nanoha es la que manda! me cansé de hacerla la rogada -3- ahora ella tomará las riendas a su manera :v xD _

_Ahora, sus bellos reviews *-*_

**_smilee: yeah, aqui la conti! espero te guste! :D_**

**_Sé que eres Eliza(?) xD : Ahora ella es la que azota(? :v jajajaja ok ya xD lemon? que es eso? acaso se come? :v :v jajajaja ok, no lo sé, habrá que pensarlo con ganas :P pero intentos de violación si están contemplados :v jejeje aqui la conti espero te guste, saludos!_**

**_Noname: si? *O* mi loca cabeza sigue dando buenso frutos entonces :'3 gracias x el review, saludos :D_**

**_haru. rocha: Y eso que no has visto nada todavía! deja que se me ocurra que más poner para decirte que viene lo bueno xD jajaja saludos!_**

**_Yowiin. nwn: Ea! aqui mi conti! :D espero te siga gustando :)_**

**_Danael. chan: Sabe! jajaja sin mapache no hay historia :v jejejeje ok tampoco así pero es el condimento especial xD Nanoha está que aruña, que tal te parece? xD jajaja y esa venganza es clásico! yeah! ... awww en verdad? me halagas :'3 muchas gracias por seguir mis fics! un abrazoo :3_**

**_Guest: Jajajaja por supuesto, si me lo piden lo continuo :3 y te refieres a "Cuando la calma llegue" verdad? sip, la borré, la releí y no me convenció por lo que la dejé en espera para poder mejorarla. Si te gustó bueno pues pido perdón u_u ya la subiré de nuevo cuando la vea aceptable :) saludos!_**

**_cruszak: profundo tu review .-. xD jajaja gracias! ;)_**

**_sakuradakota: Saku-chan, que te dijimos sobre dejar el orégano en paz? -3- mou, harás que Isis se ponga más sensiblona y no me quiera compartir de sus galletas :C xD eso sin mencionar que saque su tsunderismo conmigo... yo pobre víctima que no hago nada :v :v jajajaja topamos! :P xD_**

_Gracias por sus follows y favs *O* y darle la oportunidad a esta loca historia que la verdad, ni idea de cuanto dure xD jajaja_

_Como sea, espero sus hermosas opiniones y sugerencias :3 se me cuidan, hasta la próxima n_n_


	3. Me volverá loca

_Y seguimos! ohhh por Zeus debe ser insano divertirse tanto con una historia xD pero asdasdasdasd..._

_Sieg: Como siempre tú con tus excelentes descripciones *Rodaba los ojos la peli-negra*_

_Ki: Mou~ no me dejas ser feliz *se cruza de brazos* Como sea, dejando de lado a la "señorita seriedad" espero disfruten del cap :3 fue hecho con mucho amor, imaginación, canciones locas y dulces :v_

_Sieg: Recomendación de esta loca *señala a Kihara sentada al estilo indio en su cama y con un puchero* escuchar las canciones mencionadas a continuación para que el imaginarse la escena les sea más divertido._

_1.- Crush Crush Crush - Paramore _

_2.- Baby One More Time - Britney Spears _

_Ki: Oh shii, con esa última ya deben hacerse una idea *sonríe como gato* Para terminar, gracias por sus comentarios, follows y favs :3 me motivaron a dejar de usar mis "horas de sueño" para escribir xD por eso ahora lo tienen temprano -3-_

_Sieg: *Le palmea la cabeza* Buena chica, Ki-chan, buena chica._

_Ki: Ok me siento tan... al demonio... -.-U_

**_MSLN no me pertence y bla bla bla, me iré por algo de comer :v_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 3 - Me volverá loca**

* * *

Media semana ha pasado desde que Takamachi-san se me declaró y no hay día en el que la cobriza no intente acercarse a mí… en más de una manera.

Primero intentó mediante detalles. Me dejaba pequeñas notitas en mi escritorio, todas con mensajes tipo "Eres muy hermosa", "Me tienes encandilada" y la que me dejó como un tomate andante por una buena parte del día…

"No puedo esperar a que seas mía"…

De recordarlo ya siento mi cara arder increíblemente. No solo por el mensaje, que en sí me mató de vergüenza, sino que el mapache la tenía que arruinar más riéndose en mi cara toda una bendita hora. ¡Una bendita hora riendo! En verdad, no sé cómo es que no murió asfixiada. ¿Acaso los mapaches también cuentan con siete vidas?

Por supuesto, todo esto hasta que aparecía Carim, entonces su cara se transformaba de un normal "Soy idiota ¿y qué?" a un "Soy idiota, pero por ti" que hasta ahora no entiendo como la rubia no se ha dado cuenta… es eso o bien puede estar ignorándolo a posta.

Como sea.

Volviendo a Takamachi-san. Ahora ella había cambiado de táctica. Intentaba llegar por mi estómago.

¿Cómo?

Pues simple, en todos los recesos se acercaba a mí, me tendía un pequeño recipiente el cual siempre estaba cubierto por encima para no ver lo que estaba adentro, me sonreía y se iba. Así nada más. Por pura curiosidad, y no mía debo recalcar, Hayate abrió el contenedor y encontró adentro varias porciones moderadas de postres de todo tipo. Mi cara de incredulidad no podía ser mayor y la cara de hambre de Hayate era muy proporcional.

Sólo… sí, ¡sólo! Por mi debilidad hacia el pastel de vainilla con fresas, el cual constaba en el recipiente, terminé probando lo que me había regalado y…

¡Por los dioses, sabía a gloria!

Si lo hizo ella con sus propias manos, en verdad estaría sorprendida y creería que ella tiene un don para estas cosas. Es por esto que me entró la curiosidad…

Inevitablemente quiero preguntarle quién hace los postres.

Después huiré gaymente para que no pase nada parecido a la escena en el baño, la cual… diablos… aún me persigue hasta en sueños.

¡Mucho trauma señores!

Por otra parte, estoy empezando a sentir pena por el mapache.

¿Qué por qué me demoré tanto? Emm… no, digo ¿Por qué?

Pues porque cada día encuentro aun más idiota a mi amiga y esto solo por aquella rubia de ojos azules que no se para ni a decirle hola. Lo más sorprendente de esto es que Hayate sigue como si nada, es decir, si le duele o se siente mal por no poder llegar a ser por lo menos ALGO con ella, no lo demuestra. Empiezo a que su idiotez es demasiado grande como para dejar ver esto…

El punto aquí es que me ha dado pena y ya. Por lo tanto quiero darle más que sea una pequeña mano de manera que Carim por lo menos empiece a saludarla en las mañanas… o sepa que existe… uno de dos, algo es algo.

-"Hey mapache" –La saludo apenas llego y ella gira su rostro con una sonrisa, esta vez un poco diferente…mmm. –"¿Pasó algo?" –Pregunto.

-"Hola Fate-chan y no… bueno, no nada relevante… ¿o sí?... ¿a los mapaches les puede dar depresión?" –Oh mi dios, ¿qué dijo?

-"¿¡Qué!?" –Salté en mi sitio y me apresuré a tomarle de las manos mientras la veía con preocupación. ¡Por supuesto que es preocupante! Yo pensaba que mi amiga era demasiado idiota como para pasar depresiones. –"¿Qué pasó? Hayate, cuéntame, sabes que seré tu apoyo"

-"Fate-chan" –Empezó con voz temblorosa, lo que terminó por sorprenderme más. –"Esto es muy malo…" –Siguió y apreté el agarre en sus manos para darle apoyo. –"Se acabaron las galletitas en casa y Signum no me las va a comprar hasta el próximo mes, todo diciendo que es mi culpa por habérmelas terminado antes de tiempo" –Ya…

Jodido mapache.

-"¡Con un demonio me asustaste!" –Seguido me encargué de darle un buen zape en la cabeza. –"Pensé que había pasado algo con Carim" –Agregué y ante la mención de ese nombre Hayate me prestó más atención.

-"¿Carim? ¿Acaso tenía que pasarle algo? ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿¡Le pasó algo!?" –Saltó en su sitio desesperada mientras miraba en todas direcciones buscando a la mencionada. Yo por mi parte suspiré con cansancio.

-"Cálmate monstruo come galletas, a Carim no le ha pasado nada" –Le respondí y ella se sentó en su puesto mientras hacía uno de sus pucheros fatales.

-"Mou~ no me asustes de esa manera, Fate-chan" –Agrandó el puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Uff, al fin, la Hayate de siempre.

Pero antes que diga algo para molestarla un momento, un ruido sordo se dejó escuchar. Automáticamente miramos hacia el lugar y encontramos a una nerviosa Carim recogiendo sus libros, mientras se disculpaba con un chico del curso. Eso sí, el muy desgraciado ni atención le prestó y más que eso, rodó los ojos y salió del salón. Carim en su sitio seguía sonrojada y nerviosa mientras recogía sus libros… oh no…

No me digan que…

-"Un chico…" –Escuché murmurar a Hayate y mi atención se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella. Su rostro estaba serio mientras seguía mirando a la rubia que ahora se sentaba en su puesto.

-"Hayate" –Nombré nuevamente preocupada por ella.

-"Hmp, le mostraré que las chicas somos mejores" –Infló el pecho y yo me pegué en la frente sin evitarlo.

-"No sé por qué me preocupo por ti si eres toda una idiota"

-"Gracias, ¿no?" –Dijo con un nuevo puchero adornando su rostro… momentos después ambas estallamos en carcajadas.

-"Ahh, nada mejor para empezar el día que escuchar la risa de los ángeles" –Escuché a mi costado. Mi estómago empezó a hormiguear ante esto… ¿¡Cómo demonios!?

-"Oh, Nanoha-chan, buenos días." –Saludó Hayate… espera, ¿desde cuándo son tan cercanas?

-"Hayate-chan, buenos días." –Saludó de regreso la cobriza, después desvió su mirada hacia mí y me sonrió radiantemente. –"Buenos días, Harlaown-san."

-"Oh vamos, deja los formalismos con ella, sólo dile Fate-chan" –Hayate se encogió de hombros y yo me encargué de colgarla con la mirada.

-"Está bien, entonces… Fate-chan… es un gusto volver a verte tan radiante por las mañanas" –Ronroneó mi nombre, no fue mi idea, ¡Ronroneó mi nombre! Oh diablos, siento escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

-"Ohh… no te sonrojes tanto, Fate-chan" –Ah… ¿Qué? ¡No!

-"¡N-no estoy sonrojada!" –Hayate… ¡Deja de mirarme así!

-"Lo que digas" –Rió en mi cara y Takamachi-san a su lado sonrió como gato.

-"Como sea, buenos días para ti también, Takamachi-san" –Carraspeo y me dirijo a mi puesto con la cobriza detrás de mí.

Apenas tomamos asiento, nuestro tutor entra por la puerta con una gran sonrisa. Parece que el viejo está de buenas, se le hizo o simplemente tiene buenas noticias.

-"Buenos días alumnos. Les tengo noticias" –Ding, ding, ganaron las noticas… yeeey… que se note mi entusiasmo. –"En este momento se dirigirán al gimnasio para unas instrucciones sobre el festival cultural, el cual se realizará en la primera semana del mes siguiente" –Bueno, tenemos dos semanas para eso. –"Así que en orden, por favor vayan saliendo" –Dijo y todos nos levantamos racionalmente…

Y por racionalmente me refiero a que todos nos atropellamos hacia la salida importándonos poco si empujamos al viejo tutor.

¿Qué?

Somos adolescentes, ¿qué querían?

Una vez afuera, caminamos tranquilamente hacia nuestro destino. Hayate portaba una inmensa sonrisa, cómo si supiera lo que vendría a continuación… lo cual me da mala espina.

Llegamos al gimnasio y encontramos a otros grupos ahí, charlando tranquilamente entre ellos. Como resaltante me parecía ver a la líder del grupo de baile del colegio, Lutecia Alpine y la líder del grupo de música, Sieglinde Jeremiah, junto a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Victoria Dahlgrün. Las tres escaneaban la habitación como evaluando a cada uno. Entonces llegaron los demás profesores y se hizo el silencio. Nuestra rubia presidenta tomó la palabra.

-"Buenos días" –Empezó saludando con elegancia y ya escuché a más de uno suspirar. –"El motivo de esta reunión con los segundos años es para informarles la estructuración del festival cultural que se llevará a cabo en dos semanas." –Dime algo que no sepa. –"Para esto, además de los habituales eventos por cada curso, hemos planeado presentaciones por cada año, las cuales resalten los fuertes artísticos de nuestro colegio" –Vale eso es nuevo. –"Ayer se les ha explicado a los terceros años su participación y ahora toca la de ustedes" –Momento de la verdad. –"Para los segundos años se ha propuesto el área de danza y música" –Comunicó y se escucharon algunos ruiditos de emoción. Ruiditos que alegraron a la presidenta, al parecer, ya que sonrió brillantemente para excitación de sus fans… pubertos. –"Los interesados en participar en esta demostración, tienen el permiso de permanecer más tiempo en el gimnasio y probarse mediante una audición. Para los demás, pueden retirarse a sus cursos" –Habló y sorprendentemente más de medio mundo se retiró tranquilamente, pero hablaban con emoción del evento. Yo iba a retirarme igualmente pero Hayate me paró con una sonrisita.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas, cariño? Mira que si yo me quedo, tú también." –Agh… demonios.

-"¿Y qué piensas hacer para que te acepten? ¿El baile del vientre?" –Ironicé, sin embargo ella pareció pensárselo. –"Hayate, es ridículo" –Advertí y ella bufó.

-"Bueno, no planeaba hacer eso de todos modos" –La miré como diciendo ¿enserio? Por supuesto, sarcásticamente. –"¡Que no! Pero si en algo le has acertado es que quiero participar en el área de danza. Quiero sorprender a Carim, que también se quedó." –Oh, ya sé por dónde va esto.

-"Por lo menos tú tienes una excusa para quedarte, ¿y yo?" –Me crucé de brazos y ella sonrió.

-"No te me hagas la loca, rubita sexy. Yo sé que tu sabes que quieres hacer" –Me dijo haciendo bailar sus cejas.

-"¡Ja! No"

-"¡Ja! Sí" –Me remedó y después se dirigió hacia Sieglinde con una sonrisa que llamó la atención de la peli-negra, se acercó más y le susurró algo al oído. Tragué saliva cuando la líder del grupo de música me miró inmediatamente con un brillo en los ojos. Asintió a Hayate y desapareció un momento. Cuando regresó la tomé de la oreja.

-"¿¡Qué le dijiste, pedazo de idiota!?" –Exploté.

-"Auch, Auch, Auch, vale, no es necesaria la violencia" –Apreté más el agarre y ella chilló. –"Fate-chan, mou~ sólo le dije la verdad"

-"¿Qué verdad?" –Agh no me digas que…

-"Le dije que tu eres una excelente baterista y que estarías dispuesta a participar en la rama de música" – ¡Joder! –"Ella aceptó inmediatamente, ya que la vacante que más necesitaba era la de baterista" – ¡Más, joder!

-"Mapache…" –Dije con voz contenida… en verdad quería matarla… sé que puedo tocar aceptablemente la batería, pero quería proponerlo por mi propia cuenta, quizás antes de que me gradúe.

-"Genial, ha quedado un buen número de estudiantes" –Llamó la atención Victoria y solo por eso se salva. –"Ahora, en unos veinte minutos empezaremos las audiciones. En esos veinte minutos quiero que se preparen para demostrar sus habilidades y se acerquen a nosotras para pedir cualquier instrumento o material que necesiten para realizarlo. Con eso dicho, hagan su mejor esfuerzo" –Sonrió nuevamente y se fue a sentar en una mesa enfrente del escenario, para conversar con la peli-morada.

-"Oh genial" –Suspiré. –"¿Qué harás Hayate?" –Le pregunté y ella me miró con una sonrisa de miedo mientras buscaba con la mirada algo…o alguien.

-"Te encontré…"- Dijo mientras veía a un lugar, seguí su línea de mirada y me topé de frente con los vivaces ojos lavanda de Takamachi-san… ay no… si se juntan me muero.

-"H-Hayate, ¿Qué harás?" –Me ignoró la condenada para llamar a la cobriza que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a nosotras.

Ambas se fueron por su lado a cuchichear y hacer gestos que me daban miedo. Regresaron a verme un momento y siguieron cuchicheando y riendo. Por alguna razón siento que esto no me va a gustar…

-"Pss" –Escuché. –"Pss… rubia-san" – ¿Ah? ¿Es a mí? –"Aquí, rubia-san" –Hice caso y dirigí mi mirada a dónde ¿me llamaban? Y me encontré con la líder del grupo de música mirándome interesada. –"Un gusto, Sieglinde Jeremiah, Hayate-san me dijo que tú sabías tocar la batería" –La voy a matar…después de que me niegue. –"… y es un alivio, ya que siempre hemos buscado quien llene esa bacante" –OK… rayos… sus ojos llenos de emoción no me dejarán dormir si la rechazo. –"Aun así quisiera escucharte tocar… pero hasta ahora no hemos tenido interesados en la presentación de música" –Dijo un poco cabizbaja y… llámenme maldita pero eso fue un alivio… hasta que se acercó Carim, un poco cohibida.

-"Emm, Jeremiah-san… yo, quisiera probar para ser vocalista en su banda" –Oh diablos… ahora no "futura cuñada y madre de mapachitos"

-"¡Perfecto! Sólo nos faltaría un bajista" –Uff…

-"¡Yo podría serlo!" –Saltó una chica X… oh, oh… al demonio…

-"¡Vaya, eso es mucha suerte!" –Se alegró la peli-negra mirando a las postulantes. Condenadas inoportunas… Grrr… -"Muy bien, ¿qué canción quisieran tocar?" –Iba a decir una, pero alguien me ganó la palabra.

-"¿Qué tal _Crush, Crush, Crush_?" –Bueno futura cuñada, déjame decirte que… ¡Bien carajo, me leíste la mente!

-"Perfecto, ahora, ¿podrían ayudarme con los instrumentos?" –Pidió con una sonrisa galante que dejó sin aire a la Chica X que toca el bajo.

Las demás asentimos y fuimos con ella. Bajamos los instrumentos y para cuando teníamos todo listo, ya era hora de audicionar, y, cómo no, nos tocaba a nosotras primero.

Busqué con la mirada a Hayate y la encontré feliz de la vida hablando con Takamachi-san, ambas reían, se empujaban, se medio abrazaban… ok ¿¡Qué diablos hacen medio abrazadas!? Las descuido veinte minutos y esto es lo que pasa, tch… ¡Y no! No estoy celosa ni nada.

Sólo… sólo… me dio ganas de patear a alguien, nada más.

Ahora, ¿dónde encuentro a quién patear?

_Crack…_

Ok… ¿y eso que fue?

Oh, solo fue Carim rompiendo un palito en sus manos… ¿de dónde sacó eso?... no espera, ¿por qué la veo tan enojada? ¿Pasó algo mientras no vi?

…

…

_Ohh…_

-"¡Muy bien! El tiempo se ha acabado, es hora de ver sus actuaciones. Primeramente, tendremos las audiciones para el grupo de música… mmm veamos, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, como baterista. Carim Gracia como vocalista. Sieglinde Jeremiah como guitarrista y… chica X como bajista" –Escuché un "Mou~ ese no es mi nombre" de parte de la chica… ja, que graciosa.

-"Muy bien chicas, veamos que tienen" –Comentó Sieglinde y yo asentí.

Entonces una extraña emoción me llenó al momento de marcar el tiempo con mis baquetas. Una extraña al iniciar con el ritmo de la canción.

Poco a poco una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro mientras Carim dejaba apreciar su hermosa voz, que sin duda sorprendió a más de uno… y de Hayate ni se diga.

Entonces el momento de la verdad llegó con el coro. Y con ello ciertos grititos fangirl.

_Nothing compares to__  
A quiet evening alone__  
Just the one, two__  
I was just counting on__  
That never happened__  
I guess I'm dreamin' again__  
Let's be more than this_

Y, por dios tengo que decirlo, aquella última palabra salió provocativamente de los labios de Carim y un grito eufórico se escuchó del público, llenándome más de emoción. Hasta la presidenta movía la cabeza al son de la canción. Especialmente en el juego que tuvimos entre las tres, el bajo, la batería y la guitarra. Jeremiah-san es cómo se esperaba de la líder del grupo de música, una excelente guitarrista.

Y si con eso se emocionaron, ni que decir de la siguiente parte.

_Rock and roll, baby__  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?__  
I need somethin' to sing about__  
Rock and roll, hey__  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?__  
I need somethin' to sing about__  
Rock and roll hey__  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?__  
Gimme somethin' to sing about_

Entre gritos y saltos de emoción, sin duda contagiosos, acabamos la canción. Ni dos segundos después el gimnasio estalló en aplausos.

Sin poder evitarlo, busqué a Hayate con la mirada, pero me encontré con los ojos divertidos de Takamachi-san. Me sonrió de una manera especial, ya que veía orgullo en sus ojos, además de admiración, lo cual me hizo sentir realmente bien.

Bajamos del escenario y Jeremiah-san nos felicitó realmente emocionada. ¡Hasta abrazó a la chica X que por poco se desmayaba en el abrazo! Algo que me di cuenta es, que todo esto a vista y poca paciencia de la presidenta, quien deformó su cara momentáneamente a una de "¡Carajo, suéltala que ella es mía!". Me hizo la tarde.

Como nadie más se había postulado para la rama de música, o si lo hicieron se desanimaron con nuestra presentación, pasaron a las audiciones para danza.

De esto no puedo decir mucho ya que casi nadie pudo llamar mi atención. Otros eran porque hacían movimientos exageradamente ridículos mientras algunos casi ni se movían. Vi a Alpine-san frotar su tabique entre divertida y cansada.

Claro, hasta que pasó lo que no veía venir.

Hayate y Takamachi-san subieron al escenario juntas.

¡Hayate y Takamachi juntas!

¡Ya valí un pepino!

Asintieron en acuerdo y una tonada sexy se empezó a escuchar.

_Oh baby, baby~_

No. Me. Jodan.

Ambas, castaña y pelirroja, empezaron a moverse con ridícula soltura, precisión y atractivo. ¡Ambas condenadas bailaban como si trabajaran en eso!

Lo cual suena muy mal para Hayate, pero parece prospecto de table-dancer…

Entonces llegó. El maldito, condenado y sensualón coro llegó y con ello sus estúpidos y sensuales movimientos.

Pero eso no terminaba ahí, na ahh, tenía que bajar del escenario, una provocativa pelirroja y sentarse en mis piernas a bailar.

_My loneliness is killing me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

Maldita mi idea de sentarme enfrente.

Oh diablos, oh diablos.

¿¡Cómo mueve así las caderas si está sentada!?

Esto deberían censurarlo…

_Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

Ok, entendí la idea. No tenía por qué latiguearme la cara con su extenso y maravilloso cabello.

¡Diablos Fate! ¿Ahora qué piensas?

Escuché la risilla divertida de quien se movía encima de mí y alcé la mirada sólo para encontrar sus ojos destellantes de picardía, diversión y un brillo que no supe comprender, pero que encendió mis mejillas en un dos por tres.

Entonces bajó su rostro hasta chocar nuestras narices, contuve el aliento y ella rió, se levantó de mis piernas y empezó a bailar a mí alrededor… ¡Junto con Hayate!

¿¡En qué momento bajó ese mapache también!?

Ambas confabuladas, bailaban con elegancia y provocación cada parte de la canción, sin perder en ningún momento el ritmo y la coordinación.

Ya para rematar y sacarme el aire completamente. Hayate se sentó en mis piernas mientras Nanoha se apoyaba en mi espalda, sentí una calidez en mi oreja y escuché.

"_Hit me baby one more time"_

Todo tan provocativamente que…

-"¡OH MI DIOS! ¡Las quiero en mi equipo, pero ya!" –Saltó Alpine-san con exagerada emoción y los aplausos resonaron nuevamente y con fuerza.

Hayate se bajó de mis piernas, riendo juguetonamente y brindando una venia. Sin embargo, Takamachi-san no se apartó de mi espalda, más bien, cruzó sus brazos en mi cuello en un abrazo mientras hundía su rostro en mi cuello.

-"Y esto es solo el comienzo" –La escuché susurrar. –"Cuándo te enamore, un baile no será suficiente, te haré todos los que quieras… amor" –Besó mi cuello y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda…

Esta mujer me volverá loca un día de estos…

* * *

_Oh baby, baby! *tararea lo demás porque no se acuerda la condenada letra*_

_Whatever! :v esa canción me mata de verdad y oh dios no contemplaba ponerla hasta que un sensual review me abrió los ojos! jajajaja sólo por eso iniciemos contigo *-*_

**_DarNesS06 Arft: Morí con tu review! lel! jajajajajajajaja tenía en mente una Nanoha provocativa pero no sabía definirla hasta que leí tu review jajajajaa Nanoha como Britney, dios te ame por eso(? jajajajaja ok ya, es genial saber que te gusta mi loca idea *-* espero hayas disfrutado este cap! saludos! xD_**

**_smile: jajajajaa *imagen mental* Nanoha dándole duro contra el muro y basto contra el pasto eh~ mmm... :L ok no jajaja gracias! espero que te siga gustando :3 saludos!_**

**_haru. rocha: Ohhh asi que mi fic ya te enamoró jajajaa vaya, entonces las puedo casar legalmente :v ok no xD saludos y gracias x el review :3_**

**_Danael. chan: Directo al grano se evitan malos entendidos :3 y así evitamos que una densa Fate salvaje aparezca :p jejejejee creeme, yo tb quiero saber como se desarrollará xq no tengo condenada idea :v aqui los que escriben son mis dedos(? xD ok ya saludos y un abrazo! :D_**

**_Kouhai: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA fíjate, tengo cámaras puestas solo para ti y que te vigilen 24 horas al día y 7 dias a la semana :v jajajajaa ok no, dejemoslo en magia de clase S+ no tenia ni condenada idea pero ya sabes el poder de la lengua :P jajajaj de ahora en adelante ten mas cuidado con lo que dices sarcasticamente, recuerda, Yisus te está viendo con un tubo en la mano para darte tu cariñito cuando lo hagas :v hablamos cariñitoo! :D_**

**_yuri tenshi 69: a que ya era su turno verdad? jojojo ahora, veamos cuanto aguanta Fate :3 saludos!_**

**_cruzsak: conquistadora de clase SSS+ :v jajajaja propio rango para ella :P ok ya jeje gracias x el review._**

**_Danny097: YEY! es bueno saberlo :3 y ohhh dios te doy la razón, así está aun más irresistible *O* :L jajaja que no se note que me encanta tanto de neko como de tachi :v xD saludos!_**

**_Yowiin. nwn: Aww gracias :3 saludos!_**

**_Guest 1: Este cap respondió la pregunta? xD jajaja saludos!_**

**_Eliza (xq me da flojera poner tu nuevo nombre de usuario(? :v xD): Nop! no es densa! o por lo menos no tanto xD jejejeje veremos veremos si se te cumple lo rikolino :P jajajaja vale! aun estamos en espera con ese ultimo! tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo nuevamente con mi senpai :3 pero habra conti tranqui jajaja hasta mientras actualizacion de este :3 saludos!_**

**_Guest 2: Si? a mi tb *-* se me cumplieron las fantasias(? ok no xD_**

**_luzy: Ve practicando esas porras! xD y muy pronto, el mapache tendra que ponerse las pilas :3 es bueno saber que te gusta! :D saludos!_**

**_Shirei-Kan: OH MAI GAH ya te hacia perdida compañera D: es bueno leerte de nuevo! :D jajaja a que si :3 espero y te siga gustando! saludos y no te pierdas mucho :3_**

**_Saku-chan: JODER! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA yo? como esta Nanoha? jajajajajajajajaja Isis como esta Fate? jajajajajajajajajaja ok si, mucho orégano xD Isis y yo no tenemos nada, solo una sana relacion de odio-joda :v xDDD que tal el cap o mejor dichos los caps! mira que te hago caso y hasta actualizo los dos! y dsps que yo soy la mala -3- jajajja saludos! topamos en FB :D_**

**_avemari: Ea! es bueno saberlo! jajajaja y ahora ya ves que hace para ganarse su corazon... y tal ves un puesto en su cama- pero BUAAAANO! jajaja interesante manera de verlo! jajaja solo que Nanoha es tachi extra cariñosa :3 la mia sera una Nanoha tachi extra atrevida y directa :* jajajaa gracias por tu review! me llegó justo antes de subir el cap jajajaa saludos!_**

_Sieg: Acabaste tu momento de fama? _

_Ki: Hey!... :C pos si, xq? *la mira confundida*_

_Sieg: Vamos, hora de ir a la cama, tienes que recuperar las horas que no has dormido ya que mañana tendrás un LAARGO día *recalca mientras hace un ademán de manos*_

_Ki: Mou, pero si es muy temprano *Hace puchero y se cruza de brazos*_

_Sieg: *Advierte con la mirada* A dormir dije! *La va jalando de la mano hasta su cuarto*_

_Ki: NO quierooooo! es muy tempranoo! *patalea en su sitio* No quiero a menos que me changues rico :C *Sieglinde para de repente con una vena resaltando en la frente haciendo que Ki trague saliva*_

_Sieg: No has dicho eso ¿verdad? *Kihara niega rogando por su vida* Me vale, te me vas a dormir y mas que sea abrazas a tu almohada *La bota de nuevo a la cama y la envuelve entre las cobijas*_

_Ki: Mala *lloriquea*_

_Sieg: Tu me tomaste como tu asistente, ahora abstente a las consecuencias... pero antes... toma *le da una taza con leche caliente* para que te ayude. *desvía la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo*_

_Ki: Awww tu me *interrumpe la mirada asesina de Sieg y se toma la leche de volada* nada, gracias, hasta mañana *dice atropelladamente y se queda noqueada en un segundo*_

_Sieg: Ojala ahora si descanses... _

_como sea! hasta la proxima :P *se despide con una reverencia*_


	4. Cálido

_Disculpen la demora! pero entre destierro del cuarto a problemas de salud no he tenido tiempo de escribir ninguna de mis historias T_T de hecho esta es un milagro ya que sale más fácil que las otras xD pero bueno! aquí la conti no los molesto más :P_

**_MSLN no me pertenece y bla bla bla... odio las pastillas -_-_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 4 - Cálido**

* * *

-"Amor, ¿me estás prestando atención?"

-"¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Sí… No… ¿qué decías?" –Ok su cara de reproche lo dice todo.

-"He pasado media hora intentando que me respondas sobre qué color de vestido me iría mejor pero no he podido captar tu atención" –Me dijo medio enojada medio triste cosa que me hizo sentir culpable. –"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué te tiene tan distraída?" –Me pregunta ya más resignada que otra cosa.

-"No está pasando nada" –Nada más que Takamachi-san me anda acorralando en cada pared que puede…ejem…

-"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?" –Emm… tampoco se me ha muerto el perro pero bueno.

-"Sí, lo sé… es sólo que…" –Y cuando iba a decir no se qué (porque en verdad no tenía ni condenada idea de que iba a decir) suena mi celular salvándome con las justas. –"Perdóname" –Le sonrío con inocencia y ella rueda los ojos, fijo mi vista en mi celular y en la pantalla se refleja un número desconocido… ¿Ahora quién carajo es? –"¿Sí?"

-"_Fate-chan, lamento interrumpirte la cita pero me pidieron que te avise que tienes una reunión urgente para el club de música_" –Ok… pero si es sábado…

-"¿Hayate? ¡Pero si es sábado!" –Me quejo y Ginga me mira interrogante. –"Además ¿por qué me llamas de este número que no conozco?" –Pregunto y la escucho reír ligeramente.

-"_Lo siento, me olvidé el celular en casa_" –Ya…

-"¿Y de quién es el número?" –Ya me da miedo preguntar…

-"_Oh, es de Nanoha-chan_" –Oh no… -"_Como sea, apura mujer te están esperando_" –A todas estas.

-"¿Y tú cómo sabes si no eres del club de música?" –No me das buena espina mapache.

-"_Es que era convocación también para el club de danza, es para el festival ya lo sabes, ahora deja de preguntar tanto y hazme caso con un demonio_" –Me gruñe y cuelga.

Miro a Ginga con una sonrisa nerviosa y ella alza la ceja… la que me viene.

-"¿Qué quería Hayate?" –Pregunta.

-"Me acaba de decir que tenemos una reunión de emergencia para los que formaremos parte del festival cultural en unas semanas" –Respondo con cautela y ella me mira tranquila… por ahora.

-"Oh, ya me contaste que participarás con el club de música, ¿y ella?" –Me pregunta con aparente tranquilo interés… ¿qué? En realidad no me fío de su tranquilidad.

-"Ella está en el club de danza junto a otra compañera" –Oh… algo me dice que no debí decir eso último…

-"¿Otra compañera? ¿La conozco?" –Sí, es la que me quiso violar en el baño aquella vez.

-"Emm… sí" –Ay no, ya sospecha.

-"¿Cómo se llama?" –Pregunta con suavidad pero siento como si hablara con un tigre que me va a saltar al cuello en cualquier momento.

-"Takamachi Nanoha…" –Trago despacio.

-"Así que es por ella que te quieres ir rápido ¿no?" – ¿Ah?

-"¿Qué?"

-"Claro ahora todo tiene sentido, por eso andas en otro mundo, ¡estabas pensando en ella!" –Bueno… ¡No era EN ella, estaba pensando como evadirla A ella!

-"Claro que no" –Refuto pero ella no me cree ya que se cruza de brazos mientras frunce su ceño.

-"No lo niegues, ya vi su interacción aquel día. Ella te tontea y tú le respondes." –Asegura.

-"¡No es así!" –Agh…

-"¡Deja de negarlo!" –Oh perfecto ya pasamos a los gritos.

-"¡Es que no es verdad! ¿¡Cuándo te he dado motivos para desconfiar de mí!?" -… Creo que me pasé. –"Dejémoslo aquí. Me voy." –Avisé, sin embargo ella seguía con la mirada baja.

-"Lo siento" –La escuché susurrar por lo que dejé de caminar y regresé para abrazarla.

-"También te pido perdón, por gritarte y ahora dejarte sola. Te lo recompensaré, tranquila" –Le sonrío y ella también. Me besa la mejilla y me deja ir.

Para suerte de mi cabeza, que ya está empezando a retumbar, el colegio no queda demasiado lejos de donde estaba, así que puedo ir caminando tranquilamente. Al llegar encuentro a quien menos me esperaba, esperando por mí en la puerta…

¡Que se note el sarcasmo!

-"Fate-chan, hasta que al fin llegas, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme" –Usual coquetería en sus palabras.

-"Takamachi-san, no era necesario que me esperes en la puerta, bien se dónde queda el gimnasio del colegio" –Ella ríe como si nada y me sigue cuando pasé de largo.

-"Eso lo sé bien, pero quería pasar por lo menos un momento a solas contigo" –Se cuelga de mi brazo y… ¡Oh por dios creo que me va a dar un paro! –"Además, deja de ser tan formal conmigo, yo te llamo por tu nombre"

-"Sin mi permiso" –Le interrumpo y ella me hace puchero… inevitable reírme.

-"Igual, yo te llamo por tu nombre, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es llamarme por mi nombre también" –Para un momento para verme seria y yo suspiro.

-"Está bien… Nanoha" –Nombro despacio como quien recién empieza a hablar y ella rueda los ojos. –"Bien sabes que tengo novia, ¿verdad?" –Me parece perfecto momento para decirlo.

-"Sí, la he visto" –Me dijo con un poco de molestia. –"Pero sé que no estás enamorada de ella y ella prefiere no verlo, y conformarse con lo poco que le das" –Oh carajo… esto me huele a Hayate… la mataré, ahora no se salva.

-"Si puedo hacerla feliz, entonces eso me basta" –Le digo y empiezo a caminar nuevamente pero ella me detiene por la manga.

-"¿Y tú dónde quedas?" –Me pregunta mientras mira mis ojos fijamente. –"Eres tan altruista que te estás olvidando de ti misma" –Ahora toma mi mejilla. –"Lo que tú necesitas es que alguien se preocupe por enamorarte. Que te haga sentir y compartir. Que te haga sonreír de verdad y que te haga adorar el tiempo que pasan juntas" –Ya entiendo cómo es que los pervertidos también pueden ser románticos… diablos. –"Yo estoy dispuesta a esto. Quiero ser yo quien te enseñe lo hermoso de sentirse enamorada. Quiero ser yo quien te enseñe a ser feliz…" –Susurraba cada vez más cerca de mí… por Madokami, siento que me explota el pecho en nerviosismo. –"Quiero ser yo quien te vuelva loca, así como me tienes tú a mí" –Dicho esto se acercó aun más con dirección a mis labios…

Pero no la dejé.

Puse mi mano en uno de sus hombros, deteniéndola y la miré todo lo seria que podía… ¿¡pero quién puede si tiene un maldito sonrojo en todo el rostro!?

-"D-detente" – ¡Puto tartamudeo! –"Por respeto a mi novia no te dejaré hacerlo" –Ah, por lo menos eso me salió medio fluido. Ella me frunce el ceño.

-"Que no se te olvide, yo pelearé con quien sea por ti" –Me soltó pero no se alejó mucho. –"Hasta que eso pase, yo estaré siempre para ti" –Sonrió de nuevo como si nada y siguió caminando…

De nuevo…

¡Puto sonrojo!

Me iba abanicando el rostro lo que quedaba del camino y al llegar me topo con Jeremiah-san quien parecía un poco impaciente. Saludo a todos y ella enseguida me mira para suspirar, un poco más calmada. Pregunto el motivo de su inquietud y me responde que es porque había pensado que yo me arrepentí de participar… ideas metidas por Hayate y sus anécdotas…

Se está ganando una grande.

-"¿Entonces sigues adentro?" –Pregunta por última vez y yo asiento. –"Genial, entonces elijamos la canción" –Dijo con entusiasmo para mirar a Alpine-san que asintió… espera, ¿qué?

-"Emm, ¿será en colaboración con el grupo de baile?" –Pregunto a susurros en el oído de Jeremiah y ella me mira un momento, después sonríe.

-"Ese es el motivo de esta reunión. Es para coordinar la participación cooperativa, aunque por supuesto ellos harán otro número y nosotras también" –Oh rayos…

¡No me quieras tanto Yisus!

Me resigno a que habrán días propicios para que Nanoha siga acosándome… de hecho ya la veo sonreírme con una chispa pícara en sus ojos.

Algo no me cuadra…

¿Cómo puede llegarte a "enamorar" tanto una persona si apenas la conoces?

Digo, eso es lo que ella me dice.

Pero no lo veo posible. Ni siquiera Ginga se flechó tan rápido… ¡Me vale que Hayate diga lo contrario!

Y hablando de ese mapache, ¿dónde está?

-"Emm, ¿qué tal les parece _Love Runs Out_?" –Interesante.

-"¡Buena idea Chica X!"

-"Mou~ que no soy Chica X, ¡Tengo nombre y es…!"

-"Lo que sea, apoyo la idea, con eso podemos sacar a bailar a varios" –La interrumpe Hayate como si nada… pobre chica X… meh, como sea, ya te encontré mapache.

-"¡Perfecto! Carim-san, ¿crees poder con el reto?" – ¿Soy yo o entre Jeremiah-san y Carim hay cierta complicidad?

-"Siempre" –Hasta le guiñó el ojo… el mapache está que se come la camisa por esto… dulce venganza y lo mejor es que no hice nada.

Después de aquella demostración de no sé qué (qué bueno que la presidenta no está) empezamos a coordinar horarios de prácticas, tanto por separado como en forma grupal, así se nos pasó un poco de la mañana y la tarde.

Así es como desde el lunes empezamos los repasos.

Y así como empezaron los repasos, también empezaron las atenciones de parte de Nanoha. Ahora los dulces venían acompañados de una rosa. Y para rematar las notitas se hicieron cada vez más cursis, ya no eran puro morbo. Obviamente esto cada mañana, ya que por la tarde se la pasaba intentando hablar conmigo pero yo no la dejaba… o no como ella quería… ¡y ella quería bien pegado contra la pared!

-"Vamos Fate-chan, es más cómodo así, cuando te apoyas a la pared" –Alguien que me diga que eso no es un intento de negociación.

-"Tienes razón" –Dije y se le iluminaron los ojos. –"Pero lo que no es cómodo es que la otra persona se te pegue a menos de 5 cm para HABLAR" –Me encargué de recalcar la palabra y ella salía con uno de sus ya famosos pucheros, como con Hayate.

-"Mmm, hablar, coquetear, da lo mismo" – ¡Me guiña un ojo la descarada!

-"Nanoha" –Digo en advertencia pero ella me ronronea… ¡con esta mujer no se puede!

-"Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre con tanta seriedad" –Debes ser muy masoquista para eso.

-"Por Yisus, Nanoha. Aún no entiendo por qué te fijaste en mí si apenas me conoces" –Le digo de brazos cruzados y ella me pone una miradita que… agh no sé cómo explicar. Pone sus manos detrás de su espalda y se inclina un poco hacia mí mientras sonríe.

-"¿Por qué no hacerlo?" –Empieza mientras da un paso hacia adelante, yo doy otro para atrás. –"Eres una persona muy linda, se te nota a leguas." –Puto sonrojo, ahora no es momento. –"Eres especial, lo supe desde el primer momento" –Corazón traicionero no te le unas, joder. –"Pero sobre todo, algo en tus ojos me decía que lo que necesitas es amar con fuerza y perderte en ese sentimiento" –Pulmones… no me jodan. –"Una extraña sombra cubre tus hermosos ojos y yo quiero hacer que estos brillen" –Quería retroceder más pero la pared del salón me detuvo.

-"¡Oh carajo! ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Bésala!" – ¡Cállense que no ayudan! ¿No que todos se fueron a la cafetería?

-"Lo haría…" –Ronronea de nuevo y escucho un gritito medio fangirl por eso… ¿quién habrá sido la loca de las bragas mojadas? –"Pero no tengo su permiso, así que no puedo hacerlo" –Dice con fingido pesar, los demás chistan.

-"Yo feliz estaría de que Takamachi-san se fije en mí" –Suspira la que sospecho fue la fangirl loca.

-"Yo también" –Apoya su amiga… otra loca caída de la cuna.

-"¡Takamachi-san, fíjese en mí yo no la rechazaría!" – ¡Anda a chupar al perro!... ejem, digo, al carajo…

-"Lo siento, pero mis ojos son solo para Fate-chan" –Dice y me mira fijamente de nuevo… y de nueva cuenta siento los colores subir a mi rostro…

-"No pues, para que también si tiene buen gusto" –Concuerdan un par de babosos.

-"Me voy un rato al baño y aquí hacen fiesta" –No, ahora entra el mapache a joder la tarde aun más. –"¿Y bien Nanoha-chan? ¡No las dejé a solas para nada!" – ¡Esa maldita traicionera!

-"Lo siento Hayate-chan, pero Fate-chan no afloja" – ¿Qué carajo con eso?

-"Ay mujer" –Se lamenta la castaña. –"Teniendo a una pelirroja sexy muerta por tus huesitos y tú no le haces caso." –Por ahí vi a Carim moviendo la ceja por el adjetivo que usó la castaña para Nanoha. –"Debes ser la vergüenza de todas las tortilleras"-No me jodas. Y de nuevo siento los colores subir a mi rostro… pero esta vez de rabia.

-"¡Que te jodan mujer!" –Le grito pero ella se ríe. –"Y tú" –Señalo a Nanoha y ella me mira media sorprendida por mi actitud. –"Deja esto, ya te dije que tengo novia y la respeto" –Escucho abucheos y los miro feo. –"¡Y ustedes, manada de sapos, vayan a meter sus narices donde les compete!" –Me colmaron la paciencia.

Me senté en mi puesto y no hablé con nadie en lo que resta de la tarde. De reojo vi a Nanoha poner una mueca media rara, entre tristeza y decepción que sin duda me hizo sentir un poco culpable… ¡Pero solo un poco! Grrr

El mapache por su parte pasó con un puchero en el rostro… absurdo, ¡Ella salió más enojada que yo! ¿Qué diablos?

¡Para colmo parecía que iba a llover y no traje mi paraguas!

Ruedo los ojos mientras suspiro. La primera gota ya golpeó en la ventana y en poco tiempo se suman un millón más. Afuera pareciera que están baldeando la ciudad y le atinaron para la hora de salida.

Suena el jodido timbre y todos se abalanzan a la salida con paraguas en mano… todos menos yo.

Hasta Nanoha se ha ido rápidamente y por primera vez no me ha esperado para despedirse…

¡No es que me decepcione por eso!

Sólo que… se siente un poco solitario… ¿Y cómo no? Si el mapache también me dejó botada.

Camino despacio hasta la taquilla…

La pinche zona parece desierta y encima empezó a caer relámpagos.

Esto no me gusta, no me trae buenos recuerdos. Me encojo en mi sitio cuando el decimotercer relámpago y su respectivo trueno acaban de caer.

Que el mapache se despida de sus galletas, por esta me la paga caro.

Afuera llueve más y los relámpagos no dan tregua. No quiero salir pero… el pinche conserje ya me anda mandando con la mirada, eso y una escoba en mano.

Camino cabizbaja hasta la salida y el frío me golpea en el rostro. Tiemblo en ese mismo instante, ¡la falda tampoco ayuda!

Y es entonces que siento que el alma se me quiere salir del cuerpo cuando una mano se me posa en el hombro de la nada. Salto en mi sitio y hasta creo que un gritito gay se me salió en el proceso, me giro y me encuentro de frente con la persona que menos esperaba ver…

Esta vez quítenle el sarcasmo.

-"Hayate-chan me dijo que no te gustan los truenos… además vi que no trajiste paraguas" –Snif… -"El mío es lo suficientemente grande para ambas… vamos, te acompañaré a casa" –Por primera vez en el tiempo que llevo conociéndola agradezco haberla encontrado…

-"Nee… Nanoha" –Llamo y ella se gira después de abrir su paraguas. Me mira tranquila y con una pequeña sonrisa que me encargo de corresponder. –"Gracias…" –Me acerco a su altura y le doy un pequeño abrazo… no me quiero arriesgar a que me viole.

-"No tienes que agradecer, lo hago con gusto" –Sonríe más amplio y empezamos a caminar… hasta que siento una mano traviesa posarse en mi cintura y acercarme más a ella.

-"Nanoha" –Advierto.

-"Nyahaha" –Primera vez que la escucho reír así. –"Vamos Fate-chan, es para que no te mojes el hombro y entremos mejor bajo el paraguas" –Me da la excusa mientras guiña un ojo y saca la lengua.

Yo suspiro y la dejo ahí… se siente cálido…

* * *

_Lalala~ bueno ya llegamos al fin..._

_..._

_Del cap :v_

_Whatever! acabemos este milagro antes de que se me acabe el tiempo de diversión :v_

_Reviews Time *-*_

**_Yowiiin. nwn: Ahora imagínate a Carim rodeada de mini mapachitos *o* a que está lindo? jajajaa es bueno saberlo! saludos! :D_**

**_Danael. chan: Y descuida no la voy a cambiar xD eso sí, más directa imposible... o no? Hayate para prospecto de table-dancer! apoyas la moción? xDD jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado! y awww que lindo/a gracias! :D un abrazo!_**

**_yuri no tenshi 69: JAJAJAJAJAJA Fate de calienta camas! LOOL próximamente solo en cines ;) jajajaa saludos!_**

**_cruzsak: a que si? uff ufff, hay que empezar a vender hielo para Fate :v_**

**_Danny: Siiii *-* por algo Nanoha es mi platónico(? :v ok no jajajaja veamos que tal está ese olfato! y esa era! eres de las mías *-* como amo el HayaCarim xD que no se note, por algo está en todos mis fics xD jajajjajajaa lastima ya no puedo :C pero les traigo caps! eso seguro! jejeje saludos y un abrazo!_**

**_Saku: JAJAJAJAJJAJA que ya te dije! prohibido shippearnos! se entera Isis y me mata! xD jajajjaa ya tocaba algo diferente de vez en cuando... acaso todo en este fic te recuerda a ESA joven? xD jajajajjaa te acepto las galletas :v ahora sabes que tb ando drogada (medicada xD) jajaja y deja eso! no soy Nanoha -3- hablamos por FB!_**

**_luzy: jajajajaja que buena! y adelante tienesd permiso de ser la doble de Fate en caso de emergencia :v jajajaja ok no! ya quiero ver esas porras! :D saludos!_**

**_Shirei-Kan: Jajajajajaa no creo, nuestra Fate es dura de matar xD y Nanoha que se respeta, hace honor a su título de tachi(? xD jajajjaa insisto hay que hacer de Hayate una table-dancer un día de estos -3- xD saludos!_**

**_RokujoTorako: Tan asi? jajajaja_**

**_smilee: *Le pasa una caja entera de pañuelos* LOL xD se puede morir de tantos sonrojos? mrd tengo la vida sentenciada D: xD tácticas que le sugieras a Hayate para hacer caer a Carim? son bien recibidas! jaja! saludos :D_**

**_avemari: Oh claro que si xD aunq se haga la dura mira que ya mismo va cediendo xD JAJAJAJAJA *imagen mental de aquello último* besho :'3 saludos!_**

**_Kouhai: Sigo de stalker? jajajajaja no cariño, ya dejé eso hace mucho :v jajajaa ok ya ahora ya no te aguantes! riete a carcajada suelta y me cuentas que te paso! xD_**

**_Eliza: JAJAJAJAJJA sexosa dice jajajajjaja morí xD los pubertos atacan :v jajajaja Carim con tic? interesante 3:) y que Fate coma mucho y no engorde es del diablo -3- ya quisiera poder hacer eso :C de que la quieren violar todos ya es otra cosa jajajajjaa y respondiendo! emm... etto... -/w/- de una extraña forma! es que mirando un anime por Youtube me salió una sugerencia de anime yuri, me dio curiosidad y la vi pero era una OVA incompleta, la busqué por inter y resultó ser Sono Hanabira Ni Kuchizuke Wo D: asi es... mi primer yuri fue un r-18 7w7 xD de ahí el primero que vi oficialmente fue Kannazuki no Miko :3 jajajajajaja a ver, tomemoslo de dos partes! para comer, el atún! :v jajajaja para todo lo demás existe dinners club :v ok no, para todo lo demás soy fiel al puerro xD espero te haya gustado el cap! saludos!_**

**_Guest: Hey! awww que genial! :D me alegra leer eso :) espero te siga gustando! gracias por tu review y saludos!_**

**_Presi: No importa mi querida presi :'3 el caso aquí es que has hecho los honores de estrenar review en este fic! jejejej es bueno que te guste! a que Nanoha tiene potencial de violadora :v jajaja ok ya! saludos y cuidate :D_**

_Y esos fueron todos sus hermosos y sensuales reviews *-* ya saben que me encanta leerlos! mucho mas responderles :3 si por mi fuera lo haría de largo y ahorita escribiría la-_

_*Entra Sieglinde con un rollo de periódico a darle en la cabeza* A tomar la medicina!_

_Ki: P-Pero! *lloriquea*_

_Sieg: Pero nada! después andas peor...*la mira amenazante y la otra baja la mirada*_

_Ki: Ok... :c_

_Sieg: Ahora, disculpen a esa rubia tonta por los atrasos, es por tonta mismo que sigue mal *KI: OYE!* eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima! *hace reverencia y se gira para arrear a Kihara* apura que se te pasa la hora! _

_Ki: Auch... que ya voy jodeeer TwT_


	5. La que se te viene mapache

_Ajaaa, se puede decir que 2x1 xD tampoco me he olvidado de esta historia! peeeerooooooo _

_*entra Sieg con cara de aburrimiento* Ella es demasiado floja *señala, se encoge de hombros y se va* _

_-3-... me difaman... ok whatever! el caso es que hay nuevo cap y punto! jaja!_

_Así que lean, disfruten y por dios no tomen nada que puedan escupir después(? _

_Por qué lo digo?_

_Porque..._

_*entra Sieg de nuevo y con el periódico le da un zape* Ya te estabas olvidando e_e_

_Ki: De que? o.O_

_Sieg: Aloo... cancioncita será?_

_Ki: Oh... Ohhh... ¡OHHH! cierto cierto, en este cap hay una canción que se me ocurrió describiendo una escena, así que para que tengan la emoción de la canción pueden buscarla. *sonríe inocente*_

_Sieg: Y la canción es Devil in Disguise de Elvis Presley *sonríe divertida*_

_Ki: Para quien ha escuchado esta canción se hará una idea desde este momento, ahora sin más, disfruten!_

_Oh y sí, me encanta dejarles en suspenso xD_

**_MSLN no me pertenece y punto... mas abajo les respondo :v_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 5 - La que se te viene mapache**

* * *

-"Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, pueden salir a la hora de-" – ¡ALMUERZOOO! –"Agh, pubertos" –Escucho al profesor suspirar pero me vale poco.

¿Qué?

¡Si uno no toma un turno temprano se acaba la comida! Y yo tengo hambre, así que ni madres me quedaré tranquila con que mis tripas se quieran comer una a la otra.

-"Etto… Harlaown-san" –Oh perfecto… ¿Carim?

-"Eh, ¿sí, Gracia-san?" –Debo mantener las formalidades, ella no tiene por qué saber que la tuteo mentalmente por ser la futura madre de mapachitos.

-"Vengo para recordarle que tenemos práctica a esta hora, a petición de Sieglinde-chan" – ¿Chan?... no espera… ¿¡Repaso a esta hora!? ¡NOOOO! –"Vamos no ponga esa cara, yo llevo el almuerzo para cuando hayamos acabado"

-"Serás santa de mi devoción si en verdad lo llevas" –Al diablo las formalidades, ¡me ha salvado la vida!

-"Jeje, tampoco es para tanto" –Ríe como santa… el mapache sí que tiene buenos gustos… -"Bueno, entonces ¿vamos?" –Invita con una sonrisa y correspondo ligeramente para seguirla hacia el club de música… aunque siento que alguien me está martilleando la nuca con esto.

Sonrío como gato… apuesto mi comida a que es Hayate a lo lejos.

-"Emm, disculpa la pregunta pero… ¿Sabe por qué Yagami-san nos está mirando así?" –Lo sabía, estúpido mapache celoso.

Paro un momento para regresar a ver y efectivamente el mapache está que me mata con la mirada mientras le clava las uñas a la puerta… ¿debo considerar el cobrármelas por el bailecito de la vez anterior?

…Chesire envidiaría mi sonrisa en este momento…

-"Nee, Gracia-san, dos cosas." –Empiezo acercándome hacia ella y posando mis manos en sus hombros. ¿Comprometedor? Nah –"Primero, por favor deja los formalismos, tenemos la misma edad y vamos al mismo salón. No hay necesidad de que me trates de usted" –Sonrío AMABLE pero Carim se sonroja y por el rabillo del ojo veo a Hayate comerse la blusa del uniforme.

-"Pero" –Y antes de que agregue algo más, poso mi dedo encima de sus labios, lo cual la hace sonrojar aun más y la puerta del salón cruje por los dedos de Hayate. Soy una desgraciada, lo sé, pero el mapache me la debe.

-"Pero nada… Carim" –Empiezo para darle confianza y ella suspira mientras asiente. –"Segundo, ¿cómo sabes que es Hayate?" –Sonrío en burla y ella abre grande los ojos, como si recién se diera cuenta de que ha dicho algo que no debía o era un secreto de estado.

-"¿P-p-por qué n-no debería saber? E-es nuestra compañera después de todo" –Ajá y que tartamudees y mires para todos lados no es nada sospechoso.

-"¿Sí?" –Digo y ella asiente vehemente.

Me río y ella al principio hace una mueca de confusión, después se va relajando de a poco y termina riendo conmigo. Ahora las dos reímos como locas bajo la atenta mirada de Hayate… y de Nanoha.

La cara de Nanoha en verdad da miedo.

Aquí el mapache ya no importa.

Paro de reír instantáneamente cuando la veo querer dirigirse hacia nosotras. Tomo a Carim de la mano y la arrastro entre pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de música donde Jeremiah-san y la chica X nos quedan mirando raro ya que entramos de golpe y encima agitadas.

-"¿Están bien? ¿Por qué llegan corriendo?" –Pregunta la bajista chica que no sé su nombre pero me cae bien por no sé qué.

-"S-sí… es sólo que… ¿Fate-san?" –Me interroga con la mirada pero yo sigo pegada contra la puerta respirando fuertemente.

-"Lo hice por nuestra integridad física" –Y sexual… de parte mía.

-"¿Integridad física?" –Interrogó Jeremiah-san.

-"Cosas… como sea, ya estamos aquí" –Moví la mano restando importancia y Jeremiah-san se encogió de hombros dándole lo mismo.

-"Muy bien, ¡Let's play music!" –… Sin comentarios.

Y así pasando olímpicamente nuestras caras de "¿enserio?" (De parte de Carim y yo) y una de "Asdasdasd que genial eres *brillitos, brillitos*" (De parte de chica X) pasamos la hora perfeccionando la canción que presentaríamos como club, y empezamos a hacer los arreglos para la otra que haremos con el club de danza, ya que a pesar de lo bien que cante Carim obviamente no podrá cantar como un chico… y ya lo intentó.

Pasamos unos buenos cinco minutos enteros partiéndonos de risa por la mala imitación de Carim, mientras esta, además de hacerlo a propósito, hacía movimientos "machos" de baile y jugaba con el micrófono como si este fuese una chica.

¡Eso no me esperaba de la más santa del curso! Definitivamente Carim se está ganando puntos conmigo, como su futura cuñada.

Después de tomar aire por la actuación de Carim, que para rematar bajó del mini escenario haciendo reverencias exageradas, Jeremiah-san tomó posta como si fuese un juego de imitaciones o retos le susurró algo a chica X y empezaron a hacer sonar los instrumentos en una tonada que me saco el aire.

_You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise_

Y en este punto ya no pude solamente partirme de risa junto a Carim, sino que ambas corrimos al escenario, ocupamos instrumentos y nos unimos al coro cantado "sensualmente" por Jeremiah-san

_You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
Devil in disguise_

_You fooled me with your kisses  
You cheated and you schemed  
Heaven knows how you lied to me  
You're not the way you see_

Jeremiah-san hacía relucir su "sensual" voz mientras cantaba mirando a Carim, como si se la dedicara… sospechoso…pero chistoso, sin duda, yo también me creería esta canción después de verla ahora.

_You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise_

_You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
Devil in disguise_

Para este rato la emoción era tanta que ni nos dimos cuenta que estábamos atrayendo estudiantes debido a la energía que estábamos poniendo en la canción, y como no, ¡Si es una canción del rey!

_I thought that I was in heaven  
But I was sure surprise  
Heaven help me, I didn't see  
The devil in you eyes._

_You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise_

Y ya para el coro medio mundo entró al salón.

_You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
Devil in disguise_

Jeremiah-san bailaba alrededor de Carim y esta le seguía la corriente, todo esto mientras la peli-negra se lucía en el solo y era vitoreada por todos quienes estaban dentro. Hasta escuché aplausos con el ritmo de la canción y mis carcajadas no se confundían con el bullicio.

_You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise_

Y como todas ya lo habían hecho, ¿por qué yo no? Así que acompañé a Jeremiah-san poniendo mi voz todo lo más sexymente gutural que pueda para decir "Oh yes you are". Una vez acabada la canción los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, así como tampoco las fans locas de Jeremiah.

¿Quién fue la loca que gritó "¡Sieglinde dame un hijo!"?

Pues pobre loca, se ganó una mirada de muerte de parte de la presidenta del consejo quien justamente había llegado en ese momento por todo el alboroto y la había escuchado.

-"¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?" –Oh sí, esa mirada hasta a mí me duele.

-"¡Victor!" –Saltó nuestra presidenta del club con una sonrisota que, estoy segura, hizo que la presidenta mayor olvide hasta su nombre. –"No pasa nada, sólo estábamos jugando después de la práctica"

-"¿¡Eso era un juego!?" –Saltó sorprendida la loca fan de Jeremiah. –"Si así juegas, ya quiero saber cómo eres cuando te pones seria" –Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey… eso y que se muerda el labio no está bien visto, ¿acaso no siente su vida peligrar?

-"Ejem" –Llama la tención Carim y pone una de sus sonrisas angelicales que acaban con cualquier tensión en cualquier momento… y vaya que es efectivo. –"Lamentamos el alboroto, presidenta, no volverá a pasar" –Sonríe y la presidenta también… entonces esas dos se llevan bien… ¿no la considera rival?

-"Te creeré, Carim-chan" – ¿¡También!? Algo no me cuadra… -"Ahora, dejen practicar al club de música. Por favor, retírense" –Arreó la presidenta con ayuda de los demás del consejo y quienes habían hecho fiesta en el club desaparecieron en un dos por tres…

A excepción de dos personas…

…Oh bueno, una persona y un animal…

O dos… ¿quién sabe? La primera actúa como animal en celo a veces.

-"Buena presentación" –Salió la voz fría de Hayate. Primera vez que la escucho así.

-"Gracias…" –Dijo Jeremiah-san y miró a Carim un momento. –"Yagami-san" – ¿Eh? –"Es obvio, debemos estar a la misma altura que el club de danza" –Sonrió como gato y el mapache como mapache… ¿Qué cómo es eso? ¡Pues imagínense!

-"Ya que nosotras vimos su repaso, me parece justo que ustedes vean el nuestro" –Agregó Nanoha, mirando desafiante a Carim y esta sorprendentemente no le desvió la mirada, todo lo contrario, la miró con igual o mayor desafío.

-"Me parece muy bien, Takamachi-san. Mañana pasaremos por su club entonces" –Sonrió mientras alzaba una ceja, bastante segura.

-"Perfecto. Sorprendámoslas mañana, Hayate-chan" –Dijo la cobriza mientras se colgaba del brazo de la castaña y ambas se sonreían abiertamente como si fueran muy, muy cercanas…

Grrr…

Y ¡No! ¡No estoy celosa ni nada!

¡Solo me gusta apretar mi mandíbula y gruñir como perro!

Además, no soy la única, ¡Carim también lo hace!

-"Entonces, hasta mañana, Fate-chan" –Dijo Hayate al momento que arrastraba mi nombre.

-"Pero si nos vemos en la salida" –Agregué confusa.

-"¡Hasta mañana dije!" –Hizo puchero y se fue a pasos agigantados. Nanoha la siguió mientras reía ligeramente.

Mientras, yo suspiré y rodé los ojos, y al hacerlo me di cuenta de algo.

-"Ara~" –Dije simplemente y Carim me miró aun más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba.

-"¿Q-qué?" –Dijo.

-"Carim, tu debilidad ante los pucheros es tan evidente que hasta Harlaown-san lo notó" –Habló Jeremiah-san en tono divertido y después apuntó a la bajista. –"Hasta chica X lo sabe"

-"Mou~ que ese no es mi nombre. ¡Mi nombre es…!"

-"Sí, sí, como sea" –La interrumpo para voltear a mirar a Carim que no sabe dónde meter su cabeza, de la pura vergüenza. –"Carim, si no es mucha molestia quisiera hablar contigo en la salida" –Le sonreí amable para que no me malentienda y ella se relajó un poco, suspiró y asintió, aunque se le notaba que no quería que llegue la hora de salida. –"Ahora… ¿Podemos comer?" –Lloriqueé como cachorro y ella rió junto a las demás.

¿Qué?

¡Mi estómago lo pide!

-"Muy bien, eso ha sido todo por a-" – ¡Al diablo viejo! ¿No ve que mi presa pretende escabullirse?

-"¡Carim no corras!" –Apunté mientras me levantaba de golpe de mi asiento.

-"¡Harlaown-san, no ha-!"

-"¡Ya acabó la clase, así que permisito!" –Dije para olímpicamente abalanzarme a la puerta y seguir a cierta rubia de ojos azul rey que pretendía pasarse de lista.

Corrimos larga distancia desde nuestro curso hasta la puerta de salida y en esta pretendió perderse por la esquina, pero pude alcanzarla en el último momento… lo que no previne es que, de la velocidad a la que iba, no podría parar como se debe por lo que terminé chocándome contra mi futura cuñada, hasta quedar en una posición sumamente incómoda… para ambas.

-"No me malentienda, Fate-san, pero usted no me gusta" –Dijo medio atropellada y ruborizada… ¿Es enserio?

-"Ni tú a mí, pero esto es tan cliché que de seguro en este momento llegarán dos personas quienes malinterpretarán la posición y créeme…" –Dije poniendo más gravedad a mi voz. –"No será bonito" –Lo dije mirándola a los ojos y ella puso cara de circunstancia.

-"Fate-chan, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?" –Habló lenta y peligrosamente cierta cobriza en celo…

Detrás de ella, Hayate tenía las manos posadas en sus caderas y el ceño bien fruncido.

Suspiré.

-"Te lo dije" –Ahora era su turno de suspirar. –"A la cuenta de tres nos paramos y corremos, ¿está bien?" –Ella asintió enseguida.

-"¿Fate?" –Mierda ya dejó el mote cariñoso.

-"¡TRES!" –Grité como idiota mientras me levantaba y la jalaba conmigo.

-"¿Qué clase de cuenta es esa?" –Me recriminó mientras ambas corríamos como posesas.

-"La de ¡cállate y corre!" –Grité aún jalándola y solo por precaución giré mi rostro hacia atrás… y no me gustó lo que vi.

Para nada…

¡Nanoha está más que roja de rabia! ¡Y del mapache ni se diga!

Mañana…

… Me va a doler…

-"¿Fate-san…está…llorando?" –No…solo sudo demasiado por los ojos…

-"No, pero por lo menos estamos a salvo" –Como a diez cuadras cruzadas del colegio y bien lejos del mapache con rabia y la leona en celo.

-"¿Ya me puede decir qué quiere hablar conmigo?" –Preguntó cansada.

-"Claro" –Asentí. –"¿Te gusta Hayate?" – ¿Qué? ¿Para qué estar con rodeos?

-"E-e-e-e-e-eso" –Se puso pálida…no ahora esta roja… no, ya volvió a estar pálida… pobre mujer.

-"Lo tomo como un sí" –Me encogí de hombros y sonreí. Ella sigue como pez fuera de agua.

-"¿D-d-d-de dónde saca eso?" –Pregunta totalmente fuera de lugar.

-"De lo que he visto, ¿no es así?" –Me atreví a preguntar y ella abrió los ojos tremendamente, como si se debatiera internamente.

-"Yo, emm, yo… ¿no es raro?" –Pregunta y yo me sorprendo…

-"No, para nada" –Respondo sincera y ella alza la mirada. –"Además, me estarías diciendo rara a mi también" –Le sonrío de nuevo y ella me queda mirando hasta que niega.

-"Fate-san, ya le he dicho que usted no me gusta" –Agh…

-"¡No me malinterpretes!" –Pido mientras ruedo los ojos. –"¿Quieres que te ayude con el mapache?" –Propongo y ella abre los ojos sorprendida… de nuevo.

-"Pero… a ella no le gusto" – ¿¡QUUUUUUÉ!? ¿¡Acaso está ciega!? ¿¡No ve que el mapache babea a su paso!? ¡Y créanme que eso es muy notorio! Mucho más si soy yo la que va trapeando detrás de ella.

-"Tú…" –Espera… puedo hacer sufrir al mapache un poco más… muahaha. –"Tranquila, haremos que caiga rendida por ti en menos tiempo del que esperas" –Sonrío de nueva cuenta y ella me corresponde.

-"Está bien… ¿Y Takamachi-san?" –Eh… ¿qué?

-"¿Qué con ella?" –Pregunto con la ceja arqueada.

-"¿Cree que puedo competir contra Takamachi-san?"

-"Espera, ¿qué?"

-"Es que parece que a Yagami-san le gusta Takamachi-san… las he visto muy unidas de un tiempo acá" –Dice decaída… un tic se forma en mi ceja.

-"Cambiaremos eso, tranquila" –Sonrío… o creo que es más mueca que sonrisa, pero no me interesa. –"Entonces, ¿amigas?" –Ofrezco mi mano como cerrando un trato y ella la toma de vuelta.

-"Amigas, Fate-san" –La que se te viene mapache… MUAHAHAHA

* * *

_Que iba a decir?_

_mmm..._

_..._

_..._

_Oh si! que iban a escupir algo porq en este cap no hay mucho NanoFate jajajajaja ay que mala soy :v_

_Dejando eso... ¡Hora de sensuales respuestas! :D_

**_yuri no tenshi 69: Si mueres de risa me pueden condenar a carcel? D: ya me estoy preocupando D: jajaja ok ya! awwww graciaaaaas! galletas *w* le atinasteee como las amooo *se abalanza al camion* espero que esta vez no te asfixies... mucho xD saludos y abrazoooos :3_**

**_Antares mint: *se sonroja y se rasca la nuca* gracias :) espero que te sigan gustando ambas historias :D saludos!_**

**_Shirei-Kan: No te imaginas mujer! jajajaja yo misma me divierto horrores, y ni te cuento lo que planeo pal siguiente xD jajajaja gracias por tus buenos deseos, ya estoy mucho mejor :D saludos!_**

**_Danael. chan: Awww gracias por tu preocupación! sip ya estoy mucho mejor :D y que mejor para constatarlo que una dosis de locura escrita :P jejejejje espero te guste el cap, perdon la demora! saludos y un abrazo!_**

**_avemari: JAJAJAJ sip, está más que claro que Madokami es una loquilla con nuestra pobre Fate xD mmm interesante tu proposicion 3:) jajajajaja nahh Ginga me cae bien :3 *todos la quedan mirando feo* que? se me hace linda 7u7 *todos la miran peor* Sieg: alguien que me diga que no dijo eso *se lleva una mano a la frente y niega con "pena"* exagerados, *hace puchero* como sea! espero te guste, saludos!_**

**_Danny: Chócalas! es que ella es tan asdasdasdasd *O* babeo por ella si existiera *O* y aqui el inicio del que sera el HayaCarim xD ocurrido en horas de madrugada y con una cancion aleatoria que me salio en el reproductor(? jajaja espero te haya gustado el 2x1 :D saludos y abrazotes!_**

**_Kouhai: Blasfemia! yo no soy neko de nadie -3- jajajaja y no querida, no te stalkeo, de hecho deberia poner arriba "todo parecido con la realidad de mi kouhai es pura coincidencia" jajajajaja y ahora despues de este, como te imaginas a Carim? jajajajaja deja que se viene lo sukulentho 7u7 y no, no soy perv e_e hablamos por FB! jajajaja_**

**_luzy: de hecho aun se aceptan dobles jajajaja quieres el puesto? es tuyo! y gratis! por tus galletas e_e jajaja ok no! que bien! espero q te guste este tb! saludos! :D_**

**_Yowiiin. nwn: te paso la insulina? jajajajaja cuidado con esos que son peligrosos(? y nooo que yo quiero conti de tu fic TwT jajaja y este q tal? mejor? peor? jajaj saludos!_**

**_Eliza: JAJAJAJAJA verdad? jajajajaja la ley del NanoFate xD jajajajajaa siii r-18 e/e jajaja que pena conmigoooo! y tu crees? ahora no es al revés? Carim a Hayate? jajajajajja siii tb, no se que tiene pero me tiene mas encantada que cualquier otro *w* JAJAJAJAJAJA mori con ese comentario! y en serio? mira que tu tuviste inicios mas normales e_e y... advierto que conmigo debe haber paciencia de santa! jajajajaja ya veras :P respuestas sensualonas 7u7 no seeeee, quizaaaas, puedeee seeer, si me convences :v; me encantan los gatituuuus *-* yo tuve una y tuvo mas gatitus *-* pero mi ma los regalo :C con todo y mamá :'C mi hikariiii TwT quieres saber el nombre de chica X? jaja! pues su nombre es..._**

**_luchi MY: JAJAJAJAJA pobre Ginga, enserio jajajaja aww gracias! jajajaja asi que ahora seras mi joven padawan? -3- tendras un largo camino por delante, alumna mia(? jajajaja awww que ternuraaa me daaas *w* jejeje gracias, cuidate abrazos!_**

**_RokujouTorako: Me imagino y... *derrame nasal* oh carajo D: *toma pañuelos* jajaja descuida, quizas haya crias e_e y pelea de gatas? jajajaja no seee, veamoooos jajaj saludos!_**

**_MK: JAJAJAJAAJAJA mi infancia en tu comentarioooo! entiendo a la perfección jajajajaa que buena x'''DD saludos!_**

**_Saku: Shippear a quien? jajajajaja ay abuu, deja los porros en paz xDD como esta eso? graciosa, inocente y sensualona como yo? 7u7 jajajaja mira que eso es pedofilia abu :v jajajaa ok ya! mira, te traje 2x1 :D amame...pero no mucho! :P jajaja hablamos!_**

**_Guest: Por supuestooo, no abandono proyectos :3 espero te guste!_**

**_Fer: gracias! :D_**

_Listoooo! esto es lo que amo de esta historia, a parte del desmadre claro, que tengo muchos sensualones review que me inspiran *O* gracias por sus opiniones! los adoro :*_

_Sieg: *le jala de la oreja* vale ya! tampoco te creas Idol o algo asi. *rueda los ojos mientras bufa*_

_Ki: Ya ya, no se me ponga celosa *SOnríe como gato*_

_Sieg: no dijiste eso... *la mira amenazante*_

_Ki: Oh carajo ya valí D: _

_*Problemas técnicos, por favor espere sentado, se agradece su paciencia... las verduras son buenas(?*_

_*llega Sieg limpiándose las manos* eso es todo, hasta la próxima :)_

_*mientras tanto en un frio cuarto oscuro, se encontraba Kihara con varios moretones y lloriqueando levemente, mientras estaba amordazada*_


	6. Puede que

_Y así, para su mala suerte no, no estoy muerta :v jajaja desaparecida sí ya que aún tocaba acabar algunos proyectos pero aquí me tienen! recien liberada del penultimo obstaculo para mi graduacion :'3 y dejemoslo ahi... después me viene la melancolía :'C_

_Sígamos con el cap que debo decirlo... no me convence muchoo :C espero que el siguiente lo mejore._

_Canciones utilizadas:_

_1.- Rude Boy - Rihanna_

_2.- You're the one I want - Grease_

_Háganse una idea :v_

_Ahora, advertencia no advertencia "Cualquier parecido con la realidad es purisima coincidencia" :v :v_

**_MSLN no me pertenece... ¡ya deberían saberlo! :v_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 6 - Puede que...**

* * *

-"¿Y cómo vamos a iniciar el plan, Fate-san?" –Sonreí, naturalmente.

-"Fácil, por lo más efectivo" –Me mira con interés y mi sonrisa se amplía. –"Celos" –Más de los que ya tiene al verme la mayor parte del día contigo…ja.

-"¿Celos?" –Arquea una ceja y mi sonrisa diabólica parece no asustarle.

-"Así es. Es la manera más efectiva, ya verás. Hayate se dará cuenta enseguida de lo que se pierde al no intentar algo contigo" –Y esto lo digo de verdad, esa idiota está perdiendo mucho tiempo creyendo que no es correspondida.

-"¿Y eso como lo hago?" –Me pregunta mientras se lleva comida a la boca. Poso mi mano en su hombro y le sonrío. –"Fate-san, pensé que ya lo tenía claro" –Espera… ¿Qué?

-"¡No! No es eso. Carim, por favor, ya hasta te he dicho que tengo novia" –Y un demonio en celo detrás de mí pero eso está implícito. –"Lo que te iba a decir es que juegues con tu sensualidad natural" –Digo guiñándole un ojo y ella abre la boca.

-"¿Quiere que le robe la esquina a Kyrie?" –Estoy segura que ahora poseo una hermosa marca roja en toda mi frente.

-"No, Carim, no le vas a robar la esquina a nadie. De hecho tampoco vas a coquetear con todo el mundo, sólo a una persona" –Digo con un dedo alzado y ella ladea el rostro. –"Tengo entendido que te llevas muy bien con Jeremiah-san." –Al mencionarla, Carim sonríe con cariño. Sí, esas dos se llevan muy bien. Pero entonces parece procesar lo que le digo y hace una mueca.

-"Si quiere que le coquetee a Sieg-chan, entonces no se puede" –Se pone en pose pensativa mientras su rostro se deforma en una mueca de fatalismo. –"Victor me mataría" –Hasta la vi ponerse pálida.

-"Piensa que es un juego en el que Jeremiah-san nos ayudará. Hablaremos con ella de esto, algo me dice que nos ayudará" –Dije y ella lo pensó.

* * *

-"Así que… ¿quieres que finja corresponder los "coqueteos" de Carim-chan?" –Ok… ahora dudo de que nos ayude. –"¿Y esto sólo para hacer que Yagami se muera de celos y acepte que gusta de ella?" –Emmm… -"Me gusta. Lo haré" –Oh…

-"¿¡Enserio!?" – ¡Pero su cara decía lo contrario!

-"Sí, por Carim-chan cualquier cosa" –Sonrió y dos segundos después tenía a Carim colgada de su cuello abrazándola.

Como estamos en medio del pasillo que va directo a la cafetería no me sorprendería que alguien nos viera.

-"Nee, Fate-chan, e-" –Exacto de eso hablo. Mapache on time.

En dos por tres su cara se deformó en incredulidad al ver como Carim seguía aferrada al cuello de Jeremiah-san y esta, al ver a Hayate y siguiendo el plan, la abrazaba por la cintura aparentando melosidad. Creo que su mandíbula se acaba de caer.

-"¿Me decías?" –Pregunto intentando que no salga mi sonrisa malévola. Hayate me mira y empieza a mover la boca como pez fuera del agua mientras señala de la pareja a mí y de regreso.

-"En veinte minutos es nuestro ensayo" –Paró de boquear e infló sus cachetes en uno de sus fatales pucheros, se cruzó de brazos, bufó y se fue.

Contados veinte segundos después, Jeremiah-san estalló en carcajadas y Carim se separó de ella un poco perdida. Inevitablemente me reí con la peli-negra y felicité a Carim por su naturalidad. Cuando paramos de reírnos, Jeremiah-san y yo, arrastramos a Carim, quien seguía impresionada…o algo así, hacia la cafetería para comer algo antes de ir al club de danza.

De verdad que la rubia parece perdida, pero de una buena forma ya que sonríe como idiota… algo así como lo hace Hayate cuando piensa en galletas... oh y en Carim, el punto es que tiene ESA mirada y nada me complace más, pero el mapache me tiene que pagar varias así que unos cuantos días así serán suficientes. Por otra parte Jeremiah-san tiene una sonrisa muy similar a la mía en su rostro. ¿Es sospechoso que disfrute tanto de hacer rabiar a mi amiga? Ya que, ahora hasta la veo emocionada por la idea.

Es aquí donde recuerdo un detallito…

O mejor dicho, un rubio detallito oji-esmeralda y de buenas proporciones… ¿Qué?

-"Nee, Jeremiah-san" –Llamo y ella suelta su hamburguesa para prestarme atención.

-"Sieglinde está bien, Fate-chan" –Vale…

-"Está bien, Sieglinde, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" –Inicio y ella arquea una ceja pero asiente. –"Esto… ¿la presidenta no va a…?"

-"¡No la invoques!" –Ok… podría decirme eso sin saltarse la mesa y taparme la boca…digo.

-"¿Invocar a quién, Sieg-chan?" –Oh diablos, ¿en verdad funciona?

-"Ehh… a nadie Vic" –Y la presi le puso cara de "Te estaré vigilando" para después irse como vino… como invocación de la nada.

-"¿Entonces…?" –Alargo la pregunta con burla y ella me mira feo.

-"Hablaré con ella después, pero sigo en esto" –Me dice. –"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo es que te diste cuenta?" –Me pregunta y Carim sale de su ensimismamiento para prestarme atención, también interesada.

-"Bueno" –Arqueo una ceja. –"No soy ciega, mucho menos tonta" –Me encojo de hombros y Sieglinde abre la boca, la cierra, la vuelve a abrir y acaba en un puchero. –"Que chica X ni se entere, le romperá el corazón" –Añado.

-"Que me entere de ¿qué?" –Oh carajo, ¿enserio?

-"Ehh… se acabaron los sándwiches en el bar" –Me encargo de mirarla como diciendo "¿Enserio, Carim?" y ella se encoge de hombros.

-"¡NOOOOOOO!" –Ok… creeré más en Carim de ahora en adelante. –"Había ahorrado para el especial de pernil italiano" – ¿Tenemos esa clase de sándwich?... como sea ella lloriquea dramáticamente mientras por inercia se lanza al cuello de Sieglinde.

-"Emm…" –Sieglinde le palmea la espalda. –"Tranquila, vamos, levanta el ánimo que ahora iremos a ver a las chicas de danza" –Le sonríe y en dos segundos chica X estaba totalmente repuesta. Lágrimas de cocodrilo fuera, mocos también y felizmente enganchada al brazo de Sieglinde.

Algo me dice que a este paso habrá sangre.

Mucha sangre…

Ahora, con chica X a bordo y con el estómago lleno, fuimos directo hacia el club de danza, el cual era fácil identificarlo y llegar ahí.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, es el único club el cual tiene a una horda de babosos amasados en las ventanas que dejan ver el aula.

Mucho más si pones a varias chicas bonitas, en short diminuto, blusa apretada (por no decir también diminuta que le llega un poco debajo de los pechos) y buen cuerpo a bailar una canción de Rihanna.

No… Eso no se hace con los pubertos.

_Come here rude boy, boy__  
Can you get it up  
Come here rude boy, boy  
Is you big enough  
Take it, take it (yeah)  
Baby, baby (yeah)  
Take it, take it (yeah)  
Love me, love me (yeah)_

¡Mucho menos esa canción!

-"¡NANOHAAAA-SAAAAN AZÓTEME A MI POR FAVOOOOR!" –… ¿¡Qué!?

Me vale un comino si después se lastiman, pero aparto a cuanto baboso tengo cerca para pegarme a la vidriera y, efectivamente, estaba la leona en celo bailando provocativamente… ¡Y lo peor de centro!

¿Se puede mover el cuerpo de esa manera? Digo… parece una serpiente, es… hipnotizante… Oh dios… ¿se podía mover el torso de esa manera?...ohh… y su cintura…

¡Agh!

-"¿Te paso cubeta para la baba?" –Oh rayos…

-"Ja ja ja, muy graciosa Hayate" –Regreso a verla y noto que tiene una expresión de falsa inocencia.

-"¿Qué? Es la verdad, además…" –Sonrió como solo ella sabe. –"Tú también me lo decías" –Uy venganza de mapache.

-"Cállate quieres, tengo no-"

-"Sí, sí, sí tienes novia bla, bla, bla. Piensa en algo mejor que decir, ya me cansa escucharlo" –Pone cara de fastidio, rueda los ojos y toma mi muñeca. –"Vamos a que te baile una pelirroja ardiente" – ¿Otra vez?

-"Hayate" –Le advierto con la mirada pero no me hace caso.

La loca mapache acaba arrastrándome a la mitad del salón. Oh genial, tenían una silla preparada, ¿qué más tienen? ¿Un látigo? ¿Unas esposas?

Hable demasiado pronto.

-"Fate-chan" –Me nombró y guiñó el ojo para tensar rápidamente un látigo de cuero. ¿Qué es esto, un club de danza o uno de sadomasoquismo?

Y es aquí donde inicia nuevamente el coro y Nanoha aprovecha para moverse sensualmente hacia mí.

Ok, sí ¡Lo admito! ¡Es jodidamente sensual lo que hace!

_Take it, take it (yeah)__  
Baby, baby (yeah)  
Take it, take it (yeah)  
Love me, love me (yeah)_

¿Desde cuándo un dedo me parece tan sexy? Seguro debe ser porque este se mueve como diciendo "Ven, ven a mí, pequeña e ilusa Fate-chan"… alguien máteme.

CLAP, CLAP

-"Muy bien chicas, acabó el recreo" – ¿C-calentamiento?

-"Pero, Lute-" –Intentaba quejarse la pelirroja que estaba aún con el látigo en mano pero la peli-morada no la dejó.

-"Pero nada, Nanoha-chan, esto es el colegio y aquí no estamos para ese espectáculo" –Ajá y de seguro que haya elegido una canción de Rihanna de "recreo" y con la ropa que lleva puesta no hace ningún espectáculo. –"Puedes violártela si quieres" – ¿Qué? –"Pero no aquí" –La escuché decir "Ow" o ¿ya estoy loca?

En eso siento que alguien se pone a mi par y me susurra.

-"¿Me puedes decir cómo es que siempre acabas en una silla y siendo bailada sensualmente?" –Sieglinde…

-"Ni yo lo sé mujer, ni yo lo sé" –Si lo supiera… ¡No me pasaría seguido!

Y hasta mientras…

-"Pero Lutecia-chan, nos estábamos divirtiendo después del ensayo" –Se seguía quejando la leona.

-"¿Tanto quieren seguir bailando?" –Que la presidenta lo club lo pregunte con tanta incredulidad en cierta manera no me cuadra… pero no interesa ¿verdad?

-"¡Sí!" –Asintieron todas emocionadas.

-"Además invitamos al club de música para que nos vea bailar" –Ahora Lutecia gira la mirada sorprendida y se posa en nosotras, que efectivamente ya nos habíamos reunido y portábamos unas hermosas poker face de tanta atención.

-"¿Esto es por lo de ayer?" –Arqueó una ceja y Nanoha le sonrió inocente. Entonces Lutecia transformó su sonrisa a una de reto y giró bruscamente hacia nosotras de nuevo. –"Muy bien, ¡Ustedes!" –Exclamó y todas saltamos del maldito susto. –"Más les vale poner atención al baile que les prepararon mis chicas" –No es como que tengamos otra opción ¿verdad? –"A todas estas, ¿Qué van a bailar?" –… Sin comentarios…

-"Clásico por clásico, presidenta" –Dijo Hayate mientras le sonreía y Carim alzó una ceja… vaya que es celosa esta mujer… son tal para cual, para que negarlo.

-"Perfecto, prosigan" –Dicho esto se fue a sentar en una esquina mientras que "sus chicas" se ponían en frente nuestro y sonreían con reto.

Ok, ¿cuándo es que se convirtió esto en una jodida competencia?

¡Alguien que me diga!

-"¿Cuánto a que convierten cualquier clásico en un baile sexy de antro y Fate-chan termina en medio siendo bailada por todas?" – ¿Es enserio? ¿Apuestan estas cosas?

-"¿Por qué apuestas si sabes que eso pasará de todos modos?" –Ok… ¿Tú también, Carim?

-"Yo digo que no termina bailada por todas" –Habló chica X y todas la miramos. –"No generalicen. Nanoha-san es posesiva" –Reflexiona con una mano en la barbilla y yo siento mi integridad peligrar…por vigésima vez.

Entonces una tonada interrumpe nuestra "hermosa" charla y al identificarla me dieron ganas de darme contra la silla.

Oh perfecto… Grease…

_I got chills, they're multiplying__  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power, you're supplying  
It's electrifying!_

Y tal y como lo dijo Sieglinde, modificaron un divertido disco en un sexy baile donde caderas se movían sugerentemente pero siempre al ritmo de la canción. Eso hasta que empezaron a hacer trucos tipo competencia de baile extremo. Ya saben, mortales, chicas deslizándose por debajo de las piernas de sus compañeras… por ahí creo que vi a otra rotando su cuerpo encima de otra chica a sorprendente velocidad… wow…

-"¿El circo estaba contemplado en la apuesta?" –Susurré en pregunta pero al regresar a verlas todas estaban boquiabiertas mirando con sorpresa todo el espectáculo, cuando por fin captaron lo que dije negaron al unísono pero no despegaron los ojos de las bailarinas exóticas… ¿?

-"El circo no, pero eso sí" –Dijo Carim mientras señalaba como Nanoha tenía intenciones de venir hasta mi lugar y arrastrarme con ella… pero algo sucedió…

Hayate la detuvo, con dramatismo para encajar con el baile, la vi guiñarle un ojo y a ella sonreír. Regresé a ver a Carim lentamente, como quien no quiere ver como hierve en celos sorprendentemente no muy notorios para los demás, pero la encuentro tranquila… o eso aparenta. Entonces regreso mi vista al par responsable de mis canas…ejem, no es que tenga es un decir… y veo como también se unieron al circo pero de diferente manera.

_You're the one that I want__  
You are the one I want  
Oo, Oo, Oo honey_

Se bailaban la letra… literal y extremamente. ¡A poco se besan! ¿¡Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí!?

Miro de nuevo a Carim y ahora está roja… pero no de una linda forma. No si a este paso le va a dar un derrame o algo. Miro a Sieglinde y ella la mira con los ojos como platos, la codeo y ella enseguida la abraza mientras le susurra cosas al oído, cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar pero parecen efectivas. Regreso mi mirada al par y ahora parece un poco descoordinado… de seguro la cara de limón agrio de Hayate no tiene nada que ver, no, para nada.

Nanoha por su lado sigue bailando pero ahora me mira insistentemente.

Bueno, no sé qué cara tengo en este momento, pero la mueca de confusión de la pelirroja me hace una pequeña idea.

Al momento que acaba la canción, los babosos fans del club empiezan a aullar como lobos hambrientos, ni que decir de algunas chicas. Me levanto de mi sitio, aún con mi cara con una mueca que desconozco y miro a las demás. Todas asienten y decidimos acercarnos a las bailarinas.

-"Felicitaciones" –Dice Carim con una sonrisa de santa que hace babear a Hayate.

-"De verdad son excelentes" –Aprecia chica X con una sonrisa tranquila.

-"Será un placer trabajar con ustedes" –Agregó Sieglinde y cuando llegó mi turno…

-"Yo…" –Ok… ¿por qué se callan todos? –"Creo que ahora soy su maldita fan" – ¿Qué? ¿No se lo esperaban? –"Esperaré con ansias nuestros ensayos juntas" –Les sonreí y parece que se sonrojaron un par. Nos dimos vuelta y casi, casi que nos fuimos como divas de pasarela.

¿Qué si esto es parte de algún plan? Nah, deben estar paranoicos.

Sólo espero como loca el día del festival e invitar a mi novia a ver el sensacional club de danza que tenemos.

Sí, sólo eso.

-"Hey… ¿Enserio te volviste su fan?" –Me pregunta incrédula Sieglinde y por lo mismo la miro con una sonrisa.

-"Sí, ¿por qué no?"

-"¿Te volviste fan del sado-masoquismo?" –Me pregunta chica X y la miró descolocada… ¿De dónde carajo sacó eso?

-"¿De dónde carajo sacas eso, chica X?" –Interrogué pero ella hizo puchero.

-"¡Que mi nombre es Yu-!"

-"Oh ya entiendo" –Saltó Carim. –"De cierta manera Fate-san quiere aplicar un retorcido "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" y esto es sólo el inicio" –Chocó su puño en su palma de manera que denotaba entendimiento. Las demás asintieron apreciativas y yo sólo rodé los ojos

-"Muy bien genio, y según tú ¿a quién se lo quiero aplicar?" –Deben estar alucinando…

-"Con Nanoha-san" –Dijeron todas al unísono y mi boca cayó por pura inercia.

-"¿Por qué todos piensan que tengo algo con ella? ¡Yo tengo no-!"

-"Sí, sí, tienes novia" –Me interrumpieron al igual que Hayate y bufé en resignación.

-"Como sea" –Iba a añadir algo más pero un texto llegó a mi celular. Lo leí y mi ceja se alzó mientras sonreía. –"Hora de ir a casa, ¿verdad?" –Supongo que mi sonrisa descolocó a todas pero me valió poco.

Me despedí de ella y giré en dirección al salón. Agradecí el hecho de que se encontrara parcialmente vacío al momento de llegar. Sin el mapache y la violadora cerca se respira paz en el aire… dejando de lado el olor a "compañerismo". Me acerqué a mi puesto, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir tranquilamente… o eso quise…

-"¿Qué tienes con Gracia-san?" –Oh perfecto, ¿ya ni hola?

-"Hola, ¿cómo estás? Bien, gracias por preguntar ¿y tú?" –Solté con todo el sarcasmo que no sabía que tenía… o por lo menos con ella.

-"No te hagas la graciosa, Fate-chan" –Soltó con amenazante ¿sensualidad? –"Últimamente las veo mucho más juntas que antes… sin mencionar "eso" de ayer" –Oh… se refiere a la caída.

-"Bueno, no te debo explicaciones pero mira, como soy buena persona te las daré" –Me acerqué un poco a Nanoha, quien bloqueaba la puerta de salida del salón y le dije. –"No pasa nada, gracias, hasta mañana" –Me dispuse a sortearla para salir pero ella me tomó de la muñeca impidiéndome salir. Suspiré.

-"Ni te atrevas a pensar que con ella cambiarás a tu novia" -… ¿Qué? –"Ese puesto sólo lo tengo yo" –Me dijo mientras me jalaba hasta tenerme a su altura. –"Recuerda, tú serás mía un día de estos" –Y cuando se acercó peligrosamente interpuse mi otra mano sobre su boca.

-"Ahí te equivocas, yo no soy de nadie" –Y unos estúpidos "Uhhhhh" arruinaron el jodido ambiente. ¿¡Acaso no podían callarse, carboneros de mier…!?

-"Eso dices ahora" –Sonrió como felino y soltó mi muñeca. –"¿Quieres salir conmigo a tomar un helado?" –OK… ¿acaso es bipolar? Porque no debe ser normal pasar de una pose amenazantemente seductora a una de inocente petición.

-"Lo siento…" –Joder, me confunde ya no sé si responderle igual de ruda o más suave. –"Ya tengo planes" –Opté por un tono neutro amable.

-"Oh" –Vale… ¿es normal que me sienta mal por su cara de decepción? –"Por lo menos… emm… ¿por lo menos puedo acompañarte hasta la salida?" –Ya… ¿ahora intenta hacerse la tímida o algo?

-"Vale… pero por dios deja de portarte así" –Dije medio asustada y ella primero puso cara de "yo no fui" para después suspirar y volver a ser ella… ¿cómo? Pues volvió la mirada seductora.

-"Agh… pensé que portándome más como Carim sederías más fácil" –Algo me dice que eso no debió decirlo en voz alta. –"Bueno, no importa." –Sonrió como si nada y tomó sus cosas. –"Vámonos" –Me guiñó y… ¡Oh dios mío me palmeó las nachas!

-"¡Nanoha!" –Grité sonrojada y ella rió como si nada.

-"Perdón tenía que hacerlo" –Rió a mi lado nuevamente y caminamos hacia la salida. Yo a unos dos metros de distancia por seguridad y ella aún haciendo sus bromas de doble sentido.

Llegamos a las taquillas y me encontré a Hayate. Ella portaba una mirada de seria confusión mientras nos miraba a ambas… dos segundos después cambiaba la cara por una pícara, así que antes de que diga algo tomé uno de mis cuadernos y se lo tiré a la cara.

-"¡Oye!" –Se quejó pero le sonreí, lo que la descolocó. Ay Hayate… tu torpeza es lo que me divierte. . –"Eso me recuerda… ¿¡Qué haces tanto tiempo con mi chica!?" –Me gruñó y le volví a sonreír.

-"Eres un mapache muy idiota" –Le dije y más confusión llegó al rostro de mi castaña amiga. Le palmeé el hombro y agregué al momento de terminar de cambiarme los zapatos. –"Pero así te quiero" –Le guiñé un ojo, recogí mi cuaderno, lo guardé y me dispuse a salir.

-"¿Qué diablos…?" –Dijo descolocada.

Entonces la escuché preguntar a Nanoha sobre lo que había pasado, pero ninguna de las dos podía entender que el plan con Carim me tenía muy de buenas para cualquier tontería que se le ocurra.

Varios pasos después, Nanoha me alcanzó con la intención de hablar conmigo pero alguien se le adelantó.

-"Amor" –Me saludó y se colgó de mi cuello. –"Ya te extrañaba" –Besó con dulzura mi mejilla y de reojo vi la cara desfigurada de Nanoha.

Oh sí…

Puede ser que Carim haya tenido razón…

Puede que.

* * *

_Done for today :P_

_Ahora Reviews Time! :D_

**_Yowiin. nwn: JAJAJA y conmigo es montaña rusa, de seguro este cap no es mucho pero espero que te guste! y lo de Signum... espera a leerlo jajaja ya que justamente en eso estoy :P saludos!_**

**_Danael. chan: Las maldades recién empiezan, paciencia y mas paciencia conmigo xD algo bueno? no demore demasiaaaado :v jajajaja un abrazo!_**

**_Rokujou: JAJAJAJA que tienes con las peleas de gatas? xD_**

**_avemari: Sabes? tu personaje favorito no tiene nombre :O sigue siendo tu favorito? xD jajajaa por algo se dice que lo denso viene con lo rubio! xD espero te siga gustando el cap :D saludos!_**

**_Danny: Si? JAAAA hasta yo la amo xD queria jugar con la siempre recta y angelical Carim... darle vuelta de vez en cuando supongo no hace mal. Con lo de Nanoha es vdd... solo yo lo se :v jajajaja me encanta tu paciencia! xDD de verdad! saludos!_**

**_Antares mint: Gracias! :D espero aun hacerte reír :3 saludos!_**

**_luchi MY: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA aprendes rápido mi joven padawan -3- jajajajaja pero mira que solo por fanservice dire dos cosas: 1.- Chica X no es ningun personaje de MSLN y 2.- Ya di dos letras de su nombre jajajaja medio cataclismo azotara el mundo preparate mi querida aprendiz -3- saludos y que la fuerza te acompañe! -3- jajajaja  
_**

**_Haruka Velasco: Hey gracias! es bueno saber que hago reir con mis historias xD y poco a poco pero se viene la venganza! :D gracias x tu review, saludos!_**

**_yuri no tenshi 69: Sho matarte? nooo que vaa! jajajaja y xq todos quieren saber el nombre? :v :v jajaja mira, hare el trato de decir el nombre completo de chica X en el ultimo cap de la historia, que tal? si verdad? jajajajaja saludos!_**

**_Eliza (y su mega user xD): Primero, claro que puedes decirme Ki-chan xD segundo, lo de leona es medio en broma medio enserio xD jajajajaj asi me la imagino al escribir :P Carim es un desmadre que ya veia necesario! para todo lo demas dinners club(? xD ok no xD y quien sabe y esto se convierta en 50 sombras liberadas de Nanoha :v :v jajajaja y... y... quien te mintio asi de feo? :O yo? neko? no lo creo :v preguntale a mi novia :v :v :v jajajajaja saludos! y un abrazo :D  
PD: Ya sabes dos de sus letras, le atinas? xD_**

**_Shirei-Kan: Jajajajaa sip pooobre Hayate :P y enserio? quieres saber? jajajaja mismo trato que con tenshi, quizas en el ultimo cap diga su nombre que te parece? jajajjaa ahora tb estan las condiciones que dije a luchi xD sera que te animas a adivinar? saludos!_**

**_Saku: JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ como me mato de risa solo al leer tu user xD te leo y llega todo lo de FB como flash xD jajajaja vale ya, ahora sabes que quizas sea Fate en todo :v asi como quizas no :v jajajja te dije que seria pronto! :P ojala te guste el cap :3 hablamos!_**

**_Guest: Genial! jeje gracias por tu review :3_**

**_Kouhai: Reto cumplido :v jajajajajaja y quien sabe y yo sea el maestro disfrazado con bigote y peluca -3- jajajaja ok no xD y vivo cambiando perspectivas, pero a que esta Carim esta masterizada? jajajajjaa saludos pequeño titán :P_**

**_Luzy: Perfecto, empiezas mañana mismo jajajajajaja xDDD en verdad quieres tanto lio? :v te admirare por eso xDD saludos!_**

**_cruzsak: Tú lógica tiene mucho sentido o_o joder ya valimos D:_**

**_MK: Que siga volando la imaginacion! jajajajaa y feria? oh si 3:) xD jajajaja saludos!_**

**_fer: Paciencia que Fate se quiere hacer de rogar jajajajaja y NanoFate? vendra vendra :3 primero pre eliminares jajajajaja saludos!_**

_Se me cuidan y hasta la proxima! :D_


	7. Lo peor es que me gustó

_Definitivamente algo me anda pasando ya que recuperé algo de mi inspiración xD dos actualizaciones seguidas! vaya! jajaja... ahora, con esta historia por un momento tuve un severo problema (así es, no solo con FeP) ya que no sabía como jodidos seguirla o como hacer que encaje, después me dije "iniciaste esta historia pensando random, ahora por qué te amargas con encajes?" y joder, es verdad D: jajaja así que sepan disculpar lo random pero es lo que me sale sólo de mis dedos xD especialmente me gustó escribir este cap, espero que a ustedes también les guste :D_

_Sin más, lean ;)_

**_MSLN no me pertenece... cuando me pagarán por romperme el kokoro diciéndolo? ;w;_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 7 - Lo peor es que me gustó...**

* * *

-"Ginga" –Saludé con una de mis mejores sonrisas mientras la tomaba de la cintura y unía nuestras frentes. ¿Maldita yo? Ja.

-"¿También me extrañaste?" –Me preguntó y le sonreí antes de besarle en la mejilla.

-"Por supuesto que sí" –Y no, no estoy mintiendo. –"¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?" –Le pregunté con dulzura y me encantó verla sonrojándose.

Entonces sentí mi cuello arder y no tengo que voltearme para saber quién es. Sólo reviso por el rabillo del ojo y compruebo que quien ahora se estaba tragando su blusa era cierta pelirroja de las hormonas alborotadas. Hayate a su lado me miraba lo más feo que podía.

-"Hasta mañana, Fate-san" –Entonces llegó quien empeoró la mirada de Hayate. Así es, nada más y nada menos que Carim quien se acercó a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla para después retirarse junto a Sieglinde.

-"Hasta mañana, Carim" –Correspondí con una sonrisa y ambas se perdieron en el camino.

Y como casi siempre dos más uno es tres, ahora tenía a tres mujeres mirándome bien feito. Cualquiera que lo vea me pregunta, "¿Fate, que se siente vivir cada día con una amenaza de muerte?".

¿Saben la respuesta?

Uno ya se acostumbra.

-"Es mi compañera de club" –Expliqué a Ginga. –"Y es de ascendencia occidental, por eso se despide de esta manera" –Agregué suavemente mientras la tomaba de la mano y todo rastro de enojo se fue de las facciones de mi novia.

-"Definitivamente a veces no sé si te conozco" – ¿Eh? –"No pongas esa cara, no me refiero de mala manera" –Rió y decidí dejarlo ahí… por ahora.

Ambas caminamos tomadas de la mano. ¿A dónde? Ni soberana idea, pero me dejaba guiar por Ginga.

Por supuesto no se me pasó de alto al par de stalkers que tenía detrás de mí.

Y es que Nanoha y Hayate no podían ser más obvias al esconderse en cualquier esquina con tanta brusquedad, además de la forma en la que sobresalían de un poste para observarnos "discretamente".

Algo raro aquí es que Ginga no se haya dado cuenta… ¿O prefiere ignorarlo?

Quiero creer que es la primera, mientras aun caminamos hacia no sé donde…

No espera… ya reconozco el sitio…

-"¿¡El parque de diversiones!?" –Oh mi dios, oh mi dios, oh mi dios.

-"Así es. Conseguí los pases que tanto querías." –Me sonrió y oh por dios… ¡Ganas de besarla no me faltan!

Pero me contengo al momento en que al tomarla por lo hombros, percibí una dura mirada por el rabillo del ojo…

¿Qué Nanoha?

¡Nah!

¡El malévolo viejito de bastón presumiblemente de metal que estaba sentado en la banca de enfrente!

¿Acaso no es sospechoso que entrecierre los ojos mientras golpea su mano con el bastón?

-"¡Gracias!" –Dije en su lugar mientras la abrazaba fugazmente. Ella rió y decidimos entrar.

Este parque es un maldito paraíso, tiene todas las atracciones extremas que siempre soñé montar, además de que tiene un gran y variado patio de comidas que…Asdasdasd… babeo…

-"¿Y bien?" –Dijo ella y la miré con los ojos encendidos de emoción. –"¿Cuál quieres primero?" –Ohhh…ohh… difícil elección pero…

-"¿Qué tal si calentamos con el martillo?" –Propuse y ella aceptó enseguida. Esto es otra cosa de Ginga que supo atraparme. Ella siempre está dispuesta a acompañarme en todo y hay veces en que ella me gana proponiendo cosas.

Fuimos directo hacia la atracción y de reojo vi como Nanoha y Hayate disimulaban su "espionaje profesional" comprándose un helado de tamaño colosal, seguramente solo para ocultar sus rostro pero… ¡oh vamos! ¿Dónde más vas a encontrar un cabello tan hermoso y resaltante como el fuego?...emm… no es que me guste su cabello pero… agh, lo admito. ¡Su cabello parece cascada de fuego sacada de los mismísimos dioses! Eso obviamente resalta.

Pero el toque de Ginga en mi mano, hace que regrese de mis pensamientos…

¿Cuándo diablos me senté y me puse los cinturones?

-"¿Listos?" –Emm… ¿no? –"Disfruten" – ¿No me escuchó cuando dije que…? No, olvídenlo.

Suspiré y decidí concentrarme en disfrutar de la sesión. Cosa muy fácil al momento en que la máquina subió la velocidad ya que la adrenalina se encargó de borrar todo lo demás.

Apenas bajamos subimos a otras cinco atracciones más y al terminar ambas sentíamos que teníamos la garganta seca de tanto gritar y/o reírnos, así que me aseguré de invitarla a comer y tomar algo para recuperar fuerzas. En todo el lapso las miradas de las dos stalkers del siglo seguían molestamente presentes y sin embargo Ginga seguía como si nada… aun no entiendo cómo lo hace.

Ya para el atardecer, cuando el cielo se teñía de un fuerte anaranjado con carmesí, Ginga propuso subirnos a la noria más grande que había visto en mi vida… el recorrido promete ser largo y el paisaje muy hermoso…

-"¿Qué te parece?" –Me dijo una vez ya estábamos adentro y estábamos a una buena altura en donde se podía apreciar la costa y cómo el cielo y el mar se fusionaban en uno solo… carajo… esto es mucho tiempo con Hayate…

-"La vista es muy hermosa" –Y es la verdad. Ginga al escucharme se giró para acercarse más a mí, posó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acercó nuestros rostros.

-"Y la compañía también…" –Me sonrió y por inercia también sonreí a pesar de sentir que el corazón se me saldría por la boca… no, no por la altura… no, tampoco es porque ella me va a besar…

Es porque en la pinche cabina de atrás, la cual se puso a la misma altura que nosotras, estaban dos macabras chicas respirando contra el vidrio mientras pegaban hasta la deformidad sus rostros. Una castaña miraba todo con terror y la pelirroja al contrario, ¡Daba terror!

-"Que carajo…" –Oh perfecto y Ginga ya estaba a sólo milímetros de besarme…

-"¿Fate-chan?" –Me preguntó confundida pero yo no podía despegar mi mirada de la cabina de atrás. De seguro si pudiera, tendría exactamente la misma cara que la pinche pintura de "El grito". –"¿Qué ves?" –Preguntó al fin pero justo cuando se decidió a mirar, nosotras ya estábamos de bajada y ellas estaban arriba de nosotras.

Cuando me miró sólo atiné a abrir y cerrar la boca… ¿Y? ¿Qué le digo?

"Verás querida, mientras tu intentabas darme el beso más romántico que se te ocurrió al leer una novela, yo miraba a la cabina detrás nuestra y ¡Oh! ¿Adivina qué? En ella encontré a mi amiga y a mi no-amiga confabuladas para darme el mayor jodido susto de mi joven vida"

No, ¿verdad?

-"No me creerás si te digo que vi la cosa más fea del mundo, ¿verdad?" –Uy suspiró… eso es un no.

-"¿Acaso algo siempre tiene que pasar cuando intento besarte?" – ¿A qué se refiere? –"Intenté besarte hace dos juegos y tú estabas más entretenida viendo el cielo con la boca abierta" – ¿Eso es reclamo? –"Mucho peor hace un juego" –En mi defensa diré que ver a un niño gordito atrancado por el cierre de la bragueta encima de un caballito en el carrusel es un gran foco de distracción.

-"Lo siento, ¿bien?" –Le tomé la mejilla para que me mirara pero no me atreví a nada más porque… ¡el jodido ancianito del mal estaba a tan sólo unos pasos! ¿Acaso se teletransporta o qué carajos? ¡Juro que hace un rato no estaba ahí! –"¿Te parece arreglar eso en un lugar más privado?"

-"Bien" –Perfecto. –"Pero será en donde yo elija" –Está bien. –"Y será en la casa embrujada" –No, no está bien. ¡Ella sabe que detesto esas cosas! –"Nah ah, no me lloriquees que me lo debes" –Snif, snif… sí que es rencorosa esta mujer.

Y como quien no quiere la cosa (me agarré de tres postes, cuatro personas y dos puestos de comida para que al final me arrastre) llegamos enfrente de la jodida casa del demonio… literalmente.

Tan sólo en la entrada siento un escalofrío recorrerme, mucho más cuando veo que el sol se está poniendo y que si entramos a esa cosa cuando salgamos todo estará bien pinche oscuro y me dará un infarto…

Mamá…

-"Vamos amor" –Me invitó con una "inocente" sonrisa y créanme que la mire con todo mi rencoroso rencor…

Apenas entramos, a un tipito se le hizo divertido el rozarme la pierna con un material extraño que me hizo saltar y gritar como fresa salvaje. Ginga a mi lado reía "discretamente" y me seguía guiando entre los pasillos ya que yo, ni loca abría los ojos para que algo me salte justo en la cara. Entonces hubo un maldito momento en que abrí los ojos sólo para comprobar si estábamos por acabar el infernal recorrido o si Ginga ya había decidido dónde realizar una de sus fantasías al besarme en medio de monstruos, calaveras, telarañas y otras pendejadas… ¿Para eso me llevaba al cementerio no?, entonces un jodido tipo con una máscara espantosa se le ocurre saltarnos enfrente mientras las "luces" se apagaban. Escuché gritos (los míos) y todo se volvió oscuridad (porque los focos no volvieron a prenderse), intenté llamar a Ginga pero justo en ese momento sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba con ella.

No sabía a dónde me llevaba pero la calidez de aquella mano sin duda me relajó. Pasado un momento sentí como paramos y me tomó del rostro, mi corazón saltó y se volvió loco al momento en que mis labios chocaron con los de Ginga (¿quién más me besaría entonces?) y me sorprendí al sentirme así. El beso se prolongó ya que realmente lo estaba disfrutando, hasta se volvía demandante y ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Me mordió la lengua!... No sabía que Ginga podía hacer esas cosas… pero súbitamente ella paró y de nuevo me jaló a… no sé dónde, estaba realmente confusa en ese momento.

Una nueva vaina empezó a sonar y de nuevo me separé de Ginga. Lo bueno de todo esto es que, cuando la bendita cosa dejó de sonar, las luces se "prendieron" y pude darme cuenta de que ya estaba en la última parte del recorrido.

No dudé ni dos segundos y me abalancé como posesa a la puerta.

Y ya afuera estaba mi novia viéndome totalmente divertida por la cara de susto épico que seguramente llevo encima.

Ja, ja, ja, tan linda ella…

-"JAJAJAJAJAJA definitivamente esto fue lo mejor" –Tanto tacto tiene conmigo que se ríe en mi propia cara…

-"Sí seguro estaba en tus fantasías en causarme un infarto" –Acusé y ella rió más. –"Además de aquel fetiche loco por besarme en medio de tanta cosa fea… aunque debo recalcar que no me esperaba que me besaras con tantas ganas" –Halagué pero ella de repente dejó de reír para mirarme seriamente.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te besé?" –Ok… ¿Pero…?

-"Sí, lo hiciste en medio del recorrido" –Recalqué lo obvio y ella me miró aun más seria.

-"Yo no te besé en ningún momento del recorrido, Fate" –Ya…

¿¡Qué diablos pasó ahí adentro entonces!?

-"¿AH? P-pero…" –Si no fue ella… ¿quién?

Y sucedió, como respuesta divina una ventisca llegó para hacerme girar el rostro y mirar a lo lejos el bamboleo de caderas de una pelirroja en compañía de cierta castaña que portaba una sonrisa demoníaca.

Nanoha giró el rostro en ese instante y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, me guiñó el ojo y se relamió el labio mientras se lo mordía sensualmente…

Oh carajo…

Creo que dejé de respirar…

-"¿Fate-chan? ¿Estás bien?"

-"No… un demonio lujurioso me acaba de robar el beso más fogoso de mi vida…" –Murmuré como digna traumada.

¿Y saben lo peor?

Lo peor de todo esto no es que me esté palpitando la lengua por el mordisco.

Mucho menos que me ardan los labios.

Lo peor de todo… es que sin duda me gustó…

* * *

_Arde Fate! arde! jajajaja a este paso ni yo sé cuando es que las dos acabarán juntas así que... meh :P_

_Ahora reviews :3_

**_Danael. chan: Paciencia, paciencia jajaja mira que Nanoha ya tiene todos los permisos xD bien lo dices pero como dije no sé cuando caiga Fate...quizás sea pronto... quizás tarde... o quizás ya lo hizo xD jajajaja gracias! ya mismo me gradúo es verdad :'3 y sí? ja mi propio fic me relaja en exámenes(? jajaja ya necesitaba escribir un poco, espero que te guste saludos :D feliz 2x1(?_**

**_Yowiin. nwn: Niña rencorosa jajajajaja noooo! que clase de chantaje es ese? ;w; mala niña mala xP jajajaa sólo por eso Nanoha aun no está con Fate(? jajaja saludos :3_**

**_luzy: Recibo con gusto tu aceptación, ve preparándote entonces(? jajajaja abrazos para ti :3 y próximamente sólo en cines xD :v_**

**_Eliza: JAJAJAJAJAJA morí con eso de las cincuenta sombras JAJAJAJAJAJA y no, no soy perv solo me encanta hacer explotar la imaginacion de mis lectores 7u7 tu pareces buen prospecto jajajajaa tengo 17 años y próximamente 18, la verdad no tengo como adivinar tu edad pero como base lanzaré un numero al azar asi que... emmm... tienes 14? jajajaja y ya vendrá ya vendrá xD saludos!_**

**_Rokujo: JAJAJAJAJA intensa fogosidad? ya te cacho 7u7_**

**_yuri no tenshi 69: Hecho! ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo ;) jajajaja abrazo para ti tb :3_**

**_Touka-chan: En mi defensa digo que ni abrir mi cuenta podia(? jajajajaa ya se sabrá así que paciencia paciencia xD cuidate :*_**

**_Shirei-Kan: Lo iré pensando...sí quizás... tal vez... cuando recuerde ponerla de nuevo :v jajajaa la pista más clara es que ella no es parte del mundo MSLN así que lo tienes imposible si es que no me lees la mente :3 jajajaja saludos!_**

**_Kouhai: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA like a tu imaginación! y cállese titancito e_e que yo no robé tu diario! sería loco que en verdad lo haga jajajajajaja hablamos :3_**

**_luchi MY: JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAJ acabo de morir contigooooo! y mi querida padawan... yo soy el origen del lado oscuro de la fuerza e_e :v jajajaja saludos!_**

**_Saku: Mira 2x1 *-* jajajaja me pasé este día verdad? xD y es verdad, quise hacer a una Fate no densa pero si no es densa no es Fate, así como? jajaja cachetada con guante blanco? jajajajaja algo como lo de ahora? xD tadaima~ ;)_**

**_fer: Y sí, yo hago que arda Troya aunq ya no exista :v jajajja y no sé... ya se verá jajaja saludos! :3_**

**_Guest1: Awww sí, sigo viva cariñito guest :'3_**

**_Guest2: Me fui de parranda por ahi? jajajaj mentira, aun estoy aquí ;)_**

_Y bueh! eso es todo espero que les guste :3 se me cuidan!_

_hasta la próxima n_n_


	8. Qué diablos he hecho?

_Rápido? jajajaja bueno, cuando se tiene tiempo libre se aprovecha! xD sigamos entonces :3_

_Sin más que decir, espero les guste :D_

**_MSLN no me pertenece :v si lo hiciera no estuviera raspando la lata de atún en este momento(?_**

* * *

**Para mí  
**

**Capítulo 8 - ¿Qué diablos he hecho?**

* * *

-"¡Hey, Fate-chan!" –Ah no…

-"¡Tú pinche traidoraaa!" –Me abalanzo hacia el mapache que a pesar de matarla con la mirada, sigue sonriendo como si hubiese contribuido a la paz mundial.

-"JA, a mi no me engañas rubia sexy, ¡A ti te encantó el beso!" –Oh joder… ¿¡Tenía que gritarlo!?

-"¿Quieres callarte?" –Repliqué roja del enojo… ¡Sí, del enojo!

-"¿A quién besó, Fate-san?" –Oh rayos, ¿y de dónde salió Carim?

-"A nadie… Carim" –Acentué su nombre para decir "más luego hablamos" –"Más bien… ¿qué tal te fue ayer con Sieglinde?" –Pregunté mirándola a ella y señalando con la mirada al mapache que se había congelado en su sitio ante la presencia de la rubia. Carim me miró confundida un momento pero después hizo una 'o' con su boca, para vestir una afilada sonrisa seductora que no creía que podía hacer.

-"Pues… maravillosamente" –Y ese tono sugerente… ¡Oh por dios, esta chica en verdad es un demonio! Reprimiendo las estúpidas ganas de carcajearme, miré a mi castaña amiga que sin duda estaba con la mandíbula en el piso y aquí no sé si es por la pose y la voz seductora de Carim o por la noticia en sí. –"Hablando de ella, me invitó a comer en el almuerzo así que no habrá práctica" –Dicho esto me guiñó el ojo, lo que significaba que hablaríamos en receso y yo asentí con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Carim fue a sentarse a su puesto, Hayate se dejó caer de lleno en su asiento.

-"Eres una maldita suertuda" –Ok… ¿a qué se refiere? –"¿Desde cuándo son tan amigas?" –Desde que elegiste pasarte al bando de la violadora. –"¿Qué tiene ella con Sieglinde?... no espera… oh por dios, eso significa que le gustan las chicas… ¡Tengo una oportunidad!" –Gritó mi loca amiga mientras enroscaba sus brazos en mi cuello… debo decirlo, Hayate es estúpidamente optimista.

-"¿Debo ponerme celosa?" –Oh y la cereza del pastel.

-"¿Y yo debo ponerme más enojada de lo que ya estoy?" –La miré con la ceja arqueada pero Nanoha definitivamente se ha estado juntando mucho tiempo con Hayate ya que tiene exactamente esa misma sonrisa diabólica que nada ni nadie se la quita.

-"¿Enojada es la palabra que buscas realmente?" – ¿Ahora me viene con la psicológica?

-"Definitivamente lo es ya que furiosa e iracunda no me calzan" –Le sonreí con sarcasmo pero ella rió.

-"Yo no lo creo" –Ok… no te me acerques tanto… -"Yo creo que las palabras que buscas son…" – ¿Cómo carajo siempre termina sentada en mis piernas? –"Ansiosa… porque te bese de nuevo" –Ajá sí claro. –"Deseosa… de que te devore los labios" – ¿Hace cuánto que dejé de respirar? –"Impaciente… porque deje de hablar y de nuevo te muerda la lengua" –Hijo de su santísima…

Entonces, cuando tuve su boca a tan solo milímetros de la mía…

-"Ok, ok, basta. Es demasiado temprano para que me salgan con cosas pornográficas. Así que Takamachi-san por favor bájese de Harlaown-san y vaya a su puesto… eso y… ¡Takeda, guarda tu celular en este momento!" –Un "Ow" generalizado se escuchó en el curso y dejando eso…

¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?

-"Descuida, mi amor, ya tendremos tiempo para repetir ese beso" –Escuché que me susurró al oído y de ahí…

Poker Face junto a un enorme vacío mental…

Hasta que escuché a Hayate matándose de la risa contra la banca para no hacer ruido.

Tomé mi cartuchera y se la lancé con toda mi hermosa y refinada puntería junto con una magistral fuerza.

-"¡AAHHH JODER! Tenías la calculadora adentro" –Ups… pero no ups.

-"Yagami-san" –Suspiró el sensei y ahora era yo quien me mataba de la risa contra la banca. –"Mejor, Yagami-san, Harlaown-san y…" – ¿Qué, yo por qué? –"Takamachi-san, este día las tres están castigadas"

-"¿QUEEEEE?" –Salté yo pero el sensei me mandó su mirada fatal y mejor me callé.

-"Se quedarán esta tarde para organizar las cosas del gimnasio" – ¡Pero si esa cosa es imposible de organizar!

-"¡Ya no tendré que lavar los calzones de Signum!" –Ok…

-"Por mí no hay problema, igual no tenía turno en la cafetería" –Se encogió de hombros mi potencial violadora. –"Y de este tiempo juntas se puede sacar algo muy bueno" –Ya me viola hasta con la voz.

-"¡NOOO!" –Grité de nuevo yo.

-"Harlaown-san, cálmese o le pondré a hacer algo más" –Me amenazó el viejo y ahora yo lo miré feo. ¡Claro, como a usted nadie lo quiere violar! –"Las tres estarán bajo la supervisión de la representante del curso" – ¿O sea…? –"Gracia-san"

-"¡SIIIII! / ¿QUEEE? / ¡NOOOO! / Bueno." –Nótese la diferencia de respuestas de cada una.

Mientras yo celebraba el hecho de que no me quedaría sola con la bestia lujuriosa, Hayate se encontraba impactada en su lugar, Nanoha estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y Carim estaba tan fresca como quien no rompe un plato.

Definitivamente será mi salvación para ese momento.

* * *

-"Es el momento perfecto, aprovecharé para pasar con Hayate"

… ¿Qué?

-"P-p-pero" –Voy a llorar…

-"Así que las dos se quedarán esta tarde en el gimnasio intentando arreglarlo" –Habló la peli-negra mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca. –"Yo que quería organizar un repaso en mi casa" –Comentó con una mueca de decepción bastante graciosa.

-"Descuida, lo haremos mañana" –Dijo Carim con una sonrisa.

-"Mañana no puedo…" –Dijo haciendo mecer su pan a medio comer. –"Tú ya sabes por qué" –A todas estas no sé de donde se conocen tanto…

-"Ow… y yo que quería verla mañana…" –Ok… ¿desde qué hora está chica X aquí?

Ignorándola. –"¿Enserio cederás hoy, Carim?" –Le pregunté con mi mejor cara de "Sálvame primero"

-"No veo otro momento" –Está bien, tiene razón…

-"¿Me dejarás sola con Nanoha?" – ¡Pero no está de más intentarlo!

-"No es como si ella fuese a violarla, Fate-san" –Ríe pero…

-"Va a violarla" –Opinan al mismo tiempo Sieglinde y la chica X.

-"Hasta chica X lo sabe" –Recalco y Carim arquea una ceja.

-"¡Que no soy chica X! Mi nombre es Yu…"

-"Aunque si lo piensas bien quizás no pase por violación" – ¡Cállate Sieglinde!

-"Entonces no sé de qué se queja, Fate-san" – ¿Lo hace a propósito? Déjame pensar que no…

-"¿Por qué nadie me hace caso?" –La vi lloriquear en un rincón pero meh, hay cosas mejores que pensar…

Como la manera que tendré que usar para conservar mi virginidad…

O la integridad de mis labios…

Y de mi lengua…

Y probablemente de mi cuello…

Aunque mi oreja también peligra cuando se le ocurre estirarse de su puesto para susurrarme en el oído…

Y lo hace de una manera tan… ah… no sé cómo lo hace…

Además, ¿cómo logra que una mordida pase de dolorosa a sexy?

O ese beso… por Madokami ¡qué técnica!

¡BAM!

-"Harlaown-san, supe que tiene un castigo para esta tarde, ¿desea que le aumente más trabajo?" –No, pero… ¿desde qué hora estoy en clase?

Niego con la cabeza y el sensei me mira con reproche.

-"No sensei"

-"Entonces deje de babear en su puesto al pensar no sé qué cosa y atienda que es la última hora" – ¿Babear? ¿Yo? –"En poco podrá pasar tiempo con Takamachi-san si tanto lo desea" –Espera… ¿¡Que dijo qué!?

Hijo de mal, lo veo sonreír como digno emisario del infierno y que todo el curso se ría y silbe tampoco ayuda.

Un toque en mi hombro y un escalofrío después… ya sé quién me lo está tocando.

-"Y ese tiempo comienza…" –Toca el timbre en ese mismo instante. –"Ahora" – ¡Bruja!

-"Yagami-san" –Así que empieza por ella, buena táctica Carim. ¡Ahora sálvame! –"Takamachi-san, Fate-san por favor síganme" –Mejor.

Ambas nos paramos para ir con ella, entonces recuerdo que Hayate se pone más idiota si se trata de Carim, así que me acerqué a su puesto para jalarla de la camiseta y así seguirla.

Apenas pude, me puse a la altura de Carim y le hice la conversa para poder evitar las miradas lujuriosas de Nanoha, pero las miradas se hicieron peor ya que el fastidio en la pelirroja era notorio cada que me veía reír con mi rubia amiga.

Hayate por su parte estaba en su mundo mirando con anhelo a Carim y esta, por su parte, la miraba de vez en cuando y muy discretamente, revelando después cierto sonrojo que me pareció demasiado adorable.

¡Agh! Es aquí donde maldigo ser excelente amiga.

Ya no interesa que me pase, sólo quiero ver a ese par juntos ¡pero ya! Mucho tiempo han gastado anhelándose por separado.

-"¿Entonces, Nanoha y yo nos encargamos de esta área?" –Dije de la nada, en voz alta, y Carim me miró confusa por un momento, le guiñé un ojo y la confusión pasó a gratitud cuando entendió.

-"Así es. Pueden empezar este mismo momento. Iré con Yagami-san a mostrarle el área que le toca, regreso a las cinco de la tarde" –Así que tres horas con el demonio…

-"Está bien, gracias Carim" –Le sonreí y escuché a Nanoha bufar. Hayate ahora babea en su lugar por la información… más le vale que no lo arruine…

Entonces, al momento en que Carim se fue con Hayate a quien sabe que parte del gimnasio, Nanoha no esperó ni dos segundos para abalanzarse hacia mí…

Y cuando digo abalanzarse… lo digo muy enserio.

Terminé de espaldas contra las colchonetas y ella encima tomaba mis muñecas como digna violadora profesional.

-"¿Qué tienes con ella?"

-"No es de tu incumbencia" –Y si pudiera cruzarme de brazos lo haría para demostrar mi punto.

-"¿Acaso te gusta?" –Preguntó de nuevo afilando la mirada. Yo rodé los ojos.

-"Sí, fíjate me tiene loca por ella" –Esa ni yo me lo creo.

La vi torcer su boca, un poco molesta al parecer, yo por mi parte seguí fingiendo que no me afectaba estar en la posición en la que estábamos, porque ya siento que me falta el aire.

-"¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?" –Ya… ¿ahora suaviza el gesto?

-"¿Ahora me pides permiso?" –Le pregunté con ironía pero no era para que sonría de ESA manera.

-"¿Eso es un sí?" – ¿Qué?

-"¡NO!" – ¡Y deja de mirarme como si no me creyeras! –"Estoy empezando a odiarte, ¿sabías?" –Y lo digo enserio.

-"Eso es bueno" – ¿Acaso está loca? –"Eso significaría que estás a sólo un paso de amarme" –Estúpida sonrisa de suficiencia, ¡bórrate de su sensual rostro!... estoy condenada.

Y cuando pensé que esto no podía ponerse peor, ella empezó a acercarse de nuevo a mí pero por puro impulso (y fuerzas que saqué de quién sabe dónde) me zafé de su agarre y la empujé lejos.

-"Ya basta" –Dije al momento de levantarme y mirarla todo lo seria que podía. Ella sin duda se sorprendió. –"Deja de hacer esto" –Y cuando estaba a punto de alejarme ella me tomó de la mano.

-"¿Hacer qué cosa?" –Oh perfecto, ¡ahora se hace la loca!

-"¡Esto!" –Dije señalando su mano.

-"¿Te refieres a incomodarte por hacerte sentir cosas que no sabías que podías sentir?" –Eh…

-"¿Enserio dijiste todo eso?" –Arqueé una ceja ante su frase tan de… psicología inversa y muy barata.

-"Ejem… lo siento, no sé de dónde salió tanta enredadera, tengo que reconocerlo" –Ok… -"Pero se entiende el punto. Yo sé que te hago sentir cosas que no habías sentido." –Recobró su "seriedad"

-"Pues te equivocas" –Gruñí pero ella sonrió… de nuevo.

-"Si me equivocara, ahorita no estarías respirando agitadamente por tenerme cerca" – ¡Blasfemia! Yo sufro de sinusitis crónica por lo que a veces se me acelera la respiración ya que el aire no pasa muy bien por mis fosas nasales (¿?) –"O que, después de aquel beso pasas perdida en tus pensamientos y te tocas los labios inconscientemente" –Eh… ¡Eso no hago! Me daría cuenta… ¿verdad? –"O que en pensamientos rememores cada parte del beso y te sorprendas al querer otro" –Ok, basta…

-"Basta…"-Digo, pero no me sale tan convincente… ¡Sus labios están demasiado cerca por un demonio!

-"No lo niegues, por eso no dejas de ver mis labios" –No, no lo hago. –"Por eso no dejas de mordértelos al verme cerca" –Carajo, ¡eso tampoco hago! –"Hazlo"

-"¿Qué?" –Ok eso salió sin aire.

-"Vamos, bésame" –Que diablos…

-"No" –No debo, no debo, no debo… ¿desde cuándo me digo esto?

-"Hazlo" – ¡Deja la voz seductora!

-"¡No!"

-"¡Vamos hazlo!"

Y como bajo presión no pienso en absolutamente nada, no sé cómo, ni por qué diablos pero ahora quien está de espaldas contra la colchoneta y con las muñecas apresadas es Nanoha… yo lo sé, esto no va a terminar bien.

-"Ya… ya deja de confundirme" –La miré seria pero ella también lo estaba. –"Tengo novia y no quiero lastimarla" –Me escudo en mi verdad pero ella niega con rabia.

-"No te confundo, solo quiero que dejes de reprimirte" – ¿Desde cuándo ella tiene una voz tan dulce? –"Haz lo que más desees en este momento"

Seriamente estoy pensando que la pelirroja es una bruja ya que apenas terminó de decirlo, me abalancé a sus labios sin ninguna inhibición. La besé tan fuerte como ella lo había hecho aquella vez y no me reprimí para morderle el labio inferior por lo cual ella ahogó un quejido.

Pasamos así un buen momento y cuando el bendito aire nos hizo falta, me separé de ella rápidamente. Sus labios estaban rojos por la mordida y respiraba tan agitadamente como yo pero la cara de felicidad inmensa nadie se la quita…

Ahora… ¿qué diablos he hecho?...

-"Por favor… no me vuelvas a hablar" –Dije ya sin mirarla, ya que me había dado la vuelta con dirección a la salida del gimnasio.

-"¿Fate-chan?" –Su voz descolocada fue lo último que escuché antes de salir deprisa del gimnasio.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo como posesa por los pasillos, parando únicamente en las taquillas donde me cambie de zapatos agitadamente. ¡Hasta el pinche conserje me quedó mirando!

Salí corriendo del instituto y no paré hasta que me encontré jadeando como perro apoyada en la puerta de entrada de mi casa.

-"Fate-chan, cariño ¿qué pasó?" –Escuché decir a mi madre.

-"¿Ahora qué le pasó a la bananita?" –Estúpido Chrono…

Ignorándolos a ambos, me dejé caer hasta el suelo y tocar mis labios fue inevitable…

-"¿Qué diablos he hecho?" –Murmuré con horror y tanto mi madre como el estúpido de Chrono ladearon su rostro sin entender.

* * *

_Que, qué paso? pos no mucho :v solo que Fate zucumbió a la tentación :v jajajaja_

_Aprovecho para decir q este es el fic mas random que me ha salido, ni yo se como continuará o como acabará o cuando acabará asi que ideas del futuro ni me pregunten que ni yo lo se :v este fic se escribe solo xDDD_

_Ahora reviews! (tuve pocos... iré a shorar a un rincon despues TTwTT)_

**_Eliza: JAJAJAJA deseas premio? :v jajajajaj entiendo entiendo, seguro y me quieres quemar por eso perooooo descuida siempre hay algo mas por lo que me quieras quemar, a que me refiero? a que disfrute al escribir el Fate x Ginga :v :v se me hicieron mega tiernas :v :v jajajaa alejaré las antorchas de ti :P jajaja que bueno que te haya gustado! mira aqui te cumpli mas de tu leona ;) y falle solo por un añitoooo! dame credito tampoco soy bruja xDD eres una nenaaa *-*  
PD: Papá de Eliza no se asuste que es sana locura(? jajajajaja_**

**_Pony: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA aun no lo supero 16 añoteeees! jajajajaja esta bien esta bien, niña no niña :3 espero que te guste este cap tb :3 hablamos!_**

**_Danael. chan: Y mira que te sigo haciendo este domingo tb(? jajajaja los celos nunca faltan ;D y que comes que adivinas? jajajaja ohh y ahora q lo pienso... ya es doble beso, eso tb te lo esperabas? xDDD muchas gracias! yo tb tengo que sortear unas ultimas barreras pero se q si podre ;3 espero que te vaya super bien a ti tb, cuidate y exitos :D_**

**_Kouhai: Como shusha lo tenía Kyrie? O_O jajajajaja la niña titán que le pasa de todo en drama shoujo jajajaj pos claro que lo se xDD jajajaja tu historia, querida mia, vende! y define ya mero :v jajajajaja insito, cállese titancito -3-_**

**_Shirei-Kan: Exacto! te la imaginas vestida toda de rojo y con un latigo en mano esperando a Fate? xDD JAJAJAJAJ frustracion? donde? jajaja yo lo sé, mi querida amiga, algun dia aprenderas a leer mentes xD cuidate y saludos!_**

**_Mi novia: Y por escribir esto Alondra penso que montaba cuernos :v jajajaja profesion es cuando me paguen xD :v eso no lo hacen... todavia :v mensaje subliminal? de que hablas? o_O_**

**_AliceNegovanlis: Ehhh, no pero ya me haces una idea! xD jajajajaja saben que es mala idea leerlo en clase? no? pues se los digo, es muy mala idea leerlo en clase :v pero dejando eso... quien gana siempre? jajajaja saludos para ti y tu amiga :3 es genial saber que les encanta este fic :D_**

_Y con eso dicho! me largo a flojear (entiendase como mirar el techo hasta que se le ocurra que hacer)  
_

_Hasta la próxima :3_


	9. Jodida Novela

_*entra sigilosamente por la ventana* ok valeeee! antes de que me maten, me quemen, me lancen tomates o lo que ustedes deseen 7u7... ejm, digo, o cualquier otra tortura :v me disculpo por la demora taaaaaan larga pero aquí está el cap n_n espero disfruten :3_

**_MSLN no me pertence, todo el crédito a sus respectivos dueños, bla bla bla... aun no suelto la flojera por el pinche disclaimer e_e_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 9 - ¿Desde cuándo todo esto se volvió una jodida novela?**

* * *

-"¿Fate-chan?"

-"Mamá, no tengo hambre" –Dije de cara contra la almohada.

-"Has estado así desde que llegaste, ¿acaso pasó algo?" –Insistía detrás de la puerta.

-"Nada, mamá" –Volví a responder con la cara contra la almohada… es increíble que mi madre entienda mis balbuceos.

-"No me vengas con "nada" jovencita, te llevé nueve meses en mi vientre" –Ya va a empezar. –"Soporté tus antojos, no dormí bien varias noches, me puse más insoportable de lo que ya soy y ya van dieciséis años desde que saliste como alien de mi interior." –Ok… eso es nuevo. –"Fui la primera en apoyarte con tu manía con el negro, hasta lencería negra te compré" – ¡M-mamá! –"Y fui la primera en saber que eras tortillera y te ayudé con tu conflicto emocional, a pesar de que quisiste probarte lo contrario saliendo con el más feo de tu curso" –Yuuno, aún lo recuerdo. –"No creas que un simple "nada" va a convencer a tu señora madre" –Debo aceptar que tiene un punto.

-"Banana, ya deja la depresión adolescente, mira que madre ya te lanzó el discurso" – ¿Chrono también estaba?

-"¡Cállate Chrono!" –Que se vaya por donde vino.

-"Apoyo a tu hermana, cállate Chrono y ve a la tienda por leche" – ¡Esa es mi madre!

-"Pero mamá, hay como siete litros en la refrigeradora" –Uhh le llevó la contraria…

-"A. Comprar. Leche. Dije." –Uhh usó el tonito "del terror"

-"Está bien, mami." –Ni dos segundos después, la puerta de entrada sonaba… ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido sin irse de cara?

-"¿Y bien, Fate?" –Malas noticias, ya dejó el "chan" de lado.

-"Está bien, mamá, puedes pasar" –Y ni bien terminé de decirlo ya la tenía a mi lado mirándome profundamente.

-"Déjame adivinar, cariño" –Acarició mi cabello y agudizó su mirada. –"Cosas de tortilleras, ¿verdad?"

-"¡Mamá!" –Como que le encanta la palabra… agh.

Quité la almohada de mi rostro y al levantar la mirada encontré a mi "señora madre" mirándome aun más fijamente que antes, hasta entrecerraba los ojos… es como si quisiera saber que pienso… eso o le arden los ojos, yo que sé.

Entonces sonrió tranquilamente, cosa que no esperaba y me dio cierto miedito, tomó mi mejilla y la jaló como si fuera nena de cinco años mientras hacía muecas con los labios como si quisiera comerme a besos.

-"Ehh… ¿Qué…?"

-"Pasa que conociste a alguien que te puso todo de cabeza y llenó tu mente de inseguridades junto con sensaciones que nunca habías sentido, ¿verdad?" –Ok… ¿¡Cómo carajo!? –"Seguramente es pelirroja, por eso tanto conflicto"

-"¡Mamá! ¿¡Por qué dices eso!?" – ¿Qué tiene que ver con que sea pelirroja?

-"Cariño, ya te lo dije, conozco todos tus fetiches y no se me pasó por alto que babeabas de más al ver en el catálogo de lencería a una modelo pelirroja… ni que decir si llevaba algo negro encima" –Exceso de información, moriré de vergüenza a este paso.

-"C-c-c-como… ¡Agh!" –Perfecto, almohada se gentil conmigo y asfíxiame hasta la muerte.

-"Hija, debo decir que te pareces mucho a mí. Sólo que yo tengo un fetiche por lo peli-azules." – ¿Eh? –"Bueno, a lo que iba. Yo a tu edad tuve un maravilloso novio. El chico era muy lindo, era divertido, cariñoso, detallista y sobre todo, me sentía muy segura con él." –Ehh… ¿tiempo de anécdotas? –"Hasta que cierto día un nuevo muchacho llegó al salón. Él era exactamente como me encantaban, alto, fuerte, decidido, guapo y peli-azul" –Rió con la mano en su boca y rodé mis ojos a pesar de que una ligera sonrisa se me escapó. –"Y apenas nuestras miradas chocaron…" –No me digas que… ¡iugh! hasta se le va la baba. –"Sentí que algo se prendió en mí." –Censura-chan, ¿¡dónde estás cuando se te necesita!? –"No de ESA manera, niña" –Rodó los ojos y suspiré de alivio. –"Una llama de pasión se encendió pero yo quise negarlo porque ya tenía novio y lo quería demasiado, pero este muchacho… fue un atrevido desde el mismo inicio. ¡La primera vez que quedamos a solas me acorraló contra la pared y me dijo que sería suya no importa cómo!" –Me está dando miedo esto. –"Y no se rindió, ni cuando parecía que lo había hecho. Ni por las cuantiosas cachetadas que le proporcioné. Ni por los insultos. Ni por las peleas. Ni porque intenté apartarlo y alejarme de él." –Me da miedo preguntar pero…

-"¿Y qué pasó con él?" –Mamá sonrió de nuevo y me guiñó un ojo.

-"Lo logró. Me colmó de tantas atenciones y me sedujo de tal manera que un día exploté y fui yo quien lo acorraló contra una pared para besarlo" –Ay carajo. –"Entre en conflicto apenas llegué a casa… pero después de tanto pensarlo… solo me dejé llevar" –Mamá acarició mi mejilla nuevamente y sonrió con dulzura para decir: -"Y no me arrepiento. Fui muy feliz junto a ese idiota atrevido, quien me amó con cada fibra de su ser cada segundo de su vida y me regaló dos maravillosos hijos" –Era…

-"Era papá…" –Nunca supe de su historia de amor. Me conformaba con verlos cada día más enamorados y sonreía feliz por ellos… Después de la muerte de papá no me atreví a preguntar por no ver a mamá llorar.

-"Así es mi amor, era papá ese estúpido atrevido que me robó de tu "tío" Jail" –Ok… ¿¡WHAAAAT!? ¿¡Jail era el novio de mi madre en la secundaria!? –"Sí, Jail fue mi novio querida, tranquila se te van a salir los ojos." –Rió y yo formé un puchero en mis labios. Lindo día para lanzarme tan hermosas confesiones. –"El punto es" –Llamó mi atención de nuevo. –"… me debes presentar a esta chica que te tiene de cabeza" –Sonrió como gato y me atraganté con el aire. –"Oh y tienes que pensar muy bien que le dirás a Ginga" –Agregó seriamente y yo abrí la boca.

-"Tampoco crees que duraré mucho con ella, ¿verdad?" –Por qué no me sorprende verla negando.

-"Hasta Hayate se dio cuenta cariño" –Hayate… ¡Hayate y Carim oh mi dios! –"¿Vas a salir?"

Obviamente si me estoy abalanzando hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, voy a salir. Regreso a ver a mamá y le sonrío con gratitud… ¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

Me precipito de nuevo hacia mi cama, para recoger mi celular y de paso dejar un beso en la frente de mamá.

-"Gracias. Saldré a ver a Hayate, vuelvo más tarde" –Dije apresurada pero mamá me detuvo por la muñeca.

-"¿Crees que voy a dejar que mi niña salga como indigente deprimido y mal casado a la calle? Nah ah, quizás otras viejas, yo no. Ve a lavarte la cara, peinarte y cambiarte de ropa. Cuando acabes me sales, ¿entendido?" – ¡Señora, sí señora!

Hago un saludo militar para ella y me apuro en hacer lo que me pidió, y apenas me vi en el espejo le di la razón… suerte y no uso rímel en los ojos o de seguro lo tendría todo escurrido por las mejillas como digna imagen de niña fresa después de una ruptura amorosa.

Lavo bien mi rostro, domo los mechones de mi frente y arreglo el lazo al final de mi cabello, me pongo la ropa que más me gusta y recojo mis llaves, lista para salir. Bajo las escaleras de la casa como un rayo, pero mamá estaba esperando en la puerta como peaje. Me mira de arriba abajo con una mano en su barbilla y una expresión de seria apreciación.

-"Haz elegido mejores, pero esta vez te lo dejo pasar. Ve con cuidado" –Oh que lindo, el visto bueno de mamá.

-"Está bien, mamá." –Un beso aquí, un beso allá, un abrazo maternal, una jalada de cachete (igualmente maternal) y una manito lleno de baba de mamá para acomodar mi cabello des- ¿¡Qué!? –"¡Mamá, deja eso!"

-"Pero un mechón está-"

-"Me voy" –Antes de que se ocurra sacar la cera de pollo para el cabello. Mejor salgo corriendo por las calles aunque los vecinos me vean como loca.

¿Acaso no tienen un gato que alimentar viejas?

¡Jum!

Suerte o desgracia, Hayate vive ridículamente lejos de donde vivo yo. Está prácticamente en la otra punta del jodido barrio. Y el jodido barrio es ridículamente grande también.

¡Jodido barrio!

¡Jodido bus que no llega!

Definitivamente el día se está poniendo más hermoso que antes.

Así que por culpa del jodido bus, el karma, la providencia, Yisus o quien sea. Demoré una hora en llegar a la casa del mapache, todo para apenas acercar mi dedo al timbre, escuche esto.

-"¡AHH HAYATE, HAYATE!"

-"MI DIOSA DEL SOL…AHN~"

Ok…

¡MIS OÍDOS! Oh mierda, oh mierda por Yisus…

-"No pierden tiempo, ¿verdad?" –Oh carajo ¡Que susto, Signum!

-"¿No deberías parar a tu hermana?" –Le pregunto con una ceja arqueada pero ella me mira con aburrimiento.

-"¿Debería?" –Mmm…

-"Seh, mejor ni te acerques" –Acordamos hasta que un nuevo grito nos interrumpe.

-"AHH~…AHH~ OH MI DIOS, EMPIEZO A AMAR TUS MANOS"

-"TODO POR MI DIOSA CARIM…MMM~" –Este… ahí se fue toda mi inocencia…

-"¿Tienen que gritar tanto?" –Suspiro e intento dejar de escuchar eso.

-"Vaya, ni en eso ella deja de ser una romántica pervertida" –Aprecia Signum en una pose pensativa. Una mueca llegó inevitablemente a mí y me giré con un único propósito… Irme antes de que quede traumada de por vida.

-"Iugh~… Buena suerte a la hora de dormir" –Me despedí de la hermana mayor de mi pervertida amiga, pero ella giró a verme con pánico al darse cuenta de que efectivamente a este paso no dormiría nada.

-"Shamal… ¿¡Por qué me dejaste!?" –La veo lloriquear en la puerta y antes de que me entre pena ajena decido retirarme tranquilamente (entiéndase como loca posesa) de ahí.

Perfecto, una hora perdida y aún tengo la tarde por delante. Sin Hayate, ya no sabría a dónde ir. Ginga ahora tampoco es opción ya que no podría mirarla a los ojos después de aquel beso.

Y todo vuelve a ese beso.

Claramente ella dijo "haz lo que desees" pero, ¿cómo pude besarla?

Más bien, ¿cómo ella ha podido besarme antes? Sabía que ya tenía a alguien y aún así…

¿Por qué a mí?

Agh… dejo caer mi cuerpo en la banca que da hacia el paseo de la playa. El sonido de las olas inunda mis oídos y al respirar profundo el aroma de mar me envuelve. Entre mi "depresión adolescente", la charla de mamá, la "hora de aventura" a casa de Hayate y más temprano lo del castigo, han hecho que el tiempo vuele y ahora que caigo en cuenta el sol está por ponerse, por lo tanto el cielo está cambiando de color.

Quizás deba regresar rápido a casa… o quizás deba ir a caminar un momento en la orilla… mmm, lo segundo es demasiado tentador, mucho más si es que hay una puesta de sol como esta, por lo que mis pies automáticamente me llevan hacia la playa, convenientemente vacía. Paseo lentamente por la orilla donde la pequeña marea y yo empezamos a jugar al "atrápame" y es entonces que veo que la tarde se oscurece de a poco y que el cielo toma un color rojizo fuerte y mientras más se acerca al sol, el dorado y el rojo se fusionan para crear… ese color cobrizo…

-"¿Es que acaso te tengo que ver en todos lados?" –Y no sé si me está gustando o en verdad me estoy cansando.

-"Esa debería ser mi línea" –Ohh… no me digas que. –"Fate-chan, yo…"

-"Nanoha" –Digo su nombre a duras penas porque la verdad no sé quién es el maldito chistoso que me saca el aire cada vez que se trata de ella. Muy bien, plan B.

¡Huye gaymente de ahí!

-"¡Espera!" –Toma mi muñeca y así es como se frustran mis planes de sobrevivencia. –"Yo quiero hablar contigo" –Ahh…

-"¡Pero yo no sexy pelirroja!..." –Alguien cálleme por lo más sagrado.

-"… ¿Sexy?" –Aquí es donde recalco que es la primera vez que la veo tan… "tranquila" y ahora descolocada.

-"No, olvídalo. Me voy" –Y es mi segundo intento frustrado de gay huída. ¡Yisus dame una mano!

-"¡No! ¡En verdad quiero hablar contigo! Yo…" –Eventualidad del siglo, la leona en celo está… ¿apenada? –"Yo no quiero que me odies, ni me dejes de hablar. Yo en verdad quiero estar bien contigo. No" –Oh, ya volvió la fiera en sus ojos. –"Yo en verdad quiero estar contigo"

-"¿¡Por qué yo!?" –Vale… ¡No estaba en mis planes el gritarlo!

-"¿¡Por qué no tu!?" –Entendible que me grite también, sí, te lo dejo pasar querida, te lo dejo pasar. –"Tú eres exactamente lo que yo buscaba. Lo tienes todo y me tienes loca por ti" –Bueno, pero no es necesario que me tomes de las mejillas y me acerques a ti ¿no? –"Y yo sé que es lo mismo para ti. Lo sentí en ese beso. Por eso respóndeme. ¿Qué sientes por mí?" –Pregunta del millón… y no sé qué decir.

-"Yo…" -… "sólo me dejé llevar" la voz de mamá. Respiro profundo y parece como si la respuesta a todas las cosas, el secreto del universo fuera revelado ante mis ojos y lo único que podía y sentía que era correcto decir es… -"Yo… Yo te a-"

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" –Ginga…

Ok… ¿Desde qué hora yo también tomé a Nanoha de las mejillas?

¿En qué jodido instante me acerqué tanto a sus labios?

¿En qué maldito segundo esto se volvió un maldito cuadro lleno de romanticismo prohibido?

No… aquí la pregunta es…

¿Desde cuándo todo esto se volvió una jodida novela?

* * *

_Como típica línea diré "Han pasado demasiadas cosas" a parte... no estoy muy bien de ánimo así que no responderé reviews en esta ocasión._

_Así que sin más..._

_Hasta la próxima n_n_


	10. ¿¡Cuándo será?

_io~ no tengo mucho que decir, solo que vamos avanzando lento pero seguro :'v jaja_

_Disfruten n_n_

**_MSLN no me pertenece... tanta crueldad en el mundo QwQ_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 10 - ¿¡Cuándo será!?**

* * *

-"Ginga" –Me lleva la que me trajo…

-"¿Qué es esto, Fate?" –Me consta que ya valí pito cuando deja el "chan" de lado.

-"No es lo que parece" –Su cara de "¿enserio?" me hizo recapacitar. –"Bueno, en parte" –Tuerzo el gesto y la veo fruncir el ceño.

-"Explícate, ¡YA!" –Nunca la había visto tan enojada… De verla siento sus ganas de sacarme el alma. Me tenso tratando de buscar las palabras correctas en este momento tan incorrecto, hasta que la calidez de cierta mano invade la mía.

Algo de tranquilidad me es transmitida pero eso no quita que de decir algo de la manera equivocada me va a costar la integridad física. Eso sin contar sobre el daño sentimental para Ginga…

¡Diablos!

-"No es por excusarme…" –Empiezo. Suspiro. –"¡Pero ella tiene la culpa!" –Señalo a la pelirroja a mi lado quien dejó caer la mandíbula de manera indignada. Ginga por otro lado está teniendo un tic en la ceja.

-"¡Fate/Fate-chan!" –Me asaltan las dos pero yo sólo alzo la mano.

-"Déjenme terminar" –Pido lo más diplomáticamente posible. –"Ella tiene la culpa por entrar como huracán a mi vida y poner todo patas arriba" –Ella me mira entre orgullosa y confusa. Ninguna de las dos sabe lo que voy a decir ni por qué lo digo. ¡Ni yo sé por qué estoy diciendo esto! –"Por respeto a ti, intenté evadirla y pararla en todo momento" –Recuerdo y Nanoha hace puchero dándome la razón, mientras Ginga afloja un poco el ceño fruncida. –"¡Pero la pelirroja es tan insistente!" –Ahora hago puchero yo.

-"Ve al punto, Fate" –Pidió Ginga. Su voz ahora destilaba una mezcla de tristeza y resignación.

-"El punto es que, no puedo mandar en los sentimientos" –Dije y como si todo se confabulara para el momento, un tenso silencio nos rodeó. Ya ni el mar hacía ruido, como si quisiera escuchar lo que viniese para chismearle a la luna. –"No me puedo decir a mí misma, 'enamórate de ella' o 'desenamórate de ella'… solo sucede" –Miré como Ginga bajaba la mirada y por instinto me acerqué a ella a pesar de que Nanoha arqueó la ceja. –"Es por esto que me estaba debatiendo en cómo y cuándo decírtelo, pero ya ves, ni siquiera en las circunstancias se tiene control" –Posé mis manos en sus hombros y ella me miró a los ojos.

Lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente por la comisura de sus ojos, rojos y brillantes de sentimiento. Mordía su labio, seguramente para evitar soltar un sollozo.

La había lastimado, estaba más que claro.

-"¿Y? ¿Eso es todo?" –Habló y en su voz entrecortada pude escuchar cierto tono de derrota. –"¿Así es como acabará esto? ¿Con un "lo siento, no pude controlarlo"?" –Derrota que pasó a frustración y rabia.

-"Gin-" –Iba a decir su nombre, pero una cachetada ahora sí digna de telenovela me lo impidió.

-"Solo jugaste conmigo" –Dicho esto se giró y corrió por la playa hasta perderse en el horizonte, dejándome con el cachete rojo y la mandíbula por el piso.

¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

Si después de esto me quedo sola, bien merecido lo tendría.

-"Fate-chan, ¿estás bien?" –Oh… Nanoha sigue aquí.

-"Pensé que también te habías ido" –Repuse tomándome la mejilla y bajando la mirada.

-"No lo haría" – ¿Sí? –"Mucho menos ahora que te tengo toda para mí" –Ok, ¿es que ni en momentos como estos afloja la seducción en su voz?

-"Nanoha…" –Digo con voz cansina y ella me saca la lengua.

-"Lo siento. Solo quiero animarte" –Dijo acariciando mi brazo en confort. –"Por favor no te sientas mal, fuiste lo más sincera posible…creo" –La miré y ella se alzó de hombros. –"De la manera que se lo hubieses dicho, el resultado sería muy parecido al de ahora. Por eso, por favor no te sientas mal" –Me lo repitió mirándome con cariño.

Ahora me pregunto si ella se porta así de amable sólo porque son buenas noticias para ella o en verdad quiere apoyarme.

-"Y si hubiese sido al revés, ¿qué hubieras hecho?" –Pregunto mirándola con atención y enseguida veo como la sonrisa en su rostro se borra.

-"Te hubiese dejado en paz" –Y no sé si la respuesta que me está dando me alegra o me hace querer llorar. –"Por unos días en lo que se reponía mi orgullo. Después declararía la guerra de nuevo." –Dijo como si nada. ¡Hasta ninguneó con la mano!

-"¿Qué clase de mujer eres?" –Y no lo digo por ofender pero siempre encuentra algo con lo que sorprenderme.

-"Una que es única en su clase" –Guiñó el ojo y todo quedó en silencio…

Un tanto incómodo a decir verdad.

-"¿Y ahora qué?" –Pregunté y ella se cruzó de brazos e hizo puchero.

-"Ahora es cuando terminas tu confesión y me besas" –Dijo arqueando la ceja.

-"Ahh…" –Dicho esto la tomé por la cintura y la acerqué a mí. –"Como decía" –Carraspeé y ella rió un poco. –"Nanoha, yo te-"

_Sala cachula chachi comula _

_Bibbidi babbidi bu~_

_Sie-_

¿Pero qué…?

-"¿Aló?" –Respondo confundida, perdida y avergonzada por el bendito tono de llamada.

-"_Hey, _ _¿Te gustó mi tono de llamada, hermanita?" _–Oh… ¡ESTÚPIDO CHRONO!

-"¡TARADOOO!" –Le grito todo lo más fuerte posible. Por mí, que se le revienten los tímpanos por idiota.

-"_Eso es un sí, JAJAJAJA" –_Y se pone a reír. ¡Yo lo mato!

-"¿Quién es, Fate-chan?" –Me pregunta la pelirroja, mientras ladea su rostro en confusión.

-"_Sí, Fate-chan~, ¿Quién es quien te acompaña?" _–Y el idiota lo escuchó.

-"Es mi hermano" –Le respondo en un suspiro. –"Y eso no te incumbe idiota" –Le respondo a mi hermano pero el ríe más.

-"_¡Mamá! ¡Fate-chan ya se consiguió otra novia!" _–Gritó tan alto que estoy segura que hasta Nanoha lo escuchó, por algo sonríe como diciendo "Oh sí, perras". Todo bizarro hasta que para rematar escucho la voz de fondo de mamá diciendo "¿Tan rápido? Pensé que demoraría más" –"_Aunque no me lo creas, acabo de escucharla. Nuestra banana no ha sido tan lenta- tarada como pensábamos" _–Hijo de…

-"_Fate-chan, tráela quiero conocerla" _– ¿En qué momento tomó el teléfono mamá? –"_Y más te vale que no demores y sí la traigas. ¡Ya se te está haciendo tarde!"_

-"P-pero, mamá…"

-"_¡Pero nada! En veinte minutos te quiero en la casa y acompañada de la chica, no más y no menos, ¿entendido?" –_Agh, como detesto que se ponga en modo militar. ¡Así no se puede!

-"¡Señora, sí, señora!" –Acto seguido me despido y guardo el teléfono. Miro a Nanoha con cara de conflicto y ella asiente mientras ríe discretamente.

-"Lo escuché. Te acompaño con gusto, mis padres no están de todos modos." –Suspiro, aliviada de no tener que decirlo en voz alta y sólo por instinto (de supervivencia) tomo su mano para apurar el paso hacia casa.

No sé qué cara tenga yo, ni que cara tenga ella pero al caminar (correr) hacia mi casa, en el camino varias personas nos veían con ternura, otras con diversión y otras con repulsión… estas últimas que chupen el perro.

Normalmente el camino que recorro en treinta minutos, lo hicimos en veinte como pedía mi madre, por lo que apenas llegamos al portón ambas jadeábamos como bestias. Entonces sentí como Nanoha jalaba de mi mano y en dos movimientos ninjas ya la tenía en mi oreja susurrando:

-"Con esta resistencia… mmm… tendremos noches largas" – ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QUEEEE? ¡Hasta mordió mi oreja!

-"¡N-N-Nanoha!"

-"Hasta que al fin llegas, banana" – ¿De nuevo?

-"¿Acaso espiabas?" –Le reclamo pero el solo sonríe un tanto embobado… espera… ¿a quién miras así idiota?

-"Debo decirlo, tienes excelentes gustos hermanita" - ¡Hasta sonrió coqueto! –"Hola, soy el hermano de Fate, mi nombre es Chrono, un gusto conocerte." –Aléjate de ella… Grrr…

-"Deja tus presentaciones para cuando entremos. ¿Qué clase de modales tienes que dejas a un invitado afuera?" –Le reclamo lo más fría posible, tanto que hasta l idiota me mira asombrado y asiente mientras nos deja pasar.

Regresé a ver a Nanoha y ella parecía no estar nerviosa por entrar a mi casa, es más, hasta sonreía radiante… ¿acaso es por Chrono?

¡Jum!

Llegamos hasta la cocina que es donde nos esperaba mamá, con la cena lista y una sonrisa amable que se agrandó al ver a la invitada.

-"¡Ja! ¡Sabía que era pelirroja!" - ¿Eh? –"Me debes cincuenta, Chrono" - ¿¡EH!?

-"Iré por la billetera" - ¿¡EHH!?

-"Bienvenida, cariño, yo soy Lindy, la madre de Fate-chan." -…

-"Takamachi Nanoha, un gusto conocerla Lindy-san" -…

-"Eres un encanto de muchacha" -… -"Y encima muy guapa" -… -"Fate-chan, ya deja de mirarme como si me hubiese salido un tercer ojo"

-"Apuestan a mis espaldas" –Digo indignada.

-"Ya supéralo" –Palmeó mi hombro y se dio la vuelta. –"Hora de comer, espero les guste la cena"

-"Oh, permítame ayudarla Lindy-san" –Nanoha enseguida se puso a su lado y sonrió como niña buena.

-"Muchas gracias cariño. Ya quisiera tener una hija así"

-"¡Oi!" –Me quejo pero ambas solo ríen.

Me siento a mirarlas y extraño sentimiento empieza a subir por mi pecho. Es como si sintiera que todo al fin encaja, que así debe ser y que encontré la pieza que faltaba. Extraño en realidad.

Lo más curioso es que no se arruina ni porque Chrono entró también en el escenario.

Ni siquiera porque le esté "coqueteando" a Nanoha, ni porque mi madre lo mira feo. La indiferencia en los ojos lavanda de la pelirroja me aseguran que haga lo que haga mi estúpido hermano, no le llama ni un poquito la atención. Es entonces cuando, como si la llamara, su mirada se posa en mí y noto cierto brillo de emoción. Eso me saca una sonrisa sin pensarlo y ciertas cosquillas en el abdomen. Esto nunca lo había sentido.

-"Mamá, ¿dónde hay una cubeta para Fate-chan?" –Agh, perfecto.

-"Revisa en la bodega, a este paso va a ensuciar la mesa y todavía ni comemos"

-"¡Mamá!" –Me quejo.

-"Nyahaha, sabía que eras una ternurita, Fate-chan" –No se vale… ¡Ya siento mi cara arder!

-"¿Ternurita? ¡Ja! Si vieras su colección de tangas no pensarías lo mismo" –Alguien por favor que me diga que no dijo eso… ¡No dijo eso!

-"¿Colección de tangas?" –Oh no, de nuevo la leona en sus ojos.

-"Sí, parece que mi hija es una amante de la lencería… y negra" –Tierra trágame, ¡pero no me escupas de vuelta!

Y estaba por tirarme por la ventana hasta que escucho a Chrono reírse a mi lado mientras se acercaba un poco para susurrarme.

-"Y no hace más que empezar" –Santa madre de Yisus….

-"Lo sé, idiota… lo sé" –Piedad por lo que más quieran, sé que he sido una idiota a lo largo de mi corta vida pero ¡es culpa de la edad!

Por lo menos díganme que no se puede poner peor…

-"De hecho, creo que ahora tengo tendidas unas cuantas de su colección, ¿deseas ayudarme a bajarlas?"

PUTHA BIDA!

* * *

-"Supongo que te divertiste" –Digo derrotada mientras caminamos juntas rumbo a su casa.

La cena pasó entre vergüenza y vergüenza para mí. No sé si era sano estar tan roja todo el tiempo, pero supongo que ahora marqué un récord. Nanoha y mi madre se la pasaron hablando como si nadie más estuviera en la mesa o como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida… eso da miedo hasta cierto punto.

Una vez acabada la cena, a quien mandaron a lavar platos fue a mí (como no) y todo para que mi madre y Nanoha pudieran seguir conversando. Ni siquiera sé de qué tanto hablaban ya que cada vez que intentaba escuchar su conversación, me mandaban "amablemente" a terminar mis labores.

Para cuando ambas se dieron cuenta, ya era tarde y Nanoha debía regresar a casa.

Así que en estas estamos, ambas caminando tranquilamente hacia el hogar de la pelirroja, aprovechando la suave brisa templada de inicios de verano.

-"Totalmente. Tu mamá es muy amable y es una linda persona" –Sonrió. –"Ya veo de donde salió esa hermosa sonrisa" –Sonrojo, ¡ni te atrevas a volver!

-"Etto… gracias" –Pues no sé que más decir. Bajé la mirada, apenas recordé lo que sucedió en la playa y Nanoha pareció notarlo.

-"¿Sigues mal por lo que pasó?" –Preguntó suavemente mientras tomaba mi mano.

-"Sí. En parte siento que me porté demasiado fría… fui una boba con ella. Yo la quiero y le tengo mucho aprecio como amiga, por eso me duele saber que la lastimé" –Sin meditarlo, le digo lo que pienso.

-"Entiendo." –Dijo con suavidad y después apretó mi mano ligeramente para llamar mi atención. –"Deja que pase un tiempo y cuando te sientas lista y creas que ella también está lista, hablen y que todo quede en buenos términos. No quiero que tengas remordimientos al estar conmigo" –Acarició mi mejilla y una sonrisa sincera apareció en mis labios.

-"Gracias por comprenderme" –Sonrío más y ella me corresponde.

-"Fate-chan" –Llamó de repente cuando ya estuvimos frente a la puerta de su casa. –"¡Eres tan tierna!" –Exclamó para después colgarse de mi cuello. Yo solo tuve que pararme bien antes de que ambas cayéramos al piso por su gracia repentina. –"Y aquí es donde me doy cuenta de que tengo que hacerlo yo o nunca lo tendré" - ¿Eh?

-"¿De qué-?" –Pero mi pregunta fue interrumpida al momento en que sus labios se posaron en los míos.

Y este beso fue diferente, así lo sentí.

Ya no estaba lleno de puras ansias.

Ni parecía desbordar en impaciencia.

Se tomó su tiempo, como si quisiera sentir con su boca… eso o esperaba algún rechazo de mi parte. Rechazo que no llegó ya que poco a poco, cuando empezó a mover sus labios, correspondí con igual calma.

No había apuro.

No había ansias locas.

Sólo ternura y cariño.

Oh… cariño…

Cuando el aire nos hizo falta y nos separamos lentamente, al ver sus ojos supe que esperaba que diga aquello que no he dicho.

Así que…

-"Nanoha, yo te-"

-"¿¡Qué son estas horas de llegar, Nanoha!?"

-"¡AY CHUUUC-!"

-"¡Cuida de esa boca, desconocida!" –Me regañó esa desconocida que salía de la casa de mi… ¿novia?

-"Mou~ ¡Onee-chan!" –Hizo puchero mi pelirroja.

Espera…

¿¡Onee-chan!?

Y dejando eso…

¿¡Cuándo será que me dejas decirlo bendito Yisus!?

* * *

_Cierto placer malvado con las interrupciones :v muahahahaha_

_*le dan un zape en la cabeza* ya ni sé con quien te juntas que se te pegan las malas mañas *rueda los ojos*_

_Ki: nop, ni yo sé con quien me junto :x *se soba la cabeza* violenta e_e_

_Sieg: *le vuelve a dar un zape* no lo soy, pero ya lo necesitabas :v_

_Ki: pfff *se vuelve a sobar* ejem, como sea!_

_Reviews Time! ... Sieg: Hasta que al fin e_e_

_Casha -3-_

**_Danael. chan: Su chantaje preferido :'v aunque mi madre lo usa para aumentarme "años" cuando le conviene D: eso es del diablo xD y quien sabe con lo de Hayate y Carim 7u7 puede q sea eso o puede que no xD jaja supongo ya me quieres matar por las interrupciones :O piedad(? jaja! gracias, ya estoy mejor :3_**

**_Pony bebé grr: Me lo dejas porque te gusta! no te hagas la loca :'v jajaja y no, para nada se nota :3 deja que pase su periodo de "negacion" nada mas, todas sabemos que Nanoha esta que arde(? jaja tb con todo el odio de mi para tu :'v_**

**_PonyVomi-... ash, la del mega user: :v en la mejor parte? ahora tb fui cruel? eso me shega :'v y ya me siento mejor! gracias :3 aun espero lo q prometiste pero o no me sale o no lo haz subido :O como sea, hablamos :3_**

**_Saku: De todo lo que dijiste al principio me quedo con "mis inocentes ojos"... me permites? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *toma aire* JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAAJAJAJJA *sieg le da otro zape* auch ya! va, es que fue demasiado gracioso :'v y como dije, lento pero seguro! mira que ya hay algo :3 jajaja gracias *-* hablamos :*_**

**_Kouhai: Es que es tan necesario en caso de emergencias ese "huir gaymente" jajajaja tu y yo sabemos que tan jodido es vivir esa novela... eos lo hace diez veces mas gracioso jajajaj espero te guste este cap tb n_n chico guapo :v jajaja hablamos titan!_**

**_Guest1: por eso alejaré las paredes del alcance de la rubia xD jaja gracias por tu review :3_**

**_Vanes Izumi: Y te dejo con mas dudaaaas(? vale no, yo creo que esta claro verdad? jajaja espero te guste el cap :D gracias por tu review n_n_**

**_Guest2: Jaja gracias :3_**

_Ahora... otra larga espera :'v *ve a Sieg levantar el periódico* ejem, digo, trataré de subirlos más rapido :3 lo bueno es que como son cortos y son bien random casi no salen con esfuerzo xD_

_Espero les haya gustado la lectura n_n_

_Sieg: Me disculpo por la demora de esta rubia idiota *hace reverencia* sé que no es fácil aguantar sus desvarios y sus desaparecidas._

_Ki: Mou~ eso no me ayuda -3-_

_Sieg: Y? quien merece compasión son tus lectores, no tu e_e *arroja una almohada a la cara de Kihara* esperamos les haya gustado... Hasta la próxima n_n_


	11. Ya valí

_Ok sí, admito que me he demorado horrores con este cap y encima es corto... aun valoro mi vida por si piensan lo contrario :'v_

_Ahora, dejaré de molestar por aquí y pasemos a lo que realmente importa... el desmadre :v disfruten! :D_

**_MSLN no me pertenece, si fuese así no estaría intentando perder la nariz de tantos estornudos(? xD_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 11 - Ya valí**

* * *

-"A ver, veamos si entendí. Mientras yo le hacía un relajante masaje a mi flamante novia" –Ajá claro, masaje. –"Tú no perdiste ninguna oportunidad y la terminaste de cagar con Ginga. No me quejo, ya era hora de hecho." –Haré como que eso no fue tan cruel. –"Terminaste con ella y dos segundos después ya conseguiste otra novia" –Suena terriblemente mal si lo dice esa jodida pervertida. –"No conforme con eso, sin más la presentas a tu madre, o sea su suegra, cosa que te demoraste como dos meses en hacer cuando se trataba de Ginga." –De verdad, ¿tiene que mencionarla a cada rato? –"Y para acabar la noche, la llevaste a su casa, lo cual tengo que decir fue muy galante de tu parte" –Que haga bailar las cejas de esa manera me hace cuestionar si realmente me tengo que halagar.

-"Definitivamente, Fate-san, eso fue galante" –Me sonrió Carim y por poco digo que con inocencia pero después de lo que escuché esa tarde, inocencia y Carim no volverán a estar en la misma oración.

-"Eh, ¿gracias?" –No sé que más decir.

-"La mejor parte definitivamente es el encuentro con tu cuñada, mujer. Hasta yo noté que te quiso a primera vista." –Métete tu sarcasmo por el…

-"Miyuki-nee quiere a su manera" –Interrumpió una seductora voz la cual enseguida identifiqué como mi ahora novia (increíble, ¿verdad?) quien recién llegaba al salón de clases con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Claro, querer" –Rodó los ojos la castaña y me contuve de golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio.

-"¿Acaso no me darás un beso de buenos días?" –Dijo mi pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba acusadora.

-"Bueno. No soy yo la que recién está llegando a clases." –Arqueé mi ceja mientras se lo decía. Si pensaban que iba a ceder más fácil sólo porque somos novias, pues se equivocaron.

-"Buen punto mi vida" –Se encogió de hombros sin más complicaciones e ignorando a todos los demás, se sentó en mi regazo de manera provocativa. –"Buenos días mi hermosa novia" –Y como ya es costumbre, el bendito aire decide huir de mis pulmones al momento de escuchar aquella frase tan cargada de cariño… y lujuria, como no.

-"¿Ves? Así nos dejan de lado estas desgraciadas" –Alcancé a escuchar de parte de mi idiota amiga antes de que ciertos fogosos labios ataquen sin piedad mi boca.

Eso, hasta que los aullidos emocionados de las bestias que son mis compañeros de clase, sumado con los grititos tanto de sorpresa como de quien sabe que otra cosa que soltaban nuestras compañeras, rompieron todo el ambiente de posible romanticismo que estuviese teniendo con Nanoha.

Posible nada más.

¡No se emocionen!

Aunque parece que la atmósfera sólo se rompió para mí ya que Nanoha parece cada vez más emocionada en el beso. Es como si los gritos de todos fuesen como las porras para un deportista.

Sólo espero que no se emocione de más porque- AUCH! ¡Carajo, mi lengua!

-"¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?" –Sensei… ¡Nanoha me mordió la lengua! –"¡Takamachi-san, Testarossa-san!" –Clamó sorprendido mientras nos veía. Sólo entonces Nanoha cedió el agarre de sanguijuela en mi boca. ¡Ah claro, ahí si todos se callan! Perfecto, ahora tocará un hermoso regaño sobre la moral y la ética dentro del colegio… –"Me sorprende tremendamente encontrarlas en esta situación. Lastimosamente debo decirles que… ¡Ya se estaban demorando!" –Claro sensei, seremos más-… ¿¡Qué!?

-"¿Escuché bien?" –Oi, ¿qué diablos le pasa al mundo?

-"Dejando de lado el milagro del día, muy a mi pesar tengo que regañarlas así que las espero en la sala de profesores al final del día." –Enserio es como si no quisiera regañarnos. Hasta parece querer llorar. ¿¡WTF!? –"Ahora abran sus libros en la página 172…"

* * *

-"Ohh, así que a Fate-chan ya le pusieron correa" –Púdrete Sieglinde.

-"A mí no me pusieron correa" –Sigo siendo una persona de libre albedrío.

-"Sí, amor, lo que digas, ahora abre la boquita y prueba estos pastelillos que hice para ti" –No es como si le fuera hacer caso. Es sólo que esos pastelillos se ven deliciosos.

-"Aww, hasta le dan de comer en la boquita a la nena" –Espero y te muerdas la lengua Hayate y que al hacerlo eches espuma por la boca.

-"¿No te gustaría que te den de probar en la boca?" –Comentó Carim, al parecer desilusionada. Arqueé mi ceja y sonreí de medio lado.

-"Oh, ¿es así? Pero que cruel novia eres, dejarás a tu adorada con la mano alzada" – ¿Karma? ¿Dónde?

-"Eres maldita" –Gracias.

-"Me halagas" –Entonces la miré un momento y después a Carim. –"¿Y? ¿La vas a dejar plantada con la oferta?" –Sacaré el celular por si acaso.

-"Ehh…" –Tu cara de perfecto conflicto es una señal de los dioses para inmortalizarlo en una foto. Y por supuesto que les hago caso.

-"¿No debo?" –Uy. La cara de cachorrito abandonado de Carim al contraataque. Creo que ya veo sudar a Hayate. Todo entre por orgullo y dignidad… si es que tiene eso segundo.

-"Agh…" –Pero que hermosa situación.

-"¿Por qué no simplemente deja que la alimente?" –Oh, eso es porque… espera…

-"¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?" –Alguien debería explicarme cómo le hace esta chica para escabullirse así como así.

-"Eso es muy cruel de su parte, Fate-san" –No va a llorar, ¿verdad?

-"Como digas chica X" –Ninguneo mientras vuelvo a prestar atención sobre el mapache.

-"Ehh…" –A ver pulgosa, ¿qué dirás? –"Sólo lo acepto si es de ti" –Ya. No me jodas.

-"Aww" –Y Carim se lo traga. Pero que hija de… ¡No cantes victoria! –"Entonces, además de eso no tendrás ningún problema en ir a mi casa a conocer a mi familia esta tarde, ¿verdad?" –Gracias Yisus. Ya veo que también puedes ser chévere cuando te lo propones.

-"¿Q-Qué?" –Este video está valiendo oro.

-"Uhh. ¿Está Verossa-nii?" – ¿Nii?... Insisto, ¿de dónde se conocen tan bien Sieglinde y Carim?

-"Sí. Llegó ayer apenas le di la noticia de que había conseguido a la chica de mis sueños." –Aww pero que cursi.

Pero por alguna razón, Sieglinde parece estar sudando frío. Eso sumando el hecho de que se puso completamente blanca, la leche no tiene nada que envidiarle. Es más que obvio que sabe algo. Algo que no será bueno para el mapache.

Oh sí, ya lo sabe y su pulgoso cuerpo lo sabe ya que empieza a temblar como quien le ha escondido los sostenes a su hermana.

Sí, Hayate lo hizo, es por eso que sé que se ve igual.

-"Algo me dice que ya valí" –Empieza a rezar rosarios.

-"Yo te lo digo. Ya valiste." –Dijo Sieglinde con la peor cara de fatalidad. –"Pero puedes salvarte a duras penas si es que no te has atrevido a tocarla. Mientras más pura siga siendo Carim-chan, más se reduce tu condena." –JAJAJA. Carim pura, ajá. De regreso a casa preguntaré los costos de la funeraria.

-"Sieg-chan, deja de asustar así a Hayate-chan. Verossa-nii sólo es un poquito celoso" –Que lo diga la reina de la densidad en el colegio, no le da buena espina a nadie.

-"Fue un placer conocerla, Hayate-san" –Dijo chica X con pesar mientras palmeaba su hombro.

-"¿Nos conocimos?" –Ok… eso sí es ser cruel. –"Espera, ¿cuál era tu nombre?" –Ohh, la pregunta del siglo. Tanto que todo el aura de depresión en la chica se fue de un soplo para dar paso a la emoción.

-"¡He esperado con ansias esa pregunta!" –Bueno. Se nota. –"Mi nombre es Yu-"

-"¡SIEGLINDE JEREMIAH!" –Oh carajo la presi. –"Te quiero en el salón del consejo estudiantil, ¡YA!"

-"Enseguida"

-"¿Quién es la de la correa ahora?" –Me burlo y ella parece temer más por su vida.

-"Le recordaré quien manda" –Sí, yo también temería por mi vida si tuviera de novia a tremenda dictadora.

Ah, ahora que recuerdo y que ambas se fueron. ¿No estábamos haciendo algo?

Miré a mí alrededor buscando pistas sobre lo que era, pero lo único peculiar que encuentro es a la chica X casi hecha bolita en un rincón mientras hacía figuritas con su dedo.

Pero que chica tan extraña.

-"Fate-chan"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Me olvidé decirte pero, mamá quiere conocerte" –Oh.

-"Seguro, no veo ningún problema" –Sonrío confiada mientras miro a Hayate con suficiencia.

Es más probable que al acompañarla a casa me espere una amable señora, la cual debería ser igual de dulce que su hija.

¿Qué podría encontrar si no?

* * *

-"Así que tú eres Fate Testarossa Harlaown" –Oh Yisus.

-"Etto… sí…" –No es mi culpa que la respuesta salga en murmullos pero… ¡Es que me mira como si…!

-"¡No te escucho!"

-"¡Señora, sí, señora!" –Agh.

-"Mucho mejor. Yo soy Momoko Takamachi. La única manera en la que te puedes referir hacia mí será de 'señora' o 'señora Takamachi' ¿entendido? ¡Nada de cursiladas!"

-"¡Sí, señora!" –Da más miedo que mi madre por las mañanas.

-"Perfecto, ya vamos entendiendo." –Ok…

-"Cariño, ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado dura con la novia de nuestro retoño?" –Pero que padre tan cariñoso.

-"¡Silencio, Shiro! Yo veré si esta chica es digna de mi último esfuerzo" –Juro que vi al pobre hombre temblar. –"¿O es que acaso piensas que le daré a cualquiera el derecho de estar con mi nena? ¡No en vano pasé seis horas en un maldito hospital, lleno de enfermeras y doctores que me jalaban de los nervios! ¡Mucho menos las otras tres horas pujando para que la cabecita de mi hija salga por mi-!"

-"¡ENTENDIMOS!" –Saltó el que parece ser el hermano de mi novia. –"Mamá, por favor." –Pidió igual de pasivamente que su padre.

-"Pero que sensibles" –Se quejó la hermana.

Ok…

¿En qué clase de loquero me acabo de meter?

-"Como sea. ¡Testarossa!" –Si así es el servicio militar al que tan interesante se me había hecho, ya no lo quiero. –"Siéntate. Es hora de conocernos" – ¿Por qué siento que me quiere destrozar sólo con la mirada?

Ah sí.

Es porque eso quiere hacer.

-"Mucha suerte, pequeña" –Sentí la palmeada condescendiente del padre mientras me susurraba. –"Eso sí, tranquilízate… ella huele el miedo" -… ¿Qué?

-"Oraré por ti mi amor. Mucha suerte." -…

Oh mierda…

Por Yisus. Por la santísima y purísima cosa virgen de los cielos que tanto pregonan.

Ya valí…

* * *

_Santa tos ten piedad de mí :'v_

_Pero es como si el mundo me dijera "¡No! igual te jodes MUAHAHA"_

_Pero bueno, así me quiere(? Este cap fue con todo el amors que tengo y el extra q tuve :'v su autora mas odiada ya es legal yeaaahhhh!(? ya pueden demandarme tranquilamente y meterme presa.. no sé, piénsenlo... yo sé que lo desean -3- jaja_

_Pasando a otro asunto: _

_Solo por esta vez ( que la garganta quiere matarme) responderé los reviews por PM para aquellos que comentaron con usuario, a los que no... pues se quedaron sin respuesta... *le disparan... okno! jaja a esos si los responderé por aqui! ahora acabemos con el inicio(?_

_Danael. Chan: Dirás pobre Fate x2 verdad? xD he demorado demasiado lo sé y casi no hubo salseo lo sé... y es muy corto lo sé... no quieres matarme? eso no sé xD hablamos!_

_Pony: Diré que en parte esta macabra idea fue gracias a ti, ahora te aguantas(? jajaja vale no :P dime que ya se recuperó esa mano plz :'v y hablamos!_

_Alguien que lee: (re original tu nombre xD) oh mi dios usted es un ser malévolo/a con deseos de venganza :'v jajaja habrá algo de eso ;) no diré más. Gracias por tu review n_n_

_luchi MY: mi joven padawan, si aprender quieres, poner atencion debes Bl vale ya jajaja no soy Joda plz solo ando de joda :v ba dum tss... ok ya me callo, el sueño me afecta -w- jajaja yo creo que de este puedes aprender mucho sobre la Ley de Murphy ;) cuidate y abrazos!_

_M. Chikane: Y apuesto a que sigues sin esperar nada de este cap! que el padre es pasivo? que la madre es la dominante? bueno.. no era obvio? digo, una hija asi de tachi no era convencional jajajjaa lo sé, lo sé, me hamas :'v y ni idea con quien me ande juntando :v y no se me borró... de nuevo... ja! jajaja ahora, espero que te recuperes :'c no me dejes huérfana de nuevo pueh! que? ya te gustó? -3- jajaja hablamos senpai!_

_Ahora para los del user, esperen mi sensual respuesta... allá en lo privadito 7u7_

_ok ya me calmo xD_

_espero les haya gustado! si no les gustó igual! jajaja_

_Agradezco a los q le dan follow y fav... y amodoro en secreto a los q comentan(? ;) jaja_

_Con eso dicho. Hasta la próxima n_n_


	12. Debí suponerlo

_Dejemos las excusas para más abajo :v jaja por ahora diré, como ya es costumbre, no! no es una ilusión, sí es una actualización. ¿Se alinearon los planetas? Nah._

**_MSLN no me pertenece y... y.. ya no recuerdo que más se ponía aquí :'v_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 12 - Debí suponerlo**

* * *

Oh Yisus.

Oh Yisus.

Oh Yisus.

¿Cómo mierda se respiraba?

Ah cierto, agarrando y expulsando aire treinta veces en menos de un segundo, ¿verdad?

-"¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, muchacha?" –Miento. Cuarenta veces por segundo es lo correcto, ¿no?... ¿¡NO!? –"Eh… ¡Nanoha, bebé!" –Oh… ¿desde cuándo la habitación da vueltas? –"¡Creo que a tu escuálida novia le va a dar algo! Y lo peor de todo ¡Es que aún no le hago nada!"

-"¡Mamá!" –Diablos, me dieron ganas de vomitar. –"Fate-chan, mi amor, tranquila" –Ah, cierta calidez me invade… Pero aún tengo las jodidas ganas de vomitar. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-"Nanoha…" –Dije a duras penas. –"Estas pueden ser mis últimas palabras…" –Al fondo vi a Shiro-san verme preocupado junto a Kyoya-san. –"¿Dónde está el baño?" –Creo que Miyuki-san acaba de golpearse la frente.

-"Eh… al fondo del pasillo, la segunda puerta de la derecha"

Alabada sea tu sabiduría cariño. Con la vital información en mi poder y la bilis raspando mi garganta, fui corriendo como alma que persigue Chucky hacia los baños. Tres segundos después estaba despidiéndome del hermoso desayuno que me había preparado mamá por la mañana.

Sniff… mis panquecitos con miel… agh, adiós amores de mi vida.

-"¿Segura que tu novia está bien, Nanoha?" –Escuché preguntar al hermano de mi fogosa pelirroja, mientras yo lavaba mi decadente rostro.

Por Yisus, pareciera que me han chupado la vida en tan solo minutos. ¡Esta palidez no puede ser normal!... no esperen… ya era cadáver andante antes, después de todo.

-"Lo dudo" –Auch. –"Pero se repondrá, estoy segura" –Salvada de último momento corazón, si no lo hacías era mejor que te vayas olvidando del permiso de darme de comer en la boca, ¡Jum!

Salí del baño con la mejor cara que fingí tener, aunque por la risita mal disimulada de Miyuki-san creo que una mueca estúpida residía en mi rostro. Carraspeé un poco y volví a cambiar la expresión que llevaba para finalmente enfrentar la mirada inquisidora de la jefaza de familia.

-"Espero me perdone por eso" –Bueno Fate, es tu momento de demostrar tus hermosos modales en conjunto con un bello discurso que logre ablandar el corazón de la señora absoluta del hogar. –"Es sólo que los nervios me ganaron ante la idea de conocer finalmente a los padres de la chica que llena de calidez mi corazón e ilumina mis días" –Quien no te conoce te compra, Testarossa.

-"Seh, seh, como digas, creí que estaba claro lo de 'nada de cursiladas' Testarossa" –Rayos. –"Es momento de que me cuentes qué intenciones tienes con mi hija, tus antecedentes, tu misión en la vida, tu visión del futuro, tu situación familiar, si padeces alguna enfermedad congénita o hereditaria.." –Ok… fingiré que totalmente le estoy poniendo atención al cuestionario que me tocará, mientras verdaderamente pienso la manera más efectiva de botarme por la ventana sin que los vidrios se me claven en el trasero.

-"Cariño, vas a espantarla" –Intervino papi amoroso. –"Vas hacer que la pobre considere botarse por la ventana, sin saber que los vidrios están reforzados al triple y que primero se romperá la cara antes de romperlo" –Ehh… ¿tan abierta soy?

-"Shiro, no creo que la rubia lo estuviera pensando" –Shh suegrito shh –"Y sabes que primero la noqueo antes de que siquiera se levante del asiento" –Mamiii…

Mami, juro que empezaré a portarme diez veces mejor que antes, pero si aún puedes leer mi mente, ¡por dios ven a salvar a tu pobre hija!

-"Pff… ¡La cámara! ¿¡Dónde diablos hay una cámara!? Por todos los santos Nanoha, te conseguiste un chihuahua de novia" – ¡No soy chihuahua! ¡Tengo una altura considerable!

-"Miyuki-nee" –Suspiró Nanoha mientras formaba lentamente un tierno puchero que se le había hecho costumbre mostrar pero seguían enterneciéndome a la par de hacerme gracia.

Supongo que verla y liberar una ligera risita fue lo que terminó por relajarme, ante la curiosa mirada de la mayoría de la familia. Bueno, supongo que es hora de sincerarme.

-"Lo siento, pero es el efecto que tienen en mí los pucheritos infantiles de Nanoha" –Mi pelirroja me miró con un serio dilema de si sonreír y sonrojarse, o simplemente cruzarse de brazos y fingir indignación. –"No tengo malas intenciones con su hija. Es más, deseo cuidarla con todo lo que tengo." –Inicié regresando la mirada hacia mi seria suegrita.

-"Aww, que tierna" –Soltó el hermano mayor mientras sonreía.

-"Cursi" –Chasqueaba la hermana.

Reí un poco, ahora totalmente en mi ambiente y me decidí a completar su cuestionario.

-"No tengo antecedentes. Planeo acabar mis estudios y después entrar a la milicia. Lo que más deseo es ayudar a quienes más lo necesitan, en lugares que el colectivo ignoraría." –Por el rabillo del ojo pude notar como Nanoha sonreía con orgullo y sus ojos brillaban. Definitivamente me hizo sentir mejor… a pesar de que mi suegrita seguía con cara de no creer ni una mísera palabra. –"Ehh… mi situación familiar es buena, supongo. Mamá trabaja muy duro y no nos falta nada. Mi hermano está en la universidad siguiendo lo que lo apasiona y yo pienso hacer lo mismo."

-"¿Y tu padre?" –Preguntó Shiro con amabilidad. Una sonrisa triste se formó en mi rostro automáticamente.

-"Él falleció cuando yo tenía nueve años" –No dije más. Claro, hasta que un silencio incómodo se formó en el ambiente y agité mis manos, intentando dispersar la tensión. –"Pero ya lo tengo asimilado y superado. Papá preferiría que lo recordáramos con una sonrisa en vez de llanto, así que eso hacemos." –Sonreí para demostrar mi punto pero la cara de tristeza en la mayoría de los integrantes de la familia (menos Momoko, como no, lo disimulaba muy bien) no cambiaba.

-"Lo siento mucho. No hubiese querido sacar ese tema. Si tan solo tuviera una hija que me advirtiera de estas cosas." –Dijo mirando a Nanoha pero esta solo me miraba como si quisiera abalanzarse a mí para acariciarme la cabeza cual cachorro abandonado, ignorando olímpicamente a su padre.

-"Bueno, como sea, ¿algo más?" –Habló la pelirroja mayor, que a pesar de soltar una frase tan áspera, procuró que su tono suavizara ligeramente lo dicho.

-"Estoy completamente sana" –Acabé con una sonrisa de lo más inocente que provocó que suegrita-san contuviera sus ganas de golpearse la frente.

-"¿Soy la única a la que le parece inusual aquel color rojizo de ojos?" –Intervino Miyuki-san y todos la miraron como recién notando ese detalle.

-"Inusualmente hermosos" –Dijo Nanoha mientras suspiraba. Me enternecí al verla, claro, hasta que se le ocurrió ser Nanoha y se mordió el labio implícitamente diciendo "Cuando esto acabe, te daré duro contra el muro y te revolcaré en el pasto hasta que te pique"

Carraspeé intentando ignorarla y hablé en tono calmado.

–"Es herencia de línea paterna. Es solo una deriva de un color más profundo de café, el cual se fue aclarando con las generaciones abuelo-nieto." –Dicho esto, escuché un suspiro de decepción y me topé con que Nanoha parecía un poco decaída.

-"Y yo que quería que nuestros hijos salgan con ese tono tan hermoso de ojos" –Habló con dramatismo mientras apuntaba los puños al cielo.

-"¿¡Hijos!?" –Saltó suegrita-san.

-"¡Espere, espere! ¡Momoko-san, aún no tendremos hijos!" –Salté yo.

-"¿¡Aún!?" –Oh por Zeus…

-"Fate-chan quiere tener hijos conmigo" –Comentó Nanoha ahora con un brillo depredador en los ojos. –"Descuida, lo intentaremos realmente bien" –Ronroneó en mi oído mientras me abrazaba cruzando sus brazos detrás de mi cuello.

-"Intentarlo…" –Ahora sí ya valí.

-"¡Nada de esas cosas antes del matrimonio, Nanoha!" –Salté de nuevo sin pensar y ahora sí, que alguien me corte la lengua y se la dé de comer a los perros ¡Por favor!

Nanoha me miró sorprendida y sonrojada a mil, y yo ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir. No más bien, elegiré callarme todo lo que me resta de vida para no seguir metiendo colosalmente la pata como ahora.

-"Bueno, al fin una respuesta coherente. Más te vale llevar a mi hija virgen a su matrimonio. El día que me entere que mi retoño ha sido mancillado por tu culpa sabrás cómo una mujer puede ser castrada" –Amenazó suegrita-san y no sé si aliviarme por tener un día más de vida o empezar a buscar una piedra dónde esconderme, ante la idea de un matrimonio.

-"Vaya que Fate-chan es rápida" –Comentó el hermano mayor.

-"Fate Testarossa Harlaown de Takamachi, ¡ah! ¡Suena tan hermoso!" –Bueno, tengo que decir que-… no, ¡Hey! ¿¡Por qué me toca de pasiva!?

* * *

-"Definitivamente, los días pasan demasiado rápido cuando estoy contigo" -…

-"Ujum…"

-"Aún no puedo creer que me tengo que separar tan rápido de ti por este día" -…

-"Ujum…"

-"Fate-chan."

-"Ujum…"

-"Estoy embarazada"

-"Ujum… no espera, ¿¡Qué!?"

-"¡Hasta que al fin me haces caso! ¿Pasa algo?" –Tomó mi mano y me miró con comprensión a la espera de lo que pudiese decir. Yo solo bajé la mirada y apreté su mano ligeramente.

-"No sé si le caí bien a tu mamá. ¿Y si no me acepta?" –La veo capaz de castrarme antes de que me acerque de nuevo a su hija.

-"¿Eso es lo que te preocupaba?" –Rió ligeramente y la miré con un puchero. –"Eres tan tierna y tan hermosa" –Me abrazó y acarició mi rostro y cabello para tranquilizarme. –"Le caíste bien, es sólo que tiene esa manía de ponerse en rol de mamá general cuando se trata de pretendientes de sus hijos. Ya la conocerás en modo 'mamá amorosa' solo espera y verás" –Suspiré y me relajé con sus mimos.

Estábamos sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, en el parque que está a unas cuadras de mi casa. La tarde pasaba ligera. Hacía un calor agradable y corría la brisa más gentil de la temporada.

En ese momento éramos sólo las dos y la paz arrullaba nuestra cercanía. Entrelacé mi mano con la de ella, y ella en respuesta apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Suspiré de nuevo mientras una sonrisa tranquila se posaba en mis labios y apoyaba mi cabeza en la suya para cerrar mis ojos por un momento.

-"¿Qué me hiciste, Nanoha?" –Murmuré quedamente, al darme cuenta de toda la inmensa cantidad de sentimientos que me llenaban en momentos tan sencillos como este, mientras estaba a su lado. En gestos tan pequeños como tomarnos de las manos, sentarnos juntas y compartir un abrazo.

-"Te hechicé querida" –Respondió juguetonamente y me reí al tiempo de sorprenderme al inicio por cuanto ella me había escuchado. –"Te dije que haría todo lo posible para que seas mía." –Dijo mirándome a los ojos y me estremecí. Ni siquiera al decir "mía" lo hacía con absoluta posesividad, sino con cierto deslumbramiento que me enternecía.

La besé lentamente para que entendiera lo que no podía decir con palabras y después la abracé estrechamente.

Me sentía completa, que decir.

-"Eres terrible" –Susurré en su oído en forma de broma, haciéndola reír y con aquello sentir felicidad por mi logro.

Sip.

Momento cursi señores.

A esta Testarossa ya le había llegado la hora.

-"No pierden tiempo, ¿no?" –Oh sí, la hora… ¡La hora de dejarlo todo claro con tu ex!

¿Qué tiene Yisus conmigo y con arruinar mis momentos de paz?

-"Ginga" –La nombré y me levanté de mi cómodo lugar. Nanoha me imitó y a pesar de su naturaleza de leona salvaje, no percibí ninguna hostilidad hacia nuestra desafortunada espectadora.

-"Fate" –Respondió fríamente y sentí un pinchazo de culpa en el pecho.

Agh… ¡No estoy lista!

-"Quisiera hablar contigo" –Dije a duras penas y ante su ceja arqueada me apresuré a añadir. –"Pero no hoy. En el festival del instituto. Después de la presentación del club. Por favor." –Dije entrecortada del puro nerviosismo.

-"Como quieras" –Acordó indiferente y dio media vuelta para alejarse por donde supongo que vino, ya que para mí apareció de la nada.

Solté un gran suspiro y giré a ver a mi, ahora novia. Esta me sonrió con tranquilidad, besó mi mejilla y apretó mi mano.

-"Eres un total desastre en estas cosas. ¿Cómo le haces para ser tan torpe?" –Un puchero automático se posó en mis labios.

-"Tonta" –La vi reír y mi puchero aumentó.

-"Sí, pero soy tú tonta" –Me guiñó un ojo y empezó a jalarme por la calle, rumbo a mi casa. –"Descuida, estaré contigo en esto y te ayudaré a no meter más la pata"

-"No sé si me quieres ayudar o me quieres hacer caer" –Resoplé ya en la puerta de mi casa.

-"Ninguna de las dos. Yo busco tu bienestar, nunca lo dudes amorcito" –Me respondió juguetonamente al tiempo que se ponía enfrente de mí y, de puntillas, besaba la punta de mi nariz. –"Tú no te preocupes. Terminará bien, lo verás." –Añadió ahora besando ligeramente mis labios. –"Y cuando todo esto acabe, te arrastraré al cuarto más oscuro del colegio y te haré legalmente mía" –Mordió mi labio mientras gruñía (cofcofsexycofcof) provocándome.

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"¿Qué? ¡Ni pienses que esperaré al matrimonio!" –Debí suponerlo…

* * *

_Llegado aquí diré: Excusas time! :v jaja vale ya :P razón básica... la U me chupa la vida :'v y este milagro? es gracias a otro milagro! no mandaron deberes! mai gah! eso es tan emocionante y tan escalofriante al mismo tiempo :'v es como si planearan algo peor para nosotros, pobres ilusos, desdichadas victimas(? xD_

_Es más, para los superticiosos quería subirlo en 13 pero me quedé impactada viendo las noticias y bueno... sha nada, horitas más horitas menos :v_

_Ahora sí, reviews time!_

**_Danael. Chan: Cambio de roles, no se que tengo con ese tema la verdad :v jajaa pero espero te siga gustando! eso y debo decir que tu paciencia es grande, por no decir colosal xD si yo fuera tu, ahorcaría a cierta rubia idiota autora que demora demasiado en subir sus capitulos :v jaja saludos!_**

**_Elías el varón: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA joder, ya extraño joderte con eso :C pero bueeeeh, dejando eso, sí todas son mandarinas y no, yo no tendré correa porq tendré mil gatos y envejeceré sola :v jajajaa pues ahora espero estes estudiando en vez de leer en la madrugada caramba -3- así que espero q lo leas en horas racionales. Con todo mi jamón con queso, sho :*_**

**_luchi MY: ehhh... no debo preguntar cuantas ganas tienes de matarme ahora verdad? si? mejor no pregunto :'v jaja espero haya mejorado tu talon, creo q esta vez no interrumpi nada...(aja, aja) gracias por seguir leyendo! y espero te guste el cap, saludos :D_**

**_Pony del mega user que me da weba escribir pero aun así pongo una frase más larga q su propio user: porq siempre q hablan de tardanza soy pesima en el tema, asi que hare como si nada y me retirare lentamente C: jajaja aparece pony, yo te invoco, mas que sea pa putearme por la demora(? jajaja vale ya, espero te guste el cap :D saludos!_**

**_Guest: yeah, perdon la demora n_n_**

**_Bear: Si antes demore años, ahora fueron siglos? jajaja tu bien sabes porq y sabes tb en que otros lugares afecta :'v agrego q lo de DomiSara ni se me vino a la mente, o si se me vino a la mente no me acuerdo... fue hace tanto :v "han pasado 84 años" *lo dice con voz de anciana* ajajjaa vale tampoco tanto :P oh yeah, me recordaste q soy legal, ¡Viva la legalidad conshesumareeeee! ejem, con eso dicho, hablamos :3_**

**_Vanes Izumi: Bueno, no fue la ultima cena like a Yisus Kraist :v ni tampoco fue cena... ahora q lo pienso, ni siquiera se en que se clasificaria eso ._. pero de q Fate "disfruta" pos "disfruta" xD gracias por tu review :D_**

**_Mamá ardilla: de TOOOODOOO lo que escribiste solo me quedare con la parte justa y necesaria para decir "desgrashiada -_- espero que Mei se quede con tu madera jum! -3-" ah eso agregando con un "ojala y Luka muera de asfixia... oh, espera, no respira :v ups" jajajaja pensaré en la propuesta, espero q te guste el cap aunq vaya bajando de calidad :'v hablamos :*_**

**_jessi-04: awww muchas gracias! por el follow y por esperar jeje espero te haga reír este también n_n saludos!_**

**_bellabella210: es genial saber que pega bien este cambio de roles jeje algo fuera de lo regular hace falta de vez en cuando n_n gracias por tu review, cuidate y saludos :)_**

_Por mi integridad no volveré a hablar de fechas de actualizacion :'v así que diré:_

_Hasta el próximo milagro :*_


	13. Que no se te olvide

_¡Milagro antes de fin de año! Aunque de hecho será doble milagro, pero eso ya verán ya verán~ :3_

_*entra Sieg con cara de cansancio* en verdad sepan disculpar la demora, pero esa idiota *señala a Kihara que hace puchero* ha pasado sepultada en deberes, proyectos, trabajos en equipo, pruebas y exposiciones._

_Ki: Exposiciones QwQ *se mece en un rincón*_

_Sieg: Seh, especialmente eso último *ningunea con la mano*_

_Ki: Como sea, ahora aprovechando las vacaciones..._

_Sieg: Y que acabó los deberes de vacaciones *rueda los ojos*_

_Ki: ¡Hora de actualización! Este cap tiene un reto en especial que apuesto a que nadie hará caso :v (Sieg: Novedad que no te hagan caso :v) ay QwQ, bueno u_u al último dejé las siglas de una canción de David Guetta que figurará en el cap final! :x sí, me olvidé mencionarlo, este es el penúltimo capitulo :v jajaja disfruten!_

**_MSLN no me pertenece... oh plz, ni por fin de año existiría tal milagro *lloriquea en un rincón*_**

* * *

**Para mí**

**Capítulo 13 - Que no se te olvide**

* * *

-"¿Debo preguntar la razón por la que parece que te chuparon la vida? Digo… no sabía que Nanoha lo hacía tan fuerte"

-"Oh cállate idiota" –Lanzarle la maleta a la cabeza no me parece suficiente.

-"¡Auch!" –Ni siquiera porque llevaba mi mega portátil, mi humilde almuerzo semi imperial (cortesía de mi madre) y tres fundas llenas de piedras… ¿Qué? Mi madre dice que es un entrenamiento para cuando entre a la milicia. –"¿¡Acaso me quieres matar!?"

-"Mmm… no es mala idea. Podría recuperar mis días de paz." –Digo, en verdad mi paz se acabó el día que vi a esa idiota entrar gritando a mi aula de pre-escolar. Sí, ya han sido varios años de sufrimiento.

-"Fate-chan… snif… snif… me partes el corazón" –Esperaré sentada a que me importe. –"Maldita insensible. Definitivamente no sabes tratar a una doncella."

-"¿Cuál doncella?" –Pregunto realmente confundida.

-"Hija de…."

-"Hayate-chan, no deberías tratar así a Fate-san" –Llegó la defensora de los pobres. Oh vaya, parece que su aura de santidad brilla más en este día. La pregunta es, ¿qué diablos le vio al demonio de enfrente?

-"Sí, mi amor"

-"Pfff, mandarina" –Susurro con gracia al ver la escena y el mapache sin duda lo intuye ya que regresó a verme como si le estuviera pellizcando los gordos.

-"Oh y Fate-san, tenemos práctica del club en este momento por lo que…"

-"Toca ir al salón del club, entendido~" –Digo sin problemas. Hasta que recuerdo el verdadero problema que sigue. –"Y Nanoha, ¿podrías soltarme de una vez?" –Exacto, el pegadizo koala que tienes de novia y que ahora se aferra a tu cuerpo como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-"No quiero~" –Hora de los pucheros.

-"Nanoha" –Digo con el mismo tono que se utiliza para regañar a un niño de 3 años.

-"No" –Es de esperar que tenga la misma reacción que un niño de 3 años. –"Mío"

-"Nanoha, sólo iré a practicar" –Digo con "paciencia" mientras "trato" de no rodar los ojos.

-"¡Noo! ¡Mío!" -3…2…1…

-"Nanoha, no lo repetiré de nuevo" –Respiro lentamente para decir. –"Suelta mis delanteras, de verdad tengo que ir a practicar en el club" –No planeaba casi lloriquear pero de verdad que no las suelta. Es lo más vergonzoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

-"Anoche no te quejabas tanto" –Ok, retiro lo dicho.

-"¡Nanoha!"

-"Aja~" –Si las miradas mataran, estoy segura de que no quedaría nada del estúpido mapache en este momento.

-"Si no me sueltas en este instante…" –Plan B. –"No me quedaré a dormir hoy en tu casa" –Le susurro con pura maldad.

Dos segundos después ella desprendía un aura de santidad en su propio puesto mientras yo caminaba con Carim hacia el club. No soy de chantajear, pero hay veces en que es absolutamente necesario.

-"La chantajeaste ¿verdad?" –Que sabia eres Carim.

-"Todo sea por el bien del club" –Y mantener viva aunque sea un poco de mi dignidad. Eso que no diré en voz alta porque sé que Carim, ni con su santidad, aguantaría la risa.

-"Aja~"

-"Estas pasando mucho tiempo con Hayate, ¿ya te lo han dicho?" –Una risita de su parte es lo único que obtengo.

-"Tengo que aprovechar… antes de que Verossa-nii la deje casi sin vida" -… ¿pero qué carajo acabo de escuchar?

-"Oi… no estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?" –Sé que digo que odio al mapache, pero tampoco tanto.

-"Muy en serio" –Que ponga voz de ultratumba no es buena señal, ni aquí ni en China. –"Él quiere que Hayate saque físico de 'macho que cuida a su hembra'. Sí, es muy tradicionalista." –Siendo así me sorprende que no haya mandado a volar a Hayate. –"Entonces desde la próxima semana harán una rutina." –Bueno, creo q algo de ejercicio le hará bien a la castaña. –"Creo que me dijo que serían cien flexiones, cien sentadillas, cien abdominales y correr diez kilómetros todos los días."

-"Bueno… ¿qué se sintió tener a un mapache de novia por algunas semanas?" –Cuando pase a mejor vida visitaré su tumba y le llevaré flores. Nota mental: preguntarle que flores no le gustan.

-"Fate-san…" –Ok, creo que me pasé.

-"Ya, ya era broma. Por favor no llores" –Digo desesperada moviendo las manos como idiota para que la rubia no se suelte a llorar.

-"¿Ahora que le hiciste a la pobre de Carim?" –Oh joder…

-"Presidenta" –Digo lo más calmada posible (léase como temblando peor que chihuahua y sudando peor que gordo en maratón)

-"Victor, deja a la pobre rubia" –Uff… te debo una Sieglinde. –"No es lo suficientemente idiota como para lastimar a Carim" –… Jódete…

-"Si tu lo dices" –Veo a la presidenta encogerse de hombros y darse la vuelta. –"Nos vemos a la salida" –Dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de la pelinegra que se sonrojó como digna adolescente enamorada.

Oh vaya, vaya, vaya…

-"C-Cállate" –Bufa enseguida.

-"Pero no he dicho nada" –Digo con inocencia.

-"¡Entonces deja de verme así!" – ¡Ja!

-"Como la tsundere lo prefiera~" –Río para después salir corriendo. No sin antes agarrar a Carim de la muñeca y jalarla conmigo, ya que la pobre sigue en estado zombie.

-"¡FAATEEE!" –Gruñó como animal antes de lanzarse a nuestra caza.

No me he divertido tanto como en este día.

-"Snif…Snif… Jeremiah-sama" -….

* * *

-"Bueno eso es todo, ya estamos listas para el festival, muchachas" –Habló la pelinegra mientras aplaudía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Sí, sí, ya puedes dejar de fingir y correr a los brazos de tu amada en estos momentos" –Ninguneo divertida y no se me pasa por alto las ganas de matarme que existe en su mirada.

-"Te puedes ir amablemente a la…" –Ah, pero se detuvo. –"¿Sabes qué? Te haré caso. Nos vemos en el festival~" –Dicho eso salió corriendo como alma que persigue el demonio. Eso o alma estúpidamente enamorada.

-"Sieglinde-sama…" –Oh cierto, a chica X le gusta Sieglinde, pobre…

-"Bueno, nos vemos" –Dije para salir como si nada por los pasillos. ¿Crueldad? Nah, ya lo superará.

Caminando a paso ligero recién tomo en cuenta de lo tarde que es. Lo más seguro es que tanto Nanoha como Hayate se hayan ido ya, aunque esta última se va a llevar una buena si es así. Detengo mis pasos y giro mi cabeza para fijarme en el paisaje que me brinda la ventana.

Los colores son hermosos y el azul nocturno no tardará en llegar. Por alguna razón cierta nostalgia llega a mí sin poder evitarlo. Agh, ¿es que no hay manera de evitar ponerse gay con estos paisajes?

-"Te veo pensativa"

-"No, es solo que el cielo está hermoso"

-"Lo sé"

-"Pero ni siquiera lo estás viendo" –Digo al girar a verla y descubrir que sus ojos no estaban ni por asomo en el horizonte, sino fijamente en los míos.

-"Puedo decirlo sólo con ver tu expresión" –Dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mí. –"Pero algo definitivamente te molesta" –Suspira y toma mi mano para guiarme hacia la salida.

-"Nanoha" –Digo a duras penas.

-"Hablemos mientras damos un paseo, ¿te parece?" –Asiento suavemente y me dejo guiar. Un silencio nos rodea y contrario a lo que parezca, es un silencio bastante cómodo.

Me mato pensando sobre qué es lo que Nanoha quiere escuchar ya que realmente no tengo idea a lo que se refiere. Digo, ¿qué clase de expresión habré tenido en el rostro?

-"La que usualmente pones cuando algo te molesta" – ¿Qué? –"¿Sabes que pones caras raras cuando piensas? Es como si cada cara dijera una oración, es fácil leerte" –Me dice riendo y un sonrojo de puro bochorno se apodera de mis mejillas.

-"¿Realmente…?"

-"Y no te das cuenta. Por eso es fácil saber cuando algo te molesta, cuando no te sientes bien o cuando estás realmente disfrutando de algo" –Termina posando su índice en la punta de mi nariz. Su sonrisa decae un poco y es inevitable que torcer mi gesto. –"Te preocupa Ginga, ¿no es así?"

-"¿Eso es malo?" –Digo ligeramente preocupada de que eso afecte en nuestra relación.

Sí, yo preocupándome así, ¿quién lo diría?

La escucho suspirar mientras suelta mi mano. La preocupación se agranda en mi pecho y los latidos de mi corazón se vuelven dolorosos. Pongo más atención en sus gestos y ya no sé si botarme por un puente por lo estúpido de mi preocupación o reírme en ese instante.

Es que por dios, parece pasa de lo arrugada que se puso. Los pucheros en su boca solo le añaden un toque de ternura ante tanta jocosidad.

-"De verdad lo intenté" –Dijo y giró a verme. –"Pero de verdad no puedo. ¡No puedo!" –Ahora parece estar haciendo rabieta al patear el suelo mientras agita sus brazos. –"Me pone terriblemente celosa. ¡AGH! ¡ESTOY TAN CELOSA!" –Gritó llamando la atención de todos en la calle. –"¡Fate-chan!" –Ahora corrió y lanzó sus brazos hasta rodear mi cuello. –"Que te preocupes tanto por ella me pone tan…"

-"Celosa, ya entendí" –Dije riéndome en su cara mientras ella agrandaba su puchero. –"Perdón" –Dije ya más calmada. –"Es que de verdad no quisiera perderla como amiga."

-"Sabes que eso es muy difícil ¿verdad?" –Me respondió ya poniéndose más seria. –"Especialmente si eres muy idiota para escoger las palabras." –Auch. –"Aún recuerdo que me echaste la culpa." –Arqueó la ceja y tragué duro. Claro hasta que ella dejó de tomarme el pelo y se rió en mi cara.

-"Mou~" –La de los pucheros ahora soy yo.

-"Descuida que así toda idiota te quiero con todo mi corazón" –Dijo besando mi mejilla. –"Y con todo mi cuerpo también." –Añadió susurrando en mi oído y mordiéndolo.

Entonces la solté y me giré con expresión estoica.

-"Lo pensé dos veces. Es mejor que vaya a dormir a mi casa." –Pero antes de que pueda alejarme, Nanoha tomó mi mano mientras lloriqueaba.

-"Broma, broma, no te vayas. Ya sé que dejaremos eso para el matrimonio." –La miré largo rato y arqueé mi ceja. Ella lloriqueó más y añadió. –"Está bien, está bien, también lamento la broma de más temprano"

-"Nanoha Takamachi rogando eh, definitivamente será mi tesoro esta grabación." –Sonreí con maldad mientras reproducía nuevamente en mi celular la grabación de los últimos dos minutos.

-"Eres una…" –Dijo "indignada"

-"Sí, mi amor, eso mismo" –Digo guiñando un ojo antes de salir corriendo directo a su casa, la cual ya no quedaba tan lejos.

Ella gritaba detrás de mí y yo sólo me reía mientras agitaba mi celular con la mano. Sin duda debemos parecer dos niñas jugando a atraparse. Y por esto no me extraña las miradas de ternura que recibimos por la calle. Juro que hasta un viejito que se me hizo conocido al portar un bastón de metal sonreía complacido con la escena.

Raro.

Claro hasta que todo se detiene al momento de divisar unos mechones morados por el rabillo de mi ojo. Giré instintivamente mi cabeza y por segundos pude ver a Ginga con una mirada llena de tristeza y al mismo cierta ternura. Claro, todo esto en pocos segundos antes de que cierto manchón cobrizo me atropellara sin piedad.

-"Me aseguraré de que te arrepientas por eso" –Dijo poniéndose encima de mí y configurando su rostro en una mueca de pura maldad.

-"¿Nanoha? ¿Qué vas hacer?" –La miré con miedo pero ella sólo sonrió más mientras posaba sus manos en mi cintura. –"No… ¡No!... ¿¡Nanoha!?"

-"¡Venganza!" –Dicho esto inició la guerra más salvaje de cosquillas que se le pudo ocurrir.

-"¡No! ¡Ya para!" –Grité entre risas. –"¡Ay!" –Joder ya duele. –"Ya no… respiro" –Dije a duras penas.

-"Y eso te ganas por atreverte a desafiarme" –Dijo con fingida altanería mientras se paraba y dejaba que mis pulmones jalen todo el bendito aire que se llevó hace un momento.

-"Usted es… malévola… mujer…" –Reí ligeramente mientras ella me brindaba una mano para levantarme.

-"Igual a la madre, por supuesto." –Entonces todo el aire que pude recoger se fue nuevamente con las "palmaditas" que mi querida suegra me brindó en la espalda.

-"Mamá" –Saludó Nanoha. Entonces aproveché ese pequeño momento en que ambas se brindaban un cálido abrazo, para comprobar si lo que había visto hace un momento no eran solo imaginaciones mías.

No encontré ni rastro de Ginga. Suspiré confundida y después miré a mamá Takamachi.

-"Buenas tardes, Takamachi-san" –Saludé con una reverencia y pude notar las numerosas bolsas que tenía en sus manos. Muy bien Fate, hora de ganarte a la suegra. –"Permítale ayudarle con las bolsas" –Sonreí con educación y aguanté mis ganas de salir huyendo cuando me miró casi severamente, de arriba abajo analizándome.

-"¿Estás segura de que no te vas a desmayar?" –Ay…

-"Muy segura." –Respondí enseguida sin dejar ver el golpe emocional de eso último.

-"Muy bien, ten" –Me brindó las bolsas que sorpresivamente eran un poco más ligeras que las que mi santa generala madre me hace cargar cuando va al mercado. –"Y no has hecho caras, de verdad me sorprende." –Ya no sé si reírme o llorar por eso. –"Pero, muchas gracias por tu ayuda." –Dijo esta vez con una sonrisa amable que sinceramente sí me sorprendió.

-"¿Ves? Te dije que no era mala" –Escuché en un susurro a mi costado, cortesía de Nanoha que sencillamente pasaba a mi lado con una sonrisa muy tierna. Asentí y me encogí de hombros para después escoltar al par Takamachi que hablaba muy entretenido de camino a casa.

Una vez llegamos, llevé las bolsas adentro y me dispuse a poner las compras en su lugar pero una cálida mano materna detuvo mis intentos.

-"Ya hiciste mucho cargando las pesadas bolsas. A partir de aquí me haré cargo, ¿bien?" –Y de nuevo una amable sonrisa.

En verdad que ando confundida aquí. ¿Qué hicieron con la teniente Takamachi?

-"Y Fate-san, deja de hacer caras, _por favor…" _–Nah ya volvió.

-"Estaremos arriba mamá." –Escuché decir de manera apurada a mi pelirroja y segundos después fui arrastrada hasta su habitación. –"Mira, no es de mi agrado ni nada de eso, pero estuve pensando en que tal vez una canción ayudaría a que aligeres las cosas con Ginga" –Que lo diga con un inmenso puchero, los brazos cruzados y el ceño bien fruncido sólo me hace pensarlo dos veces.

-"Oh vamos…" –Iba a decir algo pero el sonido de un mensaje en mi celular me interrumpió.

Lo revisé sin mucho interés pero el contenido sin duda me sorprendió. Me reí nerviosa y mientras rascaba mi nuca miré a mi novia quien parecía más que curiosa por saber el contenido del mensaje.

-"Apelaré a mucha de tu paciencia, corazón" –Dije con simpleza y ella entendió enseguida.

Bufó, pateó el suelo, caminó como león enjaulado por todo su cuarto, volvió a bufar y después se acercó a mí con su característica mirada de fiera leona.

-"Pero que no se te olvide que tu eres mía" –Dicho esto me besó con fiereza.

Y qué decir…

¡Las jodidas marcas que me dejará ya hablarán por sí solas!

* * *

**_Mensaje:_**

**_De: Ginga_**

**_WIDFL, apréndetelo para el día del festival. Entonces estaremos bien._**

_**PD: Odio admitirlo, pero de verdad se veían tiernas juntas u_u**_

* * *

_Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque no me han ignorado :'v esta loca escritora los hama con todo su kokoro :'v_

_Sieg:*le golpea la cabeza con un periódico* sí que te pones bien gay en estos días e_e_

_Ki: Déjame QwQ_

_Ahora, reviews time! :D_

**_Danael. Chan: Virtuosa hasta la médula! en verdad jajajaja mira que hasta yo me hartaría de tanta espera :P pacientemente yo tb espero una mandada a la m** con elegancia por la tardanza jajaja y pese a todo, Fate debe permanecer virgen hasta el matrimonio par favar uwur jajaja saludos! que tengas un excelente año nuevo :D_**

**_Elias pony: Y de lo que recuerdo te dije que no lo leas en la madrugada 7n7 ahora por eso lo publico en la tarde :B jajaa y cuentame... llovio hoy? :v xD y agh maldita de oreo QwQ deja que algun dia encontraré quien me soporte :'v (mentira ya esta buscando gatos) jajaja pinche pony, ves ahora por ti, Fate seguira siendo virgen uwur sorry not sorry :v jaja! hablamos! :*_**

**_luchy MY: *se esconde* vamos, vamos, suelta ese laser, ya se que el estreno de Star Wars te emociono, yo tb estuve emocionada pero no es para tanto mi joven padawan D: *huye* ah cierto, espero te guste... ahora si me permites *huye gaymente otra vez*_**

**_Saku: Sabes que la U es una metida :'v se mete en todo y me chupa la vida :'v... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAA joder eso sono tan mal jajajajajajaja y mrd olvida eso xDDD mira que no estas vieja y hay actualizacion antes de fin de año :D a que soy genial :D ahora, decias de Nanoha posesiva? :v jajajaja espero te guste :* disfruta de esa playa :3 hablamos :D_**

**_Pony del mega user y oh vamos, cuando te pones uno mas decente? :v :JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tardar menos JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA *huye*_**

**_Shirei-Kan: Vaya que sorpresa :O pense que ya no vivias mujer, te desapareces mas feo que yo -3- y por supuesto, cruza los dedos porque no te toque una suegra teniente como a Fate jajaja suerte en eso, espero que te guste el cap! saludos a ti tb, un abrazo y que tengas un excelente año nuevo :3_**

**_teveo: Al fin alguien entiende mi dolor(? QwQ espero te haya ido super bien en esas finales, yo tb pase por esas y... que decirte... lo importante es que hay salud :'v jajaja espero te siga gustando la historia! mucha suerte, saludos y que tengas un excelente año nuevo :D_**

**_Guest: yeah yeah ahi va la conti... bien pinche tarde... pero vino :D jajaja_**

**_bellabella210: Es bueno saber que mi desmadre te subio de ánimo! en verdad, me llega que digan eso QwQ *va por pañuelos* snif... le alegré el día a alguien...snif... *le lanzan un zapato para que se calme* pfff que decirte con lo de los ojos de Fate... ejem, la verdad es que no se si haya esa posibilidad, necesitaria clases extra de genética :'v y estoy de acuerdo en que seria hermoso :'3 ahora bien, espero te guste la conti! saludos y que tengas un excelente año nuevo :D_**

**_Vanes Izumi: A mi no me engañas, tu quieres sukulemthades :v :v :v ah pero es una lastima, castas hasta el matri uwur sorry not sorry jajaja saludos! :D_**

**_Nicocchi17: *se toma un buen momento con el nombre* (si, la idiota esta tratando de no llorar al recordar Love Live) *carraspea* bueno muchas gracias! es genial saber que la historia te gustó tanto :D lamento la demora, en verdad que si :'v pero se hace lo que se puede jajaja bueno Hayate sigue viva, la pregunta es por cuanto tiempo? jajaja es gracioso q solo los lectores se acuerden de chica X y bueno pasando a temas mas importantes :v jajaja pues ya se verá, aunq lo de Ginga te puedo confirmar que no intentará nada malo n_n saludos! que pases felices fiestas! _**

_Entre otras noticias tenemos que su estupida escritora se anda muriendo de hambre y anda tentada a comer maruchan sabor camaron aunque lo odie*_

_Ejem! Ahora siguiendo con las noticias relevantes..._

_*entra Sieg y se lleva a la rubia idiota jalandola por el cuello de la camiseta* vamos que aun no acaba..._

_Ki: pffff QwQ_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_PD: Quien adivine la canción bueno... cuando me lo mencione sabre que darle :v jajajajaa _


	14. Final

_Sí, les mencioné que era doble sorpresa! Bueno, solo quise terminar el año en toda regla y que mejor que acabando con él viejos proyectos. Espero hayan disfrutado tanto como yo esta historia :3_

_Sieg: Sí, si, ya no te pongas gay, deja el drama para el final e_e_

_Ki: Conshetumare deja de cortarme la inspiración QwQ whatever!_

_Pondré en orden las canciones que aparecerán :3_

_1.- Call Me When You're Sober - Evanescence_

_2.- Love Runs Out (Grabbitz Remix) - One Republic_

_3.- What I Did For Love - David Guetta (pero que besho es saber que no me ignoraron en mi pequeño "reto" QwQ *se pone mas gay*)_

**_Como ultima vez para esta historia... la cucaracha! la cucaracha! ya no puede caminar *le dan un zape* QwQ ains ya, digo MSLN no me pertenece y bla bla bla, acabemos esto :v_**

* * *

-"Y bueno, aquí estamos" –Malditas mariposas en el estómago.

Vamos Fate, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala.

-"Mierda ya va de nuevo… ¡Que alguien me traiga un absorbe estupidez!" –Maldita…

-"Cállate ¿quieres? Es más…" –Volteo a mirarla y Oh por Zeus… -"¿Qué diablos te pasó en la cabeza?"

-"¿Qué? Los calvos están de moda, ¿no lo sabías?" –Debe estar de joda…

-"Pff… JAJAJAJA pero que idiota te ves" –Me río en su cara sin remedio pero veo a la calva Hayate arquear la ceja y mirarme desafiante.

-"¿Sí? Pues Nanoha no piensa lo mismo, ¿no es así hermosa?" –Espera, ¿qué? ¿Cuándo apareció Nanoha? No espera, más importante ¿¡Qué hace aferrándose a la cintura de esa pulgosa calva?

-"¡Kya~ Hayate-sama!" –Deben estar bromeando.

Oh dios que alguien me diga que están bromeando….

¡Mataré a ese jodido mapache!

* * *

**Para mí  
**

**Capítulo 14 -Final**

**¿Dirías que todo lo pasado valió la pena?**

* * *

Y básicamente por eso estamos aquí…

-"¿¡Justificas la violencia con un estúpido sueño!?"

-"¡Calla pulgosa!" –Digo mientras sigo estirando sus cachetes. –"¡Es solo para que no se te ocurra hacer ese chiste!"

-"¡Demonios cálmate Fate! ¡Sólo fue un jodido sueño!" –Dijo en lo que parecía enojada, hasta que pareció recordar un detalle. –"¿¡Sólo es un sueño verdad!? No me quedaré calva ¿¡VERDAD!?" –Entonces empezó a lloriquear en mi hombro.

Pff Drama Queen.

-"Quien sabe" –Digo bufando para contener la risa diabólica que puja por salir de mi garganta, al ver su cara de espanto.

-"Fate-chaaaaan"

-"Vaya, tan temprano y estamos energéticos" –Saluda Carim con una sonrisa mientras deja las cosas en su pupitre y vuelve hacia nosotras.

-"Buenos días Carim" –Saludo con una perfecta sonrisa de pasta dental exclusivamente para ver gruñir a mi castaña amiga.

-"Buenos días, Fate-san" –Me saluda de vuelta para la irritación de Hayate.

-"Hey ya volví, y parece que Carim-chan ya llegó" –Ahora saluda mi pelirroja mientras, como no, se sienta en mi regazo. –"¿De qué más me perdí?"

-"Pues te perdiste que tu novia es una ridícula celosa y violenta" –Responde Hayate de la manera más aniñada que le pudo salir. ¡Hasta me sacó la lengua la muy…!

-"¿Fate-chan?" – ¿Qué? Nunca me he quedado sin devolver esas ofensas.

-"Jum" –Tuerzo el puchero y acabó la cosa.

No se discute más.

¡He dicho!

-"Siempre tan diplomáticas" –Escucho comentar a Carim, entre risas.

-"Son todo un amor" –Automáticamente mi ceja se alza al escuchar el "son". De verdad, me suena a mucha gente.

Y contrario a lo que esperaba (un hermoso "sólo tú eres un amor Fate-chan, que el mapache se joda") lo que me recibieron fueron más risas de parte de ambas.

Tch, traidora.

-"No es por arruinar la interesante plática, pero es hora de ultimar los detalles de las presentaciones de hoy" –Interrumpió Carim como la buena y diligente representante del curso que recién recuerdo que es.

-"No hay más remedio" –Suspiró Nanoha y se levantó enseguida, acto seguido me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló hasta la salida. –"Nos adelantamos chicas"

-"¡La habitación del conserje a esta hora está desocupada!" –Gritó la castaña, dos segundos después una bola de baseball volaba hacia su cabeza. No me pregunten de donde salió la bola, sólo llamémoslo karma.

Redirijo mi mirada hacia mi pelirroja novia que está cruzando los pasillos a pasos agigantados y no sé si eso sea buena o mala noticia. Por favor, en verdad no quiero ser violada antes de la presentación con la justificación de que sea uno de sus extraños amuletos de la suerte, aunque hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces, empiezo a desconfiar del autocontrol de Nanoha… por lo menos en estos rubros.

Especialmente a partir de ese día hace ya más de semana y media donde en su arranque de celos por el mensaje de Ginga, ella terminó por devorarme el cuello. Literalmente. Al día siguiente tuve que ir con bufanda al instituto y haciendo más de unos jodidos 34°.

Realmente lo peor de ese día fue la cara de picardía de Chrono y las bromas pesadas de parte de mi madre.

…

Aún me sigue llamando mango mal chupado…

…

Vale pito la vida.

-"¿Ella ya está aquí?" –La pregunta hecha de repente, me saca de mis traumas añadidos.

-"No, aún es temprano." –Respondo calmada. No quiero que la leona salga en este instante… las bufandas estorban al momento de tocar la batería…

-"Supongo que ya tienen todo listo" –Si no fuera porque la clasifico de felina, juraría que eso último estuvo a instantes de ladrarlo. –"No por nada han pasado casi cada noche mandándose mensajes" –Ok, aquí es dónde me pregunto si de verdad lo pensé bien antes de contarle los detalles de la canción que estábamos preparando Ginga y yo.

-"Nanoha…" –Pido con paciencia y ella parece calmarse… poco menos de poco.

-"Sabes que no estaré feliz hasta que esa bendita canción acabe y estés entre mis ga-… ejem, digo, brazos otra vez"

-"Sí lo sé"

-"Que charlen de una vez y ella vaya por su lado" –Arqueo la ceja. –"Ah claro y que permanezca su fingida amistad" –Ruedo los ojos mientras ella se encoge de hombros.

-"No es una canción demasiado larga." –Digo calmadamente. –"Y sólo será una. Con tu club de danza tenemos un programa más largo"

-"Fate-chan, once segundos no lo hacen más largo" –Eh…

-"Ah pero te verás muy hermosa bailando" –Eso Fate, apela a su lado más amable.

-"Mejor cállate que no lo estás arreglando" –Advierte y yo solo me río nerviosa.

-"Ok" –Trago grueso y ella se suelta a reír.

-"Al final del día quiero estar contigo" –Propuso con una brillante sonrisa. Correspondí después de suspirar ligeramente divertida. Sólo ella pasa del los mortales celos a la emoción de una salida.

-"Te invitaré a la Noria más cliché de la vida" –Digo de broma logrando hacerla reír.

-"Aceptaré para después arrastrarte a la casa embrujada más jodidamente romántica de tu vida" –Ahora era mi turno de reír al recordar ese día.

-"¿Acaso te entra la nostalgia por el primer beso?" –Sigo la broma pero ella se detiene mientras se tapa la boca un momento.

-"Oh dios para, me vas hacer decir la cosa más cursi del día" –La veo mirar a todas partes menos a mí y una sonrisa juguetona se forma en mis labios.

-"Vamos, mátame con diabetes nena" –Dicho esto ambas nos largamos a reír antes de llegar a un salón aparte donde se encuentra un solitario piano eléctrico que he estado usando para practicar la canción.

-"Para mí ese no fue nuestro primer beso." –Dijo deteniéndose y mirándome ligeramente sonrojada. –"Ese beso fue solo mío" –Sonrió y posó sus dedos en sus labios. –"El primer beso que fue NUESTRO, fue exactamente el que nos dimos el día que me elegiste como tu novia. Donde el cariño fue mutuo." –La miré largo rato. Sus mejillas se encendieron más, al parecer, de la pura vergüenza, y sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-"Es verdad…" –Concedí. –"Fue la cosa más cursi que me has dicho hasta ahora" –Reí antes de recibir un juguetón golpe en el hombro. Entonces tomé sus manos y la acerqué para depositar un beso en sus labios. –"Cursi, salvaje y todo, así te quiero." –Guiñé un ojo y ella volvió a besarme aunque sonreía.

Poco después de esa corta sesión de besos, ambas estábamos ayudando a ubicar los instrumentos en la tarima que usaría el club de música para la presentación en el festival.

Las decoraciones iban y venían en manos de nerviosos y ansioso estudiantes que preparaban con entusiasmo cada uno de los puestos de entretención.

Tanta alegría.

Tanta vida.

No sé cómo no se cansan de tanto alboroto.

A mí ya me duele hasta la cabeza.

Agradecí enormemente el hecho de haber terminado las tediosas preparaciones y ya estar a solo unos cuantos minutos de la verdadera emoción del día.

Una canción de _Evanescence_ Asdasdasd… babeo.

-"¿Lista para el evento?" –Me aborda Sieglinde con una amplia sonrisa.

-"Ansiosa y emocionada" –Respondo enseguida.

-"¡Perfecto! Espero estés igual de emocionada al ver nuestro vestuario" – ¡Claro!... no espera, ¿Qué?

Rezo porque sea algo decente.

Oh por favor Yisus, quiéreme solo un poco.

* * *

-"Sabía que el negro le quedaría bien. Hayate-chan mismo lo sugirió." –Bueno que decirle. Empezaré con un "púdrete, ¿no podías decírmelo?" y acabaré con un "pero ¿sabes qué? No me queda nada mal"

-"Bueno, los pantalones de cuero negro en verdad le favorecen" –Opina la guitarrista.

-"El detalle de recoger su cabello de manera que quede rebelde, le agrega puntos" –Añade la bajista que todas ignoramos.

-"Amo las cadenas y el contraste de su blusa blanca con lo rojo intenso de la corbata y la chaqueta negra. Oh dios, Harlaown-san, ¿saldría conmigo?" –Dijo Fulanita tal que conseguimos de pianista para esta ocasión. Primera y última. Que Nanoha no note los corazones en su mirada, por favor, no quiero que corra sangre tan temprano.

-"Bueno niñas, no es momento de esto." –Digo con cansancio, tratando de extender la vida de Fulanita lo suficiente como para acabar la canción.

Se preguntarán, ¿por qué extenderle la vida? Es decir, no veo a Nanoha en ningún lado.

Pues la respuesta es muy simple.

Las novias SIEMPRE se terminan enterando de TODO.

Para el momento en que pude convencerlas y subir al escenario. Las cosas se pusieron peores. La mirada asesina de Nanoha, quien estaba a un costado del escenario esperando su turno junto a las demás chicas del club de danza, lo dice todo. Mucho más cuando un misterioso sostén salió volando directo a mi rostro. Al apartarlo de la pura sorpresa noté que había un número escrito en él junto a un "llámame, mi azotadora ardiente"… Ok… Eso fue mucho.

Intento no poner cara de trauma mientras me dirijo al banquillo de la batería y así poder tirar el sostén más discretamente. Es aquí donde noto entre el público a la acompañante de mi última canción.

-"¿Listas?" –Suena la voz de Sieglinde y todos (hasta el bullicioso público) se calla.

Marco el tiempo y el sonido del piano junto a la hermosa voz de Carim hace acto de presencia.

_Don't cry to me__  
if you loved me, you would be here with me  
you want me, come find me  
make up your mind._

Entonces es turno de Sieglinde, chica X y yo de apoderarnos del público que sin duda correspondió con un emocionado grito. Ni que decir de los coros. Es en lo que más enloquecían todos los demás y Carim sabía guiarlos muy bien.

Creo que por ahí vi a un profesor o dos que sin pena alguna empezaron a zarandear sus cabezas como fingiendo que existía abundante cabellera en sus cabezas calvas.

Entonces empezamos a bajar ligeramente las "revoluciones" y la voz de Carim se potenció más.

_So, don't cry to me.__  
if you loved me, you would be here with me  
you love me, come find me  
make up your mind._

Para dar paso a una cooperación baterista, vocalista y pianista esporádicamente. Presté mi voz ligeramente y eso ya fue de la pura emoción.

_You never call me when you're sober,__  
you only want it 'cause it's over - it's over._

Para acabar la canción como se debe…

_How could I have burned paradise__  
how could I, you were never mine?_

_So, don't cry to me._  
_if you loved me, you would be here with me_  
_don't lie to me, just get your things._  
_I've made up your mind._

Una juguetona risa de Carim, imitando al original de la canción acabó siendo la sensación de la mismísima mañana, al estallar todos en gritos, silbidos y aplausos. Creo que escuché un par de "¡Hazme un hijo!".

Ella simplemente rió y tomó su botella de agua. Regresó a verme y le sonreí mientras alzaba mi dedo pulgar en aprobación.

En esos momentos que descansábamos, la "animadora" del evento, la cual resultó ser casi un clon más odioso de Hayate, tomó la palabra y dio paso al club de danza.

Por su lado un DJ nos alzó los pulgares y empezamos a prepararnos. El reto de Carim comenzaba aquí al ser una canción cantada por un hombre.

Ah pero eso segundos después no pareció importarle. No si canta las dos primeras estrofas como si adaptar canciones es lo que ha hecho toda su vida.

De soporte el DJ era excelente, dio buen paso a que el club de Nanoha inicie con movimientos suaves, invitantes y atrayentes. Su meta era que el público baile y eso lo haría en tan sólo unos segundos al sucumbir ante la entrada de la batería.

_I got my mind made up and I can't let go__  
I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul__  
I'll be running, I'll be running__  
Till the love runs out, 'til the love runs out__  
And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down  
Until the love runs out, until the love runs out_

No es por nada pero esto de animar al público se me da implícitamente bien. Modestia aparte.

Carim siguió con la siguiente estrofa, ella misma iniciando un vaivén de caderas acorde a la música que sin duda ayudó a subir el ánimo hasta más allá de los cielos. Manteniéndose así para el coro, que suele ser el favorito del público.

Entonces a Carim se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de jugar con los integrantes y nos hizo participar en la siguiente estrofa.

_Ooh, we all want the same thing__  
Ooh, we all run for something_

Cantó ella.

"_Oh for God, for fate_" Canté yo, casi rodando los ojos.  
_"For love, for hate"_Cantó misteriosamente chica X._  
"For gold, and rust"_Apoyó Sieglinde._  
"For diamonds, and dust"_Y acabó con broche de oro Carim.

Mientras que el club de danza zapateaba rítmicamente, logrando que los demás lo hagan, al momento que Carim cantaba ya las últimas estrofas de la canción.

Una vez acabada, la conmoción de nuevo no se hizo esperar. Y esta vez recibí a una radiante pelirroja que jadeaba en mi cuello mientras me abrazaba con emoción. Luego se separó de mí, me miró de pies a cabeza y asintió con lujuria como aprobando algo de lo que no me quiero ni imaginar.

-"Sí, sí, las presentaciones del club de música y danza estuvieron estupendas" –Creo q solo le faltó rodar los ojos al que he decidido llamar el "clon malvado" de Hayate. –"Pero parece que una de las integrantes nos tiene un número más" –Bueno, llegó la hora. Busqué a Ginga con la mirada y la encontré subiendo al escenario con tranquilidad bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo. –"La baterista, también pianista al parecer, Harlaown-san" –Sí bueno, ¿no les había dicho? Pues ahora saben. Hasta Nanoha me mira sorprendida y es de esperar, le dije que estaba preparando una canción, no que canción ni que instrumento usaría. Ahora que recuerdo el título de la canción… mierda… -"Interpretará _What I did for love _junto a su compañera, desconocida-san" –Ok eso último fue gracioso. Haz todo menos mirar directamente a tu novia que en estos momentos debe estar echando fuego por la boca.

Tomé posición en el piano mientras el DJ me respaldaba. Y así Ginga comenzó a cantar con una suave voz que… ya conocía, así que meh~

_Talking loud, talking crazy__  
Love me outside  
Pray for the rain to come  
Don't dry again  
Guess it's true what they say  
I'm always late  
Say you need a little space  
I'm in your way_

Cantó casi mirándome con reproche. Yo sólo me concentré en aumentar la velocidad de las notas y mirar exclusivamente al teclado.

_It hurts, but I remember every scar_  
_And I've learned_  
_But living is the hardest part_  
_I can't believe what I did for love_  
_I can't believe what I did for us_  
_Passionately burning to flames_  
_Stitch myself up, then I do it again_  
_I can't believe what I did for love_  
_What I did for love_  
_What I did for love_  
_What I did for_  
_What I did for love_  
_What I did for love_  
_What I did for love_  
_What I did for_  
_What I did for love_  
_What I did for love_

Ya para este momento, conocidos o no, todo el mundo estaba bailando como más le vino conveniente. ¿Y cómo no? Es la única canción de casi despecho que tiene un ritmo contagioso.

_I'm a fool for your games_  
_But I always play_  
_Can't admit it was a waste_  
_It's too much escape_  
_It hurts, but I remember every scar_  
_And I've learned_  
_But living is the hardest part_  
_I can't believe what I did for love_  
_I can't believe what I did for us_  
_Passionately burning to flames_  
_Stitch myself up, then I do it again_  
_I can't believe what I did for love_  
_What I did for love_  
_What I did for love_  
_What I did for_  
_What I did for love_  
_What I did for love_  
_What I did for love_  
_What I did for_

I can't believe what I did for love

Tengo que decirlo. A pesar de los riesgos que trajo la canción (como que Nanoha se lance al cuello de Ginga en cualquier momento que a la segunda se le ocurría "dedicarme" alguna parte de la canción), nos sirvió para finalmente cerrar el asunto de una vez.

…O eso pensaba…

Hasta que vi a Ginga acercarse a mí. Una mueca residía en su rostro y no sabía si reírme o ponerme seria. Entonces decidí hablar pero ella alzó la mano deteniéndome en ese mismo instante.

-"No dejaré que hables. Sé que con lo idiota que eres lo vas a arruinar" –Ay gracias… -"Sólo quiero que sepas que ahora que las veo juntas puedo decir que en verdad están hechas la una para la otra. Nunca te vi tan feliz y nunca tan enamorada." –Dijo con cierta tristeza y torcí el gesto. –"Me tomará un tiempo, pero creo que algún día podré superarlo completamente. Por ahora es mejor que mantenga la distancia." –Ok, escuchar eso hizo que me invada cierta tristeza pero entendí. Asentí con media sonrisa y ella también. Dio media vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.

Suspiré y después contuve una exclamación al sentir como era jalada hacia quien sabe dónde. Luego supe quien me arrastraba de esa manera y solo me resigné.

Sorprendentemente al detenernos pude apreciar que estábamos en un sector apartado del instituto, donde a duras penas se oía la fiesta que no hacía más que empezar en la tarima del festival. Una pendiente de césped, un paisaje tranquilo y la compañía de amigos me recibió. Sonreí por inercia y miré hacia Nanoha.

No parecía enojada (aunque dudo que esté tranquila por dentro), es más sonreía con suavidad, me llevó de la mano y me hizo sentar con ella en el césped. Hayate solo regresó a vernos unos instantes y después cerró los ojos nuevamente mientras se dejaba acariciar de Carim que la acurrucaba en su regazo.

-"¿Dirías que todo lo pasado valió la pena?" –Preguntó de repente mi pelirroja mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-"Sí, a pesar de los momentos difíciles, a pesar de los momentos confusos, a pesar de todo" –La miré y sonreí. –"No me arrepiento de nada, ¿y tú?"

-"También. Valió la pena todo el esfuerzo que le puse en coquetearte tan descaradamente" –Rió y me sonrojé. –"Algo me decía que era la única manera de llegar a ti y para eso estaba dispuesta a todo" –Terminó para después besarme a lo que sonreí avergonzada pero feliz.

-"Alguien que le eche agua a la parejita idiota" –Hayate…

-"Oh perfecto mapache, acabas de arruinarme la escena" –Me quejé sin mucha fuerza.

-"De nada, sabes que estoy para servirte" –Rió como idiota, contagiándonos a todas, luego se sentó para mirarnos a ambas y sonreír. –"Sabía que ella era la indicada. ¡Te lo dije!" –Contuve mis ganas de lanzarle un zapato a la cara sólo porque parece que va a agregar algo más. –"Les doy mi bendición, hijas mías. Ya pueden ir a lo oscurito a intentar tener hijos" –Viejo verde…

-"¿Podemos, Fate-chan?" –Dijo Nanoha con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-"No" –Rodé mis ojos y crucé mis brazos. Hasta escuché a Hayate y Carim reír en su lugar.

-"Mou~"

-"Nanoha, querida, a Fate no se le quita lo virgen ni a bala, así que ve buscando métodos para bajar la calentura" –Dijo como si nada.

-"¿Cuándo será que cierras la boca?" –Digo casi entre dientes invocando todo mi autocontrol para no sacarle la yugular con los dientes.

-"El día que me hagas más caso y te entregues a los placeres de la vida" –Habló como Hippie de cuarta y me miró para después hacer un gesto con las manos. –"Se traduce al día en que _POC" _–Sonrió malévola después aquel sonido que caló mis nervios. –"Te descorchen"

-"¡HAYATEEEEEEEE!"

-"¡Sin mí no eres nada, admítelo!"

-"¡Nunca!"

-"¡No jodas! ¡Saliste igual de tsundere que Sieglinde!" –Se rió en mi cara y después paré de golpe para regresar hasta donde estaba Carim. La tomé de las manos y la miré seriamente.

-"Hablando de Sieglinde. Siempre quise saber por qué son tan cercanas. Se me hace raro, ¿qué relación tienen?" –Pregunté casi con desesperación.

-"Oh, es mi prima" –Oh mai gah. El secreto de los dioses.

-"Sólo falta saber el nombre de chica X" –Dije para mí misma.

-"Eso también lo sé. Se lo pregunté el segundo día de prácticas. Su nombre es…" -…

-"Ahora todo tiene sentido" –Suspiré con cansancio.

* * *

_¿Qué? Pensaron que les diría el nombre de chica X? y desperdiciar el "misterio" never! :v __tendrán algo que pensar ahora en año nuevo uwur cortesía mía, ya saben que los hamo :v_

_No responderé review porq no me llega- *le lanzan un zapato* ains ya, la verdad si me llegaron pero FF se puso perro conmigo asi que solo los puedo leer por correo ja! descuiden que si los respondo :3 ultima buena obra del 2015 chicas :'v se nos fue el año :'v *va a llorar a un ricón*_

_Sieg: Ya le agarró el gayness otra vez *niega mientras se frota el tabique* mejor sigamos con los reviews._

**_Yoshii T. R: Todo lo bueno se acaba en esta vida(? Y primer review y primera que no me ignoró QwQ mi kokoro te pertenece uwur jajajaja al ser la primera te ganaste la galleta! xD jajaja saludos y gracias por tu review!_**

**_Nicocchi17: *se toma otro momento al ver el nombre* (sí, de nuevo sigue sensible por Love Live) *le patean para que se calme* Ejem, jajaja! quien diria, un mapache calvo! sensación del momento :v y ves? te dije que Ginga no tramaría nada malo n_n sino mucho drama pal final, no que flojera uwur jaja gracias por tu review! saludos! :D_**

**_Guest-chan: Usted mi querido anónimo ha acertado espléndidamente :'3_**

**_Ririshiyo: JAJAJA primera vez que te veo comentando xD aunque siento cierta conexion contigo... seguro es porq pase jodiendote indirectamente :v jajaja mas bien, gracias a ti por leer espero hayas disfrutado de la historia :D saludos!_**

**_Kouhai: JAJAJA ese es mi guapo de sexo indefinido y rasca techos(? y auto bullying? yo? no se de que me hablas *finge inocencia* jajaja awww me recordaste que tengo q dar la "fatal" noticia apenas acabe los reviews :'v mal asi mal asi xD y esos son instintos de esposa, no por nada ya te va aguantando un año :v jajajaa espero te guste este cap tb! hablamos :*_**

**_Danael. Chan: A que Nanoha haciendo pucheros se hace mega tierno? *u* cotiita por eso la hamo :'v jaja y por supuesto, todos adoramos los finales felices! espero que te guste este final :3 es mi ultimo regalo para ti~, gracias por haberme tenido tanta paciencia a lo largo del año :3 pasa felices fiestas saludos :D_**

**_Shirei-Kan: Hey~ pues no te pierdas tanto jaja espero estes pasando super bien estos ultimos momentos del año! y tb espero que te guste el cap :D gracias por acompañarme en la historia :'3 saludos! PD: exacto esa misma era! a que es una buena cancion *-*_**

**_Eclair Testarossa: Aww gracias es buenop saber que te haya gustado tanto *u* y mas vale tarde que nunca jaja! le acertaste a la cancion :P oh vamos, algo de "aventura" en la vida no viene nada mal xD en esta historia intenté que no odien a Ginga... tanto :v pero parece que es inevitable que no les caiga si empieza siendo algo mas de Fate xD gracias por tu review! saludos :D_**

**_teveo: Viva la salud compañera! :D lo importante es que aun respiramos jajajaja! muchas gracias por tus reviews! que tengas felices fiestas *u*_**

_Agradeceré también a todas las personas que comentaron a lo largo del fic, como senpai que esta vez no alcanzó :'c pero si me acuerdo :'v (recuperese senpai :*)_

_También a aquellos que le dieron follow y fav :'3 gracias tb los hamo :*_

_Sieg: Ya vas e_e_

_Ki: Pero que amargada me saliste QwQ ok! pasemos a otras noticias :P les tengo una noticia buena y otra mala, como siempre piden la mala primero les informo que se acaba el año :'v_

_La buena es que ya no volveré a escribir fics! :D_

_*se raya un disco* *Sieg mira mal a la rubia idiota*_

_O era al revés?..._

_Sieg:*Le golpean con un periódico en la cabeza* quieres por lo menos tener mas tacto y explicarles bien? _

_Ki: Tanta violenccia QAQ va va, explicando mejor! con este fic cierro totalmente el 2015 y no es muy seguro que pueda seguir escribiendo n_nU *nadie llora* ay :'v bueno, debo decir que fue un excelente año y un poco mas en FF :'3 les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias, comentarlas y darles fav y follow. Valen mil chikiz(?) _

_Sieg: Esperamos que pasen un excelente fin de año y que el 2016 traiga para ustedes muchas cosas muy buenas :)_

_*ambas se reverencian* gracias por cuidar de nosotras en este tiempo :'3_

_Se despide, _

_Su autora más odiada e idiota del fandom ;) jaja! :* cuidense!_

_Hasta una próxima ocasión n_n_


End file.
